The Winds Continue
by spiritfire13
Summary: Book 2 in the Zephyr series Lina Dubois is no longer the young girl she was when she agreed to become Red Tornado's protege. Now she has a house, job, and even a protege of her own. She's grown up: but to be honest, she doesn't care. What she cares about is her friends, family, and teammates; and the fact that the man she loved suddenly left. But secrets change things...
1. Chapter 1: Where We Begin

I studied their movements as Nightwing and La'gann sparred: watching their attacks, dodges, and rebounds. When La'gann fell to the ground, I straightened up and placed my hands on my hips.

"Neptune's beard! You got me again!" The young Atlantean cursed as he pounded the ground before taking Dick's outstretched hand.

"It would help if your attacks were less impulsive: think before striking. Your powers may focus around brute strength, but a great fighter relies on things like agility and tactics to help them win." I explained to La'gann. "Observe."

I delivered I swift kick to the weak point behind Dick's knee and, since the eighteen year old wasn't expecting it: he fell. I smiled at the victory before straightening Dick up with my winds. I had to admit, the sleekness of my new boots were certainly easier to kick with then my combat boots; just like the sleeveless bodysuit made it easier to move my shoulders.

"You got it Zephyr." La'gann nodded before turning back to Dick. "I don't care how many years you trained as Robin, and then Nightwing: you're mine _Chum_."

"I don't doubt it Lagoon Boy." Dick said with a smile.

Before anyone else could say anything, the Zeta-tubes came to life. Megan, Conner, Maia, Garfield, Karen, Tim, and Jaime stepped out: all of them save for Jaime and Megan covered with sewer junk.

Karen morphed back into regular size and was intercepted by Mal, who she quickly brushed off before running away.

Maia sprinted over to me before jumping into star position, showing off her sewer-covered uniform and hair.

"Look how gross I am Zeph'!" Maia exclaimed and I smiled at her child-like demeanor.

"That's lovely Clairvoyance." I shook my head. "Just make sure you shower, like, five times before going home. Your mother's already on edge with me: I don't need her mad at me for sending her daughter home smelling like Gotham sewers."

I heard weird sounds and I turned to La'gann and Megan kissing. I cringe and shake my head: those two never seemed like a good couple with me. Conner certainly didn't look happy as he stormed passed them and by the rest of us.

"I'm hitting the showers." Conner growled.

"Good idea." I said shooing Maia towards the showers.

"Especially for you Hermano." Jaime said, armouring down and turning to Garfield.

"Clayface is safely locked up in his Arkham cell." Tim reported back to Dick.

"I didn't do much, I just-" Robin was cut off by the holo-computer coming to life and a love message coming up of Captain Atom.

"Emergency alert: United Nations headquarters is being attacked." The leader of the Justice League informed.

"Beta's only two blocks away." Mal stated.

"Captain Atom, team's beta squad is on their way. ETA 3 minutes." Dick explained and Captain nodded before signing off.

"I can fly out, see if they need backup." I said, stepping forward.

"Negative, Batgirl and Wondergirl should be able to handle this." Dick said, turning to me. "They'll be fine."

After a moment, I nodded and stepped back. My title as second-in-command was applied loosely and I always followed Dick's orders. I may have trained everyone on the team outside of their mentors (if they had any) but Dick knew what was best.

"Actually, you can go home Lina, get some rest. Unlike most of us: you actually have a day job that pays." Dick said, placing a hand on my shoulder and I smiled sadly.

"Right, rest...That's a thing." I muttered, rubbing my hands before nodding and heading towards the Zeta-tubes. "You all stay safe."

A loud blaring sound sprang me from my sleep. Panicked, I pant and whirl around in search of the noise before finally locating my alarm clock. I sigh and press my hand on the 'off' button and sigh when the blaring stops.

I rub the eyes as I sit up, trying to emerge from the haze I had gotten from my whole...

I look over at my clock.

... _two and a half hours of sleep_...

I groan loudly and curse in French under my breath but flinch at the noise. I reach over to my dresser and grab the needle that was waiting for me. I place the injection so the point's just touching my arm before I pause.

I didn't have a class today until two-forty, and it was nine-thirty...I didn't need to take my medication right now. What was the point?

Why did I even get up this early?

I flipped back down on the bed, snuggling back into the covers.

And then the door flew open.

Oh ya, that's why.

"Look: it's your lovable protege, Maia 'Clairvoyance' Henare! Here to bless you with the magic that is fresh, New Zealand, home-brewed, coffee and my berry-ginger specialty." Maia cheered and I flinched at the loudness, but smiled sleepily as she threw the travel mug of hot black coffee and the bowl of blue-grey mush that was a lot tastier then it looked.

"And by 'specialty' you mean a weird creation that you created when you were half-asleep and for some reason tastes really good." I said, taking the food at eating a little bit of it. The taste was sweet and pungent, and it was like someone took the world's sweetest fruit salad and chopped a farms-worth of ginger into it.

"Tomato tomato." Maia said, waving my words off. "Fact of the matter is you need to eat, and as your protégé and friend: I have made it my obligation to ensure that that is exactly what happens." She said, and I found myself smiling at the young sixteen year old.

"I'm fine Maia, don't worry about me." I said, taking another bite of the stranger food before getting up and rubbing my neck.

"If by ' _fine_ ' you mean exhausted, depressed, and suffering from malnutrition then sure." Maia said, rolling her eyes. "You may pretend to be fine, but you're not Lina."

I smiled and placed a hand on Maia's shoulder. "You have enough to worry about without shouldering my wellbeing onto the weight. Seriously Maia, don't worry."

Maia didn't look convinced, but let it go nonetheless.

"Fine, your funeral." She shrugged. "But Quinn called, told me to make sure that you got up and at 'em before your class. He would do it himself but he was busy. You know...he really seems to care about you, maybe you should try to spend a little more time with the guy. You've been friends for what? Six years now?"

"Quinn's my business partner and a dear friend." I answered, taking off her pajamas and changing into her dance clothes, putting her hair in a tight bun.

"Ya, ya. I know. But let's say...theoretically, if he were to ask you out for coffee...what would you say?" Maia asked, shoving her hands between her knees and staring intently at me.

"I'd say coffee was fine, as long as it was between friends." I said, putting my dirty clothes in my laundry bin.

"Oh come on Lina! He's a great guy, not to mention he's liked you since you guys were in high school! Give him a chance!" Maia exclaimed but I sighed.

"Maia, look." I sighed. "Quinn's great, I know that better then anyone. And I know you're just trying to help...but with Dad and what happened with...Kaldur..." I sighed, feeling my muscles contract and my powers heighten-begging to be let free and tear through something. I took a deep breath, calming my emotions and mind. "I just... **can't** start dating again anytime soon, alright?"

"Alright." Maia said, getting up and embracing me in her hold. I happily embrace her back, holding her close to me and placing my head on her shoulder. She'd grown a lot in the past years, suddenly only being a mere inch shorter then me. But then again, with my height of 5'5'' (which in the superhero gig was considered tiny), that wasn't hard. Garfield, Tim, even Billy were all taller then me now: so I considered myself lucky that for the time being, my protégé still remained shorter then me.

"You're not 'fine' Lina, you can't keep pretending like you are." She said quietly.

I didn't say anything, just gently kissed her forehead before pulling away and heading to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Intro to Kroloteans

The video was weird to say the least. The big, giant, white-faced alien speaking in weird words was odd enough, and then General Zhang had to go and get torn in half only to reveal he was a robot controlled by an alien.

I would have cringed had I not felt an obligation to act maturely in front of the league in the HQ. Captain Marvel, Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna and Rocket we're the only member of the league that were present

"The big guys' Lobo." Green Lantern explained. "He's an...Intergalactic bounty hunter. Extremely dangerous, but not likely to return. The little guy's another story...That's a Krolotean, and they always travel in packs."

"Meaning more of them are on Earth." Batman summed up.

"I believe my friend may be able to help us on that point." Martian Manhunter said, turning and motioning to a blonde guy in a white lab coat standing behind us. "Some of you have not met Adam Strange of STAR labs. He is responsible for maintaining the Zeta-beam radiation tubes we use for teleportation."

" _Was wondering why a stranger was allowed on the ' **top secret** ' Watchtower_." Conner grunted telepathically.

"Easy." I said, trying to douse Conner's temper that had been on a constant high since he and Megan broke up.

"...and he has a story to tell." J'onn finished.

"It's a little involved...I wish I had visual aids or...Something." Adam groaned.

"I can assist you." Martian Manhunter said and his eyes glowed red. Adam held his head for a second before recovering.

" _We are all linked Adam; what you remember, we will see_." Martain Man said telepathically.

" _Um...great_?" He said, making it sound more like a question before continuing on with his story. " _Well I was preforming some routine Zeta-beam when something went wrong, and I found myself teleported half-way across the galaxy to a planet called Raan. There was a scientist there, Zardath, he was onducting his own experiments in advanced...very advanced zeta-beam technology. It took weeks to establish even basic communications but Zardath eventually made me understand that some of his tech had been stolen_."

"Fits the Krolotean MO. Their whole culture revolves around stolen tech." Green Lantern explained.

"Zardath detected communications between one location on Raan, and several locations on Earth." Adam said. "He was attempting to trace those when he accidently transported me to Raan. He gave me this." Adam pulled out a strange object from his pocket, which opened to create a small, yellow, holographic map of Earth. "It detects Zeta-radiation and can pinpoint all the locations that Kroloteans have been to Earth."

"Then I'm ordering a two-pronged attack." Captain Atom said, walking forward. "We'll stage simultaneous raids on all the locations on Earth while a contagion of leaguers travel with Strange here to cut the Kroloteans off at the source."

"We might have a problem with that second prong..." Strange said, before placing his hand on the device and changing the holographic image to multiple images of Leaguers. "Totally unclear on the why...but Earthlings are _posada non grada_ in Raan's corner of the galaxy, and these six leaguers are wanted criminals."

Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman...

 _Wait a second_

"Batman! It's the missing 16 hours!" Nightwing exclaimed.

"Agreed. Five years ago, Vandal Savage took completemental control of the entire Justice League. These exact same leaguers went missing for a whole 16 hours."

"Never even occurred to us that Vandal might've sent us into space." Green Lantern hummed. "I'll alert Hal, he and Guy are on Oa with the Green Lantern Corps."

"Meanwhile we have 15 other active leaguers that we can send to Raan to investigate." Captain Atom said.

"You're not getting it." Adam Strange cut in, and the device began showing images of every other leaguer including Rocket and Zatanna who had only joined a couple months ago. "There's a planetary watch alert for _all_ League members."

"Not all of us are Leaguers."I piped in, Dick and I stepping forward.

"I can send a squadron to handle the Raan end of things and to find out more about those 16 hours." Nightwing agreed. " _Without_ causing an intergalactic incident."

"Do it." Captain Atom said, sounding slightly begrudgingly.

As Dick, Conner, Megan and I made our way out; Zatanna and Rocket intercepted us.

" _You know that thing about you guys not being leaguers...you four still have an open invitation to-""Thanks Z."_ Dick interrupted.

" _But for now_..." I added.

" _We're all quite happy..."_ Megan said.

" _Where we are_." Conner finished.

"It's all hands on deck." Nightwing explained to the team save for Garfield, Megan and Conner who had traveled to Raan. I stood beside him and Mal behind us, as the rest of the team stood in front of us. "The league and the team will hit all 14 Krolotean zeta-locations simultaneously. You're goal is to destroy all zeta-platforms and search for any humans the aliens may have abducted. Mal's ops manager, coordinating coms from here."

"Wondergirl, Nightwing and I will be alpha." I explained. "Assignment: Philadelphia."

"Batgirl and Bumblebee, you two and Wolf will be Beta." Dick continued. "Assignment: Vlatavastok."

Everyone headed out save for Maia, Tim, La'gaan, and Jaime.

"Clairvoyance, Robin, Lagoon Boy, and Blue Beetle; you four are Gamma. Take the bioship to New Orleans." I explained. Jaime looked content, but La'gaan looked less then pleased.

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs..." The Atlantean grumbled, earning a punch on the arm from Maia.

"Shut up, if you're going to keep whining we're leaving you behind." The young Maori girl growled.

"No leaving team members behind." I cried.

"But-""No!"

I saw Dick talking to Tim, probably telling him about beingsquad leader which I couldn't see Tim being very happy about.

"Come on Nightwing." I said, tugging on his arm. "Cassie's probably getting antsy."

So Philadelphia was a bust.

There weren't ay abductees, and only one Krolotean that escaped from a single Zeta-platform, which was easily destroyed thanks to Cassie.

Nightwing radioed Mal...but his expression wuickly changed from confused to panicked.

"Gamma's in trouble." He alerted.

"Maia!" I exclaim as we run to the super cycle.

When we got to New Orleans, the only thing we found was the reminents of a factory that had blown up and a huge smoke cloud entering the atmosphere. I gasped and clutched a hand over my mouth: worry hitting my body like a tidal wave.

 _No...not Maia...God no..._

Relief flooded into me when people started breaching the surface, followed by Robin, Jaime and Maia. A moment later La'gaan appeared: hollowering like he had won the lottery.

"Dude! Way to get your feet wet!" Dick called to his young partner.

I flew down, over to Maia and lofted her up. Her powers did't work underwater and I knew that being there in the first place was probably scary for her.

"You're heartbeat's irregular." The young girl said as I held her closely. "Don't tell me you were worried."

"Of course I was worried, _mon chou_." I said, petting her back lightly. She hated when I used affectionate French nicknames. She said it was annoying because she couldn't understand what I was calling her, and it was embarrassing to be called something affectionate by her older-sister-figure.

"You're so cheesy, it's disgusting." She cried, pretending to gag.

"Whatever you say honey." I said, placing a light kiss on her forehead before flying back down to help with the civilians.


	3. Chapter 3: Where-abouts

It wasn't until 6 am in France until I got home. Dick had told me to go home early, bless his heart, but then I had to take Maia home and her mom wasn't too happy about the fact that her daughter had been in an explosion, and Maia wasn't too happy about her mother being 'overbearing'.

Following what was turning into my daily ritual, I fell onto my couch and willed sleep to come quickly. Maybe I could get a couple hours of rest before my first class at noon...but with my insomnia, I doubted that would be possible.

The doorbell rang, and I couldn't hold back the annoyed groan that ripped from my throat.

 _Maybe they'll leave..._

The doorbell rang again, accompanied by a hard knock.

"Come out Lina! I know you're in there!" I heard a familiar voice yell and my brows furrowed in surprise.

 _What was he doing here?_

I rolled my body off the couch and walked over to the door, opening it and was greeted by the familiar blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Olli?" I sighed. I didn't have anything against GA, we actually got along quite well. But at this hour and with my present energy levels: I would have been pissed at anyone walking through my door.

"I need your help." He said, a serious look on his face.

"Can it wait? I need sleep." I groaned, leaning against the door.

"It's about Roy."

I froze my eyes staring at the blonde archer in front of me. Immediately, I straightened up but averted my eyes; taking an immense interest in my key-hook.

"What about him?" I asked.

"You need to tell me where he is." The man said, stepping into my apartment. Clenching my jaw, I closed the door before leaning against it, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't-""I know you're still in contact with him." Olli cut me off and I ground my teeth.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I kind of assumed as much, your the only person he really trusts anymore." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please Lina, you're the only one with any was of communicating with him and he _needs_ help."

"I know, I've tried to help him. He just..." I groaned, raking my fingers through my waist-length hair. "He's stubborn, and if I tell you how to get him then he won't trust me anymore, you get that right? I've been the only one capable of making sure he doesn't starve to death or gets himself killed and if that stops..."

"I realize that." Olli said, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "But if you really want to help him, you need to tell me. We'll talk to him, bring Dinah and Jim, maybe even Nightwing and Wally-""Wally's retired with Artemis."

"He's already told me he's up for talking to him." Olli waved me off. " _Please_ Lina...you have a protégé now, you know how important this is."

I hesitated, looking away before pushing away from Olli. "You need to leave." I say, walking back into the living room. My exhaustion makes melean against a wall to keep myself balanced.

"What if it was Kaldur?"

His words make me freeze. The familiar nauseous feeling returning to my stomach and a cold itch traces up my spine. All air left my lungs like I had been hit in the gut and my mind went blank except for images of my ex-fiancé which filled my thoughts. I felt tears fill my eyes but I push them back.

"Low blow." I spit, feeling my fists clench anda feeling of sorrow-filled-anger filling my body.

I felt Olli's hand touch my shoulder and I whirled around, ready to deck the blonde archer but froze when I saw him holding up an image. The picture had been taken a good six years ago, when Kaldur, Roy and I were close friends; before Roy knew he was a clone, and before Kaldur and I had even started dating. Hell, it looked like the team hadn't even been formed yet. By the looks of it, none of us knew the picture was being taken. We were at a table together, Roy was still in his Speedy costume with an arm gently wrapped around my shoulder as a hearty smile graced his face and his eyes on me as I was just full-on laughing, Roy's arm the only thing keeping my up. Kaldur was across from us, smiling fondly as his eyes also watching me laugh. Those eyes...the ones I could just spend the rest of my life staring into. The kind face that used to tuck into the crook of my neck when I comforted him. The arms that made me feel so safe and secure, that no matter where I was: I'd be okay.

All movement in my body stopped as I just stared at the picture, a mix of fondness, nostalgia, and depression hitting me like a truck. I remembered that day: it was maybe a month after I had met the two boys. We had just finished taking down a drug cartel at the docks in Star City, and we decided to just hang out for a while and catch up. Kaldur had told us a funny story, I couldn't remember what about. I just remember that for the first time in my life, I knew I had friends.

At the remembrance that came with the memory mixed withmy exhaustion;my legs gave out and I collapsed to the ragged carpet of my apartment. My hands braced the floorbut I wish I could have just melted into it.

I distantly sensed Olli leaning down to me, and place his hand on my shoulder.

"You three have all been through so much...and I'm sorry that nothing can be done aboutKaldur: but Ireally feel like I can help Roy. I just need you to tell me where he is Lina, please."

Asthe tears began to fall, I clumsily reached to myback pocket and pulled out my phone. Out of memory, having gone to the message a thousand times: I pressed the button that brought me tothe message Roy had sent me a month ago, tellingme the coordinates of his current where-abouts. I showed GA, who wrote the coordinates down.

"Thank you, Lina." He said, before getting up and leaving. When the door closed, I gave into the sadness and let my body curl into itself and the tears fall faster then a rain storm. I crawled over to the nearest wall and curled up against it and cried in a ball until I eventually cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering

"Lina? Lina? Lina, can you hear me?"

I groaned and covered my ears, flinching at the harsh yelling that was being screamed straight into my ears.

"Can you not scream in my ear before I've had my medication?" I grumbled and I heard a familiar grown of annoyance mixed with relief before something shuffled away. A moment later, in reappeared.

"Hold still." Maia's voice said and I felt the familiar prick of my medication being injected, but it was gone a moment later. "There, better?"

I hummed as I rubbed my neck, letting the medication get into my bloodstream as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Now that that's taken care of... **why were you on the floor**?" She exclaimed.

"I just...fell asleep there. Don't worry." I hummed, standing up and rubbing my eyes.

"Don't worry she says...Quinn calls me saying you didn't show up to work, then I call you three times with no answer, then I have to come all the way here to make sure you're okay but guess what? You aren't in your bed. No, you're passed out on the floor! But ya, you're fine! I don't need to worry!" She starts pacing as she yells, her hands flailing around like a crazy woman.

"I had a late night." I groaned, brushing her off. I checked my watch to see it was almost three in the afternoon and I cursed. "Sorry for making you worry."

"Have you been drinking?" Maia asks as she whirls around and begins to paw my body, searching for something. I have no idea what, but with Maia I've given up asking those kinds of questions.

"W-what? No!" I say, stepping back from my anxious protégé. "I haven't been drinking. I'm not that depressed Maia."

"Sometimes I wonder..." Maia mutters, running her hands through her hair. "What the hell would have caused you to pass out on the floor anyways? If you're having a panic attack, you're in your room snuggled in your bed and if you're exhausted you always go for the couch...so what the hell?

"Look, it's nothing okay?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "GA just came by...started asking about Roy and he brought up some...sensitive topics."

"That son of a-""Maia!"

"He knows better then to bring up fish-face around you!" Maia yelled.

"Fish-You know what? I don't care!" I groaned, and I began to walk towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

"Lina we need to talk! What happened? What about Roy? What about Quinn and the studio?" She exclaimed.

"I'll worry about it later Maia." I sighed. "Don't worry about it, alright? You have your own problems. I'll just call Quinn and apologize and...probably go visit Dad or something. You just go home Hun, okay?"

I heard Maia groan loudly before storming out the door.

That evening, leaguers and team members got called to the cave. According to the intel I had gotten, the Krolotean abductees that Maia, La'gaan, Jaime and Tim had saved were returned home, but the aliens that had been masquerading as them kept getting away. Apparently Megan had interrogated a Krolotean and discovered that they had a base on Malina Island. The team briefly

Mentors and protege's were being sent in in dual-squadrons. Our first prong was going to be La'gann and Aquaman who would infiltrate the base and scout ahead, followed by (and this is a quote from Maia) the 'bat-family' who would do the same and attempt to bypass any security measures. Next, we would follow through with a light combat prong form Maia and I to try to take out as much as we could before the Wonder-females and the Supers.

This went awry however, when our stealth attacks were found out and Aquaman radioed us. Immediately, I dived in through the mouth of the volcano with Maia holding on. We managed to land on what I assumed were some kind of...prowling-tank-machines. Either way, they were aiming at the good guys but Maia and I were able to smash two of them by landing on them, and Maia impaling here with her dual swords.

As Maia and I went sperate ways, her moving on to take on gunmen (which looked strangely humanoid) and me trying to get at the few remaining machines. From the corner of my eye, I see a lazer hit Aquaman in the arm and I zoom over and catch him before he could sustain any damage.

Before anyone could do anything else, the enemies began to retreat. As Aquaman recovered from his injury, we were surrounded by two other machines; only for one to be destroyed as a ton of rock fell on it.

I looked up to see Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Superman and Superboy fly in.

"Nice aim." Aqualad says to Superman.

"X-ray vision." Superman shrugs. "I cheat."

As everyone split off again, I had to disarm a gunman when I sensed Maia behind me. I looked back to see her forming a shield of near-solidified air, holding back blasts from a machine.

"I got your back." She exclaimed and I smirked before flying up and flipping over the shield before spinning my body to form a small hurricane and landing me straight into the machine: destroying it.

"And I got your front." I replied.

Our moment was ruined when I gently pushed Maia away from a rampaging La'gaan, who was hitting gunmen away like ragdolls in his brute-form. From what I could see, he was aiming for who appeared to be the leader of the men but the young Atlantean was intercepted by Aquaman who just straight up decked the guy.

The man's helmet went flying off and the figure went tumbling to the ground before turning and revealing...

" _No... Please no_..." I muttered, all strength leaving my body as it froze in place in shock. Aquaman seemed to have a similar effect while Maia and La'gann simply became filled with rage.

 _Kaldur_...

"I had not believed Nightwing until this moment." Aquaman said sorrowfully.

"You did not want to believe." Kaldur growled.

"None of us wanted to believe this!" Conner yelled, storming over to the commotion. "How could you betray us?"

"You dare question me?" Kaldur exclaimed in rage. "After all of you let Tula die!"

I would have stumbled back at the verbal punch in the gut, but no part of my body would move.

"Kaldur that was a mission!" Nightwing jumped in. "Aquagirl knew the risks! None of us-"" **Neptune's beard**!" La'gann interjected. "Don't coddle this traitor! He has joined forced with out king's greatest enemy!"

"For once Lagoon Boy, I agree with you." Maia growled, stepping up and swinging her swords.

"Do you mean the king that hid from me he true identity of my father?" Kaldur growled.

"That was _my_ error on judgment Kaldur'ahm, no one else need suffer for it." Aquaman said.

"All will suffer if Black Manta demands it." Kaldur said lowly in a voice that made me scared. "Blood is thicker than sea water."

With that, a small missile launcher popped out of his shoulder and shot at us, but Maia was fortunately able to for her shield around us all before it hit: saving us all from the attack.

When the smoke cleared, Kaldur was gone again; as if he was never there. That whole time, I couldnt even speak...And his eyes never met mine.

"Zephyr? Zeyphr? _Lina_?!" I heard Maia's voice exclaim as she waved her hand in front of my face. After a moment, I snapped out of it.

"You good to go?" She asked, concern glossing her eyes and I swallowed nervously before nodding.

"Y-ya, I-I think so." I said, my voice shaking and Maia nodded.

"All squads evacuate to bioship now." Nightwing said through the coms and I snapped out of it in time to start running to the ship.

The moment we entered the ship however, I sat down on the seat and drowned the whole world out: my thoughts clogging my mind.

 ** _I hate writing angsty Lina...So, so, so, so much..._** ** _Can we just go back to salty Lina and fluffy goodness again?_**


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort in Cuddles

**_I needed to write fluffy goodness, so here._**

"Are you going to be okay?" Maia asked, standing in front of my with her hands dug into the pockets of her jeans.

The rest of the team was saying goodbye to the leaguers that had to pay their dues for attacking planets during the missing sixteen hours, but I needed to be alone. I know it's petty, it's been months since Kaldur left but...After seeing him as an enemy...

"No...But I'll manage." I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"You want me to call Calvin or Leo? Maybe Quinn or someone on the team?" Maia asked but I shook my head.

"Calvin and Leo's still mourning, they have enough to worry about; same with the team. And I won't be able to talk to Quinn without talking about every detail, including being Zephyr. Not to mention the fact that he has night-classes..."

Maia frowned but encircled her arms in a hug. "I wish I could stay..."

"Your mom has expressed very strongly that she doesn't want you staying the night here." I said, but returned Maia's hug. "Besides, you've done enough, stop being the adult."

"Someone has to." Maia joked, kissing my cheek before straightening up again. "I'm calling Leo, he's in the best state. And don't think about stopping me, you're not spending another night on the damn floor."

"Language." I exclaimed but Maia simply rolled her eyes before getting out her phone.

"Hey Leo, it's Maia...Ya, long time...Look, your sister needs cuddles and I have to go home so you think...Great, thanks...See ya." Maia said into the phone before ending the call. "He'll be here in five. Don't pass out before then, okay?"

I nodded and she smiled back before heading out. Following the sound of th door shutting, I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged myself; letting myself get lost in thought.

 _He left because Tula died and he found out his mentor and his family had all lied to him, I understand that. But he had us! He had the team...He had me! If he had just talked to me, or maybe if I had pushed him to talk to me more...That's it, it has to be. You failed him as his girlfriend Lina. You didn't try hard enough to be there for him, so he left. It's your own damn fault! You weren't there for him, just like you weren't there for Dad!_

The feeling of being wrapped in arms pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see the kind hazel eyes that had always been there for me.

"L- _Leo_?" I stifle and Leo smiles. It had been a while since I've seen either of my brothers, all of us being busy. But I was still surprised when I looked at how Leo had grown these past years. His boyish features had matured and become sharper, he had grown a full foot and was now 6'3'' which was taller then even Calvin, his eyes had found a strange sense of wisdom and understanding to go with their natural kindness, his hair was in a short crew-cut, and his body-although not masculine and jacked like Calvin's-was strong and well-built.

Overall you couldn't tell he was only 18, kinda like Nightwing.

" _Hey big sister_." Leo said, smiling his usual kind and affectionate smile. " _Maia told me you needed cuddles, she came to the right man._ "

I smiled and curled into Leo's chest, an easy task when you compare our heights and builds. " _I'm sorry, were you doing something?_ "

" _Don't apologise, I was just studying. So really, I should be thanking you_." Leo chuckled.

" _You shouldn't be on your phone when you're studying_." I muttered, my words muffled as I dug my face into his chest. He smelled like fresh bread, not surprising as he worked part-time at a bakery to help pay for college.

" _I always answer for you and Maia, especially Maia since she only calls when you're in trouble_." He says, only half jokingly.

" _Sorry_..." I muttered sadly.

" _Don't, I'm always happy to be there for you Lina. It's repaying you for when we were kids_." Leo says as he begins to pet my hair.

" _You're still a kid_." I said affectionately. " _To me at least_." Leo chuckled and kissed my hair.

" _So why are you crying this time? Is it about Dad or...Him? Do you want to talk about it_?" He asked.

" _I'm not_ -" Leo swiped at my cheek and I was surprised to see that his hand was wet when he pulled it away. I touched my face and confirmed that I was, indeed crying. I sighed, defeated and fell back into Leo's arms.

" _I saw Kaldur today_..." I muttered and Leo's body stiffened slightly.

" _Where? Did he come to the cave? Or did he-did he come here? Did he hurt you?"_ Leo asked quickly, obviously concerned but I just patted his arm to calm him down.

" _No Leo_." I reassured. " _We were on a mission and he was there..."_

" _They took you on a mission against Black Manta? Seriously_?"

" _No you idiot! We didn't know they were going on be there. We thought it was just an alien base_!"

" _Oh_..." Leo relaxed a little. " _I'm sorry, I can't imagine what that was like. Did he say anything to you? Like, why he left_?"

" _Not to me, but he yelled stuff about Tula and Aquaman lying to him...That kind of stuff. He wouldn't even look at me_..." I muttered.

" _How do you feel about that_?" Leo asks, cocking his head to face me.

" _I don't know...Part of me wants to feel angry, like he owes me that much or something. But..._ " I stopped, my mind immediately thinking that it's my fault. He didn't want to look at me because I was the reason he left in the first place.

As if reading my thoughts, Leo pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

" _It's not your fault Lina_." Leo said, his voice 100% serious.

 _"I didnt-but-"" **No**! The guy had his reasons for leaving, sure. But you can not blame yourself for it_." Leo cut me off, almost angry. " _What he did was wrong, and God knows I wanna beat him up for what he did to you. But he had his reasons, and none of them were because of you. So you stop thinking that right now! Okay?_ "

" _But_..." Leo's look made me stop and sigh. " _Alright_."

" _Good_." Leo hummed before pulling me back into his chest.

We spent the rest of the night, just me sitting in his lap and him cuddling me. I cried a lot, but Leo was always there to soothe me and hand me a tissue. For the first time in a long while, I went to sleep before midnight and I didn't have any nightmares.

 ** _I love Leo so freaking much! He and Lina are just two adorable Hufflepuffs and God bless them._**

 ** _Also thanks to Lena0613,_** ** _Black Core Devil, Kamwayna, xMia099, and everyone else for your wonderful comments and support. You guys are the reason I keep writing, love you all!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Intervention

I watched with pain as Roy tumbled onto the roof from the street. It should have been a simple landing, but he didn't stick it. This alone, without even looking at his greasy hair that needed a cut or the 5 o'clock shadow concerned me.

Thankfully, Olli didn't say anything as he reached down and extended his hand to his former protege.

"Hey Roy, need a hand?" The blonde archer asked. But Roy simply snarled and slapped the hand away.

"No!" The ginger growled as he got up on his own.

"We think you do." Dick said and we all walked into view. Me, Dick and Wally on one side, and Dinah and Jim on the other.

His eyes immideatly flew to me. "You ratted me out!?" I went to explain but he cut me off, whirling around and walking to the edge of the roof. "I have nothing to say to any of you. Nothing to explain, nothing to justify."

Before Roy could walk away, Olli grabbed the was of cash sticking out of Roy's belt. "Nothing?"

A look of fear crossed over Roy's face. "It's...Not what it looks like." His features reverted back to anger. "I mean...That store owner won't miss it..And he offered me a reward anyway! Besides, I deserve it: guy wouldn't have any of his cash back without me."

 _Oh Lord above...It's even worse than I thought..._

"Do you even hear yourself?" Wally exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I need it okay?" Roy yelled, almost scaring me. "I need it to find Speedy-the real Roy Harper."

"Roy-""Don't!" His angry glare made my mouth shut and my body curl into itself. "I don't need this! I am trying to find the real Roy Harper, and it's costly... Especially when the rest of you have given up."

"Roy, I know you feel lost." Dinah said, stepping up.

"I'm not the one who's lost." Roy growled, stepping away from her.

"When was the last time you trained? The last time you slept?" Dinah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even start." Roy threatened. "I'm in the best shape of my life."

"Oh really?" And with that, Dinah went at Roy. Kicking at him as he backed away until he reached the edge of the roof, almost falling before Dinah grabbed him by the collar.

"Best shape of your life?" Dinah said in disappointment. "That was me holding back, way back." The blonde released her grip on Roy's shirt and he fell to the ground. "You used to treat your body like a temple, but now..."

"My body's no temple!" Roy growled. "It's a cheap knockoff-a fake. A clone."

"You need to take care of yourself Roy." I said, stepping forward and kneeling in front of Roy and extending my hand. "You've been tirelessly searching for Speedy for five years now, maybe it's time to out him to rest. You can go home to Starling City and we can help you get on the right track! It can be just like the old days!"

Roy snarled at me and slapped my hand away, getting up and walking to a ventilation box and sitting down. I stood up but didn't walk back to the others.

"You must have me confused with the real Roy Harper, the one you all stopped looking for!" Roy growled, being as stubborn as ever.

"You are real Roy-""Stop calling me that!" Roy growled and started muttering things about being a fake again.

"We get it!" Jim exclaimed, stepping forward with a look of annoyance in his face. "You're a clone! But you're not the only clone on this rooftop, and I know from personal experience how hard it is coming to terms with being a copy of someone else. That's why I gave up my identity as Guardian: so that I can figure out just who Jim Harper really was and who Jim Harper is supposed to be."

"That's not the only thing you gave up." Roy snarled.

"Roy you know we both spent years looking for the original Speedy, and everyone else here did the same: but nobody found him because the Light didn't keep him alive." Jim said. "It was Cadmus policy to delete the source material. He is dead, Brother; which is all the more reason you have to live. To honor the Roy that was."

Roy looked down and clenched his fists before looking back up, fixing his gaze on Wally.

"What are you even doing here West? I thought you ditched the hero game." Roy asked.

"Ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends." Wally explained. "And before you round back to the 'original' Roy again: let's face it, that guy was never our friend."

"We've all done the math, Speedy was abducted before any of us met." Dick stated.

"You're the guy we trained beside, fought beside..." Wally explained. "You're the only you we know."

" _You're_ our friend." I say with a small smile.

"Just because you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that." Dick added.

"I mean...Have you met Superboy?" Wally asked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

There was a moment of silence followed our words before Roy spoke again.

"All done?" Roy asked, getting up. "You want to salvage someone's soul? Go get Kaldur to see the light." At the mention of my former fiance I tensed but I pushed down the anxiety and focused on Roy who was walking away. "From what I hear he needs course-correcting, but leave me out!"

"Roy!" I exclaim, stepping forward but Dick grabs my arm.

"Write me off, or don't. Either way: blow." Roy said grumpy before shooting another grappling arrow and zooming to the next building.

The rooftop filled with melancholy and awkward tension before Wally sighed, turning to Dick and I.

"I need to head home, Artemis is waiting up for me." The ginger said and I smiled sadly at the mention of my best female friend. I walked over to Wally and hugged him gently.

"Say hi to her for me alright?" I asked and Wally chuckled lightly, hugging me back before pulling away.

"Will do." He said before turning to address both Dick and I. "You two stay safe, alright?"

"The same to you buddy." Dick said and Wally nodded before zooming off the roof and down the stairs.

Dicm and I shared a look. The intervention didn't go well, we had lost. But we still had a team to manage, let's just hope Mal and Conner were able to hold down the fort while we were gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Emtions

I rubbed at a knot in my neck angrily as I waited for the damn coffee machine to hurry up.

It was twelve hours since the talk with Roy but I still felt...Depressed and defeated. Roy was too far gone, I couldn't save him. Maybe if I had tried sooner, stopped trying to encourage his search for Speedy from the get-go...

No Roy was stubborn he would have done it anyways.

I groaned as I leaned forward, balancing my body on the table I was sitting at and putting my head in my arms. Maybe if I had gotten some sleep I would have been in better shape, but nope. Got home after 5 and only had three hours to fail at sleeping before I had to get up and get ready for work.

" _You're acting like you're hungover_." I heard a familiar voice say and I look up to see Quinn standing over me, a cocky grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

" _Trust me, I'm not_." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. " _Just...Tired_."

" _Ya I assumed as much_." He said before handing me a paper cup. " _That's why I got you good coffee, the machine here is garbage."_

" _You didn't have to do that Quinn_..." I muttered, taking the cup from him nontheless.

" _For my best employee and good friend? Nonsense_." He said, smirking as he sat down across from me.

" _Don't say that... Maddy's way better at teaching then I am_." I muttered.

" _Except Maddy's French is terrible and she takes 30 minute smoke-breaks_..." Quinn says before growing a terrified look on his face. " _Oh God I sound like my dad!"_

I couldn't help but laugh as I took a long sip of the warm coffee and almost moaned as the caffeine entered my system. " _You're doing a great job with the studio Quinn, your Dad must be proud."_

Quinn shrugged, brushing the dark brown hair from his blue eyes. " _Eh, he says I'm alright."_

I chuckled and took another long swig of coffee as I looked him over. Quinn had certainly grown since High School, his body had filled in with muscles and he had grown quite a bit. He had a little bit of facial scruff but it worked for him, and when he wore a button down his sleeved were rolled up and it was undone by three buttons. At first glance you couldn't tell that he owned a business, or even more surprisingly, that he was a father.

Sweet little Natalie...She was an angel for a two year old and looked so much like her father. It's too bad she couldn't have been born into a whole family, and not have been the product of a drunk one-night-stand and left on Quinn's doorstep nine months after.

" _So...Maia came to talk to me again._ " Quinn said and I groaned shoving my face into my palm.

" _I am so sorry, I keep telling her to leave you alone but-""Hey, it's alright Lina_." Quinn interjected, raising a hand to stop me. " _I'm actually happy someone so important to you recognizes that we're close friends. She's your...Cousin right?"_

I nodded, going along with our story. " _Ya, distant cousin. We met during Dad's funeral and we just kind of clicked. She's more like a little sister to me then anything."_

" _Right, that's sweet_." Quinn smiled before shaking his head and looking back at me. " _Anyways, she brought up high school and our past and stuff, and it got me thinking...If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Alright_?"

I smiled and nodded. " _Thanks Quinn_."

He smiled back and got up, pressing his hand to my shoulder. " _I mean it Lin', you've been there for me. You helped me take over the studio, you helped me with Natalie...You've been an awesome friend and I want to be there for you. So if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call me up_."

I looked up and smiled to him. We shared a moment of smiling at each other before we walked out. The moment he walked away though, I grabbed my phone and went to Maia's contact.

 _Please stop trying to set me and Quinn up! It's not gonna happen! -Lina_

Clicking my phone off, I shoved it into my pocket and got up. I had another class in thirty minutes, and Lord knows I need to stretch and do some dancing of my own before I go around teaching a bunch of seven year olds.

After work, I decided I needed to go visit Dad. So I packed my bag and started off, walking the ten minutes in the cold February weather to the cemetery.

While I walked, couples were everywhere. Holding hands and talking...Walking in and out of stores...kissing and laughing...This was a few kilometers west of the city of Love after all. Where better to spend Valentines day then in France?

I found myself reaching for my ring finger and feeling the space that my ring once sat. The absence of the cool metal was just one more reminder...And I hated it.

I had talked to Sha'lai'na and Cal, although it was a very awkward discussion. Mostly Cal standing off in the corner, brooding while Sha'lai'na apologized and cried profusely. Garth hadn't taken the news well either; but the meeting wasn't as awkward as it was with his parents. I think we sort of bonded in a way, the two of us had something in common after all: we were the only ones left sane or alive in our trio of friends. That was the most painful trip I had ever taken, and it was the last time I'd gone to Atlantis...And it might just stay that way.

When I finally got to the cemetery, my legs took me to dad's headstone as if on autopilot. When I got there though, I froze. It felt weird to just stand there but...I didn't want to sit down.

I ended up just standing.

" _Hey Dad...It's been a while. Sorry about that, I've been kind of busy. The team's just been really busy and when I'm not there I'm working or...Failing at sleeping- damn insomnia's worse then ever. Leo and I talked a while ago though, and I actually slept really well with him, I think it's because I thought he was you. It was like...I was a kid again, just sleeping in your arms; like none of this had ever happened. We hadn't been in the accident, I hadn't gotten my powers, I hadn't fallen in love, I hadn't been dumped...You hadn't had your stroke_..."

I felt the tears start and I cursed under my breath.

" _I'm sorry Dad...If I had just been there, instead of on that stupid mission. If I had been there, you would have gotten to the hospital in time! You'd be alright. But now...Calvin's off God-knows-where, Leo's alright but I mean...He's the youngest, he's still a kid! He shouldn't have to be the most mature out of all of us, you know? This family used to be the most important thing to me, and the most normal part of my life and now...It's all broken and shattered and it wouldn't be of I had just...Stayed home_."

I covered my face in my hands and groaned loudly.

" _ **Damnit why**?! Everything was going so well! I was engaged to the love of my life, I had an amazing family and a wonderful protege, I had the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for, and not to mention my dream job...Everything was so perfect and then...It all fell apart."_

I couldn't talk anymore as I looked down at the headstone below me.

 **Michael Dubois** **1957-2015** **Loving Father and Friend**

" _I miss you Papa..."_ I muttered, kissing my fingers and touching the headstone. "I miss you so much..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Maia standing over me. Before I could say anything, my body enveloped her in a hug which she immideatly returned.

"Are you alright?" She asked, more as a 'I have no idea what I'm supposed to say here' moment.

"No..." I muttered. "I don't think I am."

 ** _I figured it was time to bring Quinn back, and explain what happened to Lina's dad. So I hope y'all enjoy this angsty chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Maia

**_I decided to write a little chapter in Maia's perspective to try to show more of her personality and her as a person. It'll go along with the last chapter where Lina visits her father._**

 **Maia's POV**

My whole life I've been blind. The Tohunga said I should take my disability and put it to my advantage: judging people by their actions and not how they look and all that.

Of course, me being (the only) Atheist I never believed that. I knew it was just because of an illness I had before I was fully developed. But it was nice for people to think that my disability was a symbol from the gods as a way of showing how we should judge someone.

The things that happen in a small Maori village...

But when my powers manifested and all of a sudden I had an inkling of what it was like to be able to see...It almost made me feel worse. Like before it was fine, I couldn't see and that's how it was. But now...I could sense things, but I couldn't see them. I couldn't see how they looked, what colors they were, or how they messed with the Earth around them. I just...Could sense that they were there. It was like starving someone, and then putting food in front of them but not allowing them to eat it.

But that's the way it was. I knew where things were now, and it's a blessing. I shouldn't look down on this gift, I should welcome it with open arms.

"Maia, what do you think doing inside?" My mother's thick accent scolded and I found myself groaning as I felt her body storm into the living room of our small house.

"Resting Mother, that's what people do when they're not doing anything." I replied. "And what I like to do after school."

"Resting, ha! You should be outside, talking to people or practicing those excersize-things that _that woman_ keeps teaching you!" Mother exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"'That Woman' has a name _Kowhaea_ , and it's Lina, and I already practiced." I said, remembering when I was combat training early in the morning before the sun came up, and then meditated for power-control after. "As for socializing: I'll do that when people stop treating me like a freak."

"They don't treat you like a freak _Tamariki_ , you're just...Different." Mom said and I sighed, getting up and walking out.

"Whatever _Whaea_ , I'm heading out." I called before walking out of the house.

The land around my house was baren, and didn't have many obstacles for me to weasel through. I hummed as I ran a hand through my thick, messy hair. I hate brushing my hair, it's too thick and wavy that it's just a natural mess and, well, I don't have anyone to impress. So I just leave it the way it is.

Suddenly, I feel my phone buzz and I reach for it. I take out the built-in headphones and plug them in before pressing the button with 'read message' written in braille.

"Please stop trying to set me and Quinn up! It's not gonna happen Lina." The voice said and I laughed.

 _So Quinn talked to Lina huh, that had to be interesting..._

When my thoughts fell on Lina, my smile fell. Kaldur and Lina were an ideal couple: they brought each other out of their shells, always knew how to make each other smile and when they needed some love...It didn't take a genius to see why they would have lasted so long.

But then that idiot had to go betray the team, smashing Lina's heart in the process. Then to add insult to injury, her Dad had his stroke and passed away...

I knew from personal experience what it was like to lose your father when you were so close, and how hard it can be on someone. Of course, when my dad passed away I didn't have anybody. Lina has me and her brothers (or at least Leo), and I hope that that will be enough.

She's done so much for me, I just hope I can repay her by helping her through this.

When I finally got to the Zeta-tube, I went straight to France. Walking into the dance studio, the familiar essence of sweat and perfume drifted into my nose.

" _Ah, if it isn't our friend from New Zealand_." Quinn's voice said and I smiled and faced where I sensed his body was.

" _Hey Quinn_." I said, using the French Lina had taught me. " _Is Lina still around?_ "

" _She actually just left...She wasn't in a great mood so I think you may want to check the cemetery._ " Quinn said and I nodded.

" _Got it, Thanks Q_." I said and Quinn laughed before I walked out.

Quinn was alright. He was charming and well-mannered, probably coming from being a single-teen-father. Honestly, I was a little surprised when I heard that he and Lina had a little bit of a fling in High School. I could see how they would be friends, but he just always seemed kind of...Loud compared to Lina. Then again, who am I to judge? I'm just a lonely Asexual-stereotype who doesn't understand how love works.

I walked down the streets of France country, effortlessly using my powers to dodge the cold. As I walked, I adjusted my evil sunglasses. I hated having to wear the damn things, but at the same time I understood it. If someone saw a blind girl walking along the streets without a guide or a staff: it wouldn't end well. Secret ID and all that...

When I finally got to the cemetery, the winds picked up the sound of someone crying. I immideatly knew it was Lina, and my legs took off without me even noticing. Before I knew it, Lina was clutching me into her chest while I muttered words of comfort into her ear.


	9. Chapter 9: Energy Impulses

I hate doing research.

I know, surprise surprise: the girl that didn't want to go to college hates research.

Okay, I guess everyone (except for a few people that I don't think are totally normal) kind of hated research. I mean, it's taxing and annoying!

But as the second-in-command (a position I'm currently regretting accepting) of the team, it was some kind of unspoken rule that I had to do it or something. Especially when it came to alien tech that the team was able to grab from the incident on Malina Island.

Except I couldn't understand most of it!

I groaned and rubbed at my eyes and I saw Dick send me a sympathetic look at me.

"Sorry about this Lina, I know this isn't really your forte." The teenager said and I sighed, waving him off.

"It has to be done...Let's just get it done and over with." I said, trying to grasp some form of conviction before looking back at the holographic screen in fro the of me, silently cursing it. "Just please tell me you're done the translation."

" ** _Translation complete_**." The computer rang and I sighed in relief.

"Thank the Gods!" I praised, looking to the sky. I heard Dick chuckle lightly before the sound of footsteps caught our attention. I turned to see Tim, Maia and Gar walking together, looking bored and curious.

"Is that the Krolotean intel?" Tim guessed, scanning the holographic screens with his masked eyes.

"What Krolotean intel?" Gar asked, looking at all of us for an explanation. Dick continued to type as he provided one.

"The data files M'gann and J'onn recovered on Malina Island before it was destroyed." The oldest Bat-child explained.

"Ah." Gar said, understanding. "Noted."

"Apparently the Krolotean's were...Kidnapping people." I frowned, looking at the suddenly understandable information in front of me. "They were using as test subjects!"

"For what?" Maia asked panicked.

"They were hoping to find something." Dick explained as he zoomed from file to file. "Something inside us..."

"What?" Gar asked, stepping forward.

"There's no proper translation in...Any language on Earth." I said, looking at the section Dick had pulled up.

"The nearest translation is... _Meta-gene_."

I furrowed my brow, not having a clue of what that meant.

"What's a Meta-gene?" Tim asked.

"Never Meta-gene I didn't like..." Gar chuckled, smirking and I whirled around.

"No, you are still to young to make those jokes." I said strictly and Gar slumped over, looking slightly disappointed.

Suddenly, an alarm started going off and we all leaped to attention.

" ** _Warning: Unknown Energy Impulse_**."

The screens vanish and we all prepare for some sort of attack. I'm surprised when the winds in the cave start blowing wildly, even without my summoning and I look to Maia to see a similar look of confusion. Her 'vision' was probably getting blurred.

Before I could try to help her, cracks of electricity flooded the air before centering in the middle of the room; drawing a our attention to the area. Dick and I step forward, shielding our youngers if the ball of energy could was a threat. But instead of attacking, it faded away as an odd, bell-shaped machine fell from it instead. Parts of it were smoking, and it made a low whirring noise.

"Stand ready." Dick ordered as he pulled out his eriska sticks. I summon the winds and in my peripheral I see Maia pull out her swords and Tim his bo-staff. Garfield, not having a weapon, just crouched into a fighting position and prepared to pounce and shift if the event called for it.

Alas, as the machine opened we were not met with an attack...but rather a teenage boy in a white and red superhero suit and brunette bedhead, jumping out of the machine with jazz-hands and yelling "Tada".

As the cave's alarms went crazy, the boy's arms dropped.

"Computer, lockdown cave." Dick ordered and the alarms ceased.

"Well I think we found our 'unknown energy impulse'..." Gar muttered.

"Impulse? That's so crash! Catchy, dramatic, one-word!" The boy exclaims at a super-fast pace as he runs over to us at...super-speed?"Like Nightwing, and Robin, and Zephyr, and Clairvoyance, and Beast Boy-well, Beast Boy's two words. Blue Beetle's two words, is he here? Nevermind _Impulse_ can find out for himself."

 _What the hell is going on?! Who is this kid? Is he a speedster? Did Barry an Iris have a kid I didn't know about? **Did Wally and Artemis?!** Wait no, none of them are brunettes..._

"You three, go after him." Nightwing ordered to Tim, Gar and Maia. "Take him down, now."

And with that, Gar formed into a cheetah and the three of them ran away, following the intruder.

"Did that kid look familiar to you? What the heck is 'crash'?" I asked, very confused. Dick shook his head and shrugged.

Not even five minutes later, 'Impulse' came running back in so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I collected the air around the kid and formed a tornado before pushing it, and the boy, into the wall of the cave as hard as I could without causing him permanent damage. When I released my winds, the boy tumbled to the ground, groaning. Quickly, Nightwing cuffed the boy and pinned him to the ground.

"Now _that_ was crash." Dick says.

"What?" I asked, sending him a look.

"For you two maybe, for me...I'm totally feeling the mode." The kid groaned.

"Seriously, am I _that_ behind on slang?" I exclaimed.

 **(Warning: Super-long A/N)**

 ** _Geez_** ** _, I haven't updated in almost ten days! I'm so sorry guys I totally dropped the ball. My school's musical is opening this week, my mental health hasn't been the greatest these past fewweeks,and I've been getting really sick...so on top of school, work, and other stuff I just haven't had time to write. Not to mention season 2 so far hasn't been great, and I'm sorry about that to. ButI promise, with the upcoming events this is going to be getting a lot better so hang in there. In the mean time, I should let y'all know of a few things. I've had quite a few questions relating to whether Maia will be having a love interest, and who it might be. A lot of people in particular were wondering if I would be pairing her off with Jaime or Bart._** ** _The answer is no. To be honest, I don't really know if I'm going to give Maia a love interest. But I do know that it won't be Jaime or Bart because (surprise, surprise)Bluepulse is going to be acanon couple in this series._**

 ** _Those_** ** _of you that follow me on Tumblrwere probably expecting this._**

 ** _I'm_** ** _sorry if you don't like Bluepulse, or ship it. I have gotten a little bit of flack from people who don't like the fact that I have LGBTQ characters in this story (Lina being queer, Maia being asexual (there may be a trans character in the future, fair warning)) but as a member of the community (proud bisexual)...I think there needs to be more LGBTQ superheroes._**

 ** _THANK_** ** _YOU GREG WEISSMAN FOR PUTTING INCANON LGBTQ CHARACTERS IN SEASON 3_**

 ** _One_** ** _last thing: Lina will not be pregnant during this story. I have had SO many people tell me that 'it'd make a good plot point' or 'it'd spice things up'...sorry but no. In my opinion, it's been overdone and I just...do y'all really think Kaldur and Lina are the type to have a child before marriage? I think they'd try to avoid that all costs because they know that they wouldn't be able to have that kind of responsibility! But don't worry, this season will be plenty dramatic withoutthe help pregnancies._**

 ** _Yikes_** ** _that was longer then I meant to do...oh well, thanks for reading it if you stuck around. I'll try toget the next chapter up tomorrow but it's going to be opening night so...no promises. Hope y'all had a Happy Spring Equinox!_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Boy From The Future

"So you're a tourist...From the _future_." Time clarified, looking at the...odd speedster that was sitting in front of the teenagers, with a skeptical look. Dick and I were a little ways a way, Dick filling up a glace of water as we both scanned the 'tourist'.

"Why so surprised?" The brunette-Impulse-asked. "Half the meet at comic-con are from my era."

This seemed to irk Maia as she hit Impulse's gut with the butt of her sword, winding the speedster.

"Clairvoyance!" I exclaimed and my protégé shrugged innocently, sheathing her swords as she muttered an innocent "What?".

"Look...look, guys." Impulse panted, regaining his breath after my protégé's attack. "We should all be friends, I'm really one of you! Part of the heroic legacy, right? My name's Bart Allen, y'know, grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash?"

 _Well there goes Barry's secret ID_

"Do we believe him?" Iwhispered to Dick as he straightened up, glace finally full.

"Not sure yet." Dick hummed before walkingover to our teammates."Well Bart," Dick spoke in a terrible attempt at acting hospitable aswe entered the conversation, "Coming all the way from the future, you must've worked up...quite a thirst." Dick handed Impulse the water.

"Thanks." Bart said and he leaned forward, takinga drink before jerking away. "Oh, ah! You're trying to get my DNA sample! You need my spit." Bart leaned over and spat into the cup, causing me to cringe slightly. "Ha! That is such a Dick Grayson think to do."

This made us all freeze and halt, staring at Bart in confusion and curiosity.

 _Did he just..._

"How did-" Tim's voice faltered as his head swung from his older mentor-figure to Impulse.

"See! I know stuff only a future guy would know." Impulse beamed. "Dick Grayson." His eyes switched to all of us as he started listing off our true names. "Angelina Dubois, Tim Drake, Maia Henate, Garfield Logan."

"Ya a future guy...or a bad guy!" Maia exclaimed, unsheathing her daggers again and pointing one at Impulse's neck. This time I didn't stop her, only holding her shoulder to ease the tension; silently telling her to wait a moment.

"Your real name's Tim!" Gar cringed, pointing at his friend before turning to Nightwing. "And yours is...Dick?"

"Reaction sound familiar?" I whispered to Dick. I had had a very similar reaction upon learning Dick's true name. However, my joke didn't stop both of the bat-children from glaring at both Gar and Impulse.

"Oops, spoilers." Bart said, slouching and grinning bashfully. "This secret ID thing is so retro! I mean, you can call me Impulse, or Bart, or Bart Allen, or Bart Impulse Allen: it's all crash."

"Dear God you're worse then Wally." I deadpanned.

"Agreed, you talk too much." Maia groaned, pushing her sword slightly closer to Bart's apple. Bart looked slightly nervous, but I have a feeling he knew Maia wouldn't do any permanent damage.

"Is it possible he might actually be telling the truth?" Tim asked Dick. "Could he really be from the future?"

"He certainly acts like a member of the Allen-West family." Maia deadpanned, but was soon shoved out of the way by an anxious Garfield.

"Tell us something we don't know yet! When do I become leader of the team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?" Gar growled, but was cut off by Maia kicking the boy much like he had done with her.

"Don't shove me!" Maia exclaimed and I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sorry BB." Impulse chuckled, looking at Gar and Maia's interactions humorlessly. "Never was the best history student. Besides, we can't risk altering the time stream: we do that, we're all feeling the mode."

"And the mode is...bad, right?" I asked, still not getting the whole concept behind this whole 'crash' and 'mode' thing.

Impulse nodded spastically. "Doesn't get any worse, always best to crash the mode."

"Uh...noted?" Gar replied, sounding as confused as I felt. Our introduction to weird slang 101 was interrupted by the sound of the cave's computer.

" ** _Recognized: Mal Duncan_** A10."

"Oh, sounds like a door opening somewhere." Impulse exclaimed. "And that's my cue."

Before any of us could do anything, Bart's wrists and feet started vibrating and a second later, the cuffs fell off before Bart ran out.

 _Crap! I forgot about the whole vibrating-molecules thing!!_

"Not again!" Maia groaned.

"Don't worry." Gar said. "The Peregrine Falcon is the fastest bird alive!" And with that, the boy shifted into the bird he had named and soared off after Impulse.

"I can fly after him at top speed." I suggested but Dick shook his head.

"No, Impulse is too fast." Dick shook his head before walking back and pulling up a holographic screen. "But at least we can track him."

"You planted a tracer?" Tim questioned. "It'll fall off at his speed."

"It won't." Dick smirked, turning to his protégé. "He drank it!"

Tim got a look of amazement as he lifted the glass Impulse had drunken out of. "Sub-coetaneous micro-tracker in the water, nice."

"I have no idea what that means." I frowned.

"Nerds." Maia shrugged at me.

"Agreed." I replied.

"He's making a beeline for Central City." Dick said, and he sent a glance over at me, communicating silently.

"Go ahead, but if Artemis kills you: it's your fault." I shrugged. Dick nodded before pulling out his phone, pressing a speed-dial, and putting the phone to his ear.

After a long moment of hushed conversation, Dick ended the call and pocketed his phone.

"So?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wally's on it." Dick nodded. "Says Artemis was going to kill both him and me."

"Honestly the least surprising thing that's happened today." I confessed before going over to Tim, upon stretching my hand out the young boy handed me the glass Impulse had spat in. "We _are_ running DNA tests, right?"

Dick nodded. "That's probably a good idea, yeah."

I turned to Tim, Maia and a newly arrived (and out of breath) Gar.

"You three can go train until we get Impulse back. Tim, work on your attacks. Gar, work on the evasion methods we talked about. Maia, you need to train your ability to sense flying projectiles mid-battle. Okay?"

They all nodded and left for the gym.

"Well done, you've really gotten the hang of this trainer gig." Rick said, pulling up another holo-screen.

"It's not that hard, a lot like teaching dance...Just more violent and with weapons and superpowers." I shrugged. "Do you need my help? I can go train the kids if I'll get in your way."

"Nah, I got it. You go train." He said, and I nodded before running to catch up with the teenagers.

So apparently Impulse interfered with a battle consisting of Flash and some radioactive guy named Neutron. Wally and Jay ran in to save the day and everyone turned out alright before they all returned to the cave. Just in time to see the DNA results.

"Impulse's DNA matches with both Iris and you, Barry." I explained.

"And this...thing is giving of Zeta and chornalium radiation." Nightwing added, motioning to the machine Impulse had used to travel to the present.

"Which is, based on pure theory, what you'd expect to find radiating off of a time machine." Wally nodded.

Barry clasped Impulse on the shoulder. "Which means you're exactly who you say you are."

Bart laughed in response. "Told ya! Anyways; it's been crash, but the future awaits! I gotta run!" Everyone either cringed or facepalmed as Bart got into his machine. "See what I did there? With the run? That was for you Gramps!"

"Do bad puns just...Come with powers?" I cringed.

"Bart, thanks for coming. I look forward to seeing-ugh-meeting you again for the first time." Barry smiled. "And watching you grow up."

" _That_." Bart smiled. "Will be crash."

With one last final embrace to his grandfather, Bart reloaded himself into his machine and shut the door.

After a long and awkward moment with nothing happening, I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head to the side.

"Maybe...He's traveling forward one second at a time?" Gar asked.

"Don't think it works that way Gar." Maia said, propping he hands on her hips.

Suddenly, the door flung open; Bart having kicked it open before flying out. "It's not working! The whole thing's fried!"

"Is there any way you could fix it?" I asked.

"I'm a tourist! Not a chornal expert!" Bart groaned, kicking the machine. "I'm stuck in the stupid past! Ugh! I'm so moded!"

"Well...Untill we find a way to get you back, maybe you can stay with Barry?" Dick asked.

"That would be so crash!" Bart cheered.

"Oh, no!" Barry said, shaking his head. "Iris is pregnant, and she already has one speedster to deal with. Adding another, especially one that's our grandson, is not a good idea."

"Wait, Iris is pregnant?" I asked, perking up. "Congratulations."

Barry smiled and patted my shoulder.

"He can stay with Joan and me." Jay suddenly piped up, clapping Bart on the back. "I'd like to get to know my honorary great-grandson while I'm still alive. How does that sound, kid?"

"That sounds great!" Bart exclaimed.

I made eye contact with Dick, silently communicating before we both nodded.

"So it's settled." Dick said.

"Bart will stay with the Garrick's on best _behavior_." I sent a look to Bart. "While working with the team."

"Part of the team?" Bart exclaimed, almost glowing. "Seriously? That's so crash!"

"Just...no more spoilers." Dick said sternly. Bart replied by 'zipping' his lips, before immideatly making a whooping sound and dancing around in happiness.


	11. Chapter 11: Godmothers and Aunts

After dropping Maia off in New Zealand, I was surprised to get a call from Roy. A little nervous, I answered. I assumed Roy was still mad about the talk, so the reason he was calling me couldnt have been good.

"Roy? Is everything okay?" I answered.

"Hello to you too." Roy chuckled, catching me off guard. It had been...Years since I'd heard him laugh.

"Roy, are you drunk?" I asked.

"Why the hell would you think I'm drunk?" He exclaimed.

"Why else would you be laughing?" I yelled back.

There was a pause before Roy answered. "Ya...I guess it had been a while, huh?"

"For both of us..." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

Another moment of silence before I heard Roy curse under his breath. "Hey Lina, you think you could meet me? Star City, corner of 65th and Oakland?"

"Ya...sure. Are you alright?" I hesitantly accepted, still worryingly wondering why Roy had suddenly called me.

"I'm...I'm alright, just...I need to talk you." Roy said, before hanging on. Frowning, I shrugged and flew to the Zeta-tubes.

I decided to meet Roy in civvies. It was late and I was tired, not really expecting a fight. So I just wore a simple pair of black leggings and a simple top under my winter jacket.

The place Roy told me to meet was (unsurprisingly) an alley, so I felt a little uneasy walking into it. But I did nonetheless and leaned against the wall, waiting for Roy.

"Hello beautiful." A guy said, walking up to me and I felt my patience immideatly plummet. I never had patience for cat-callers.

I didn't answer the man, so he unfortunately moved closer. "Hello? Gorgeous? Do you hear me?"

 _Should I...Yes._

" _Pardon_?" I asked in my mother tongue, turning to the man. " _Je veux vraiment que vous partez. Honnêtement, je veux bien vous battre, parce que catacalling en sexiste alors s'il vous plaît me donner une raison_."

The guy looked taken back. "Um... Nevermind." He stumbled back, but was met by an arrow flying and landing in the wall, an incg away from his nose.

"This guy messing with you Lina?" Roy's voice said and suddenly, a heavy thud met my ears: signifying that Roy had landed in the alley.

The man spun around, hands up. "Hey man, I was just leaving."

"Ya, you were." Roy said threateningly.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to mess with your girl..." The man said.

"I'm not anybody's girl, and if I was: that shouldn't make you feel sorry for objectifying a women." I growled, making the guy pain around.

"You speak English!"

"And you're an asshole." I shrugged. "Now get running."

The guy was smart and did as told.

"Well well...Lina Dubois is swearing now: never thought I'd see the day." Roy smirked.

"Believe it or not, I'll be 22 in April." I hummed. "Of course I don't go running around dropping F-bombs like you either..."

Roy shrugged, but looked amused. "So you're a badass now?"

"I believe Maia used the term 'matured in an extreme fashion'." I shrugged. "Honestly, I'm still me. I'm just...I don't know..."

"A lot less optimistic." Roy cut in. "You can see it in your eyes, that...Naive Innocence you always had...It's gone."

"It hasn't exactly been an easy year for me Roy." I crossed my arms, looking away in a form of shame.

"I know." He said. "And that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry."

I head snapped back to his face. "What?"

"With Kal and your dad...You needed friends-support-and I should have been there. You were there for me when I found out about I was a clone and for five years while I ran around searching for Speedy...And what do I do in return?"

I placed a hand in Roy's shoulder. "You don't need to apologise, I get it. This was you life mission, or whatever. Please don't beat yourself over it..."

Roy sighed before looking up at me he seemed to be debating something in his head before his eyes filled with resolve. "I found Speedy...And I'm a father."

I froze, a shocked look on my face as I starred at my friend.

"Excuse me?" I asked, probably not hearing him write.

"I found Speedy, he was at a secret League of Shadows base up North. The League's taking care of him now." Roy explained. "And I'm a father."

"Ya, see, I'm still not getting that last part." I said, mond still frozen. "Wh... _HOW_?"

"I would have thought you knew the how by now..." Roy smirked and I glared at him, causing him to raise his hands in innocence.

"No I mean...Who's the mother? Is she taking care of it on her own? Did she dump the kid on your doorstep Harry-Potter-style? Will you be Abel to take care of it on your own?" I bombarded Roy with questions.

"Ya...You're not going to like this next part." Roy said, scratching the back of his neck. I frowned, Commanding him to tell me anyways. "The mom...Is Cheshire...She's kind of my wife..."

I froze again.

" **What**?"

I clutched Roy by his upper arm and started to shake him. "What the hell Roy? You do realize she's an _assassin_ , right?! When did you even marry her? Why would you even marry her" Then a thought crossed my mind. "Holy crap you married Artemis' sister. Does she know? Cause this shouldn't be a secret from her, you know how I feel about secrets!"

"Artemis knows." Roy nodded, trying to calm me down. "Chesh' left to go talk to her an hour ago."

"You even have a cute nickname for her...Great." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.

"I want you to be the Godmother." Roy admitted.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm honoured...But what?" I asked.

"If anything happens to me, and if Chesh' can't handle Lian, or something: I want you to take her. You're the only person I trust with her, the only person that's stuck close to me through thick and thin and I can trust with my daughter."

"Did you tell...Jade?" I asked, attempting to be civil.

"She agreed. Not that I'm surprised; the only people she knows that aren't her enemies or supervillains are her family, And her mom's getting on in years and...I don't really think Artemis can handle a kid." Roy admitted.

I sighed. "...Her name's Lian, huh? That's a beautiful name...Okay, I accept." I said, smiling. "

A look of relief flooded Roy's body as he suddenly engulfed me in an embrace. After a moment of hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks Lina." He said.

"No problem Roy." I replied.

The moment was ruined, however, when my phone started to ring. I pulled away, answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

" **Lina are you with Roy? Because I swear to God I want to rip his throat out**!" Artemis' screeching voice met my ear, causing me to rip the phone away from my ear in an attempt to save my hearing.

"You just heard about Lian I take it..." I said, attempting to calm Artemis through the phone.

" **First five months I know him, he thinks I'm untrustworthy because my family is evil! Then he goes and marries and _IMPREGNANTS_ my sister**!"

"Calm down Artemis...It's okay..." I soothe.

" **Not to mention he treats you like shit for a good year and then asks you to be the fucking _godmother_! Who does this guy think he is?!"**

"...Hi Artemis." Roy said, looking slightly terrified.

" **Roy, you son-of-a-bitch**!" Artemis shrieks, causing me to hold back a fit of giggles.

"Artemis, calm down. It's not like yelling will do anything." I instruct calmly.

"I don't care, **_I'm yelling_**."

It was a long, long time until I was able to leave for home.


	12. Chapter 12: In An Alternate Future

**_I am not emotionally prepared to write the next part yet...So I'm writing this little mini-chapter to delay my having to write what we all know is coming up._**

"So what do you think?" Bart asked, placing his hands on his hips and striking a confident pose even though he was panting from being out of breath.

"You have great reflexes and blocking/dodging skills, but that's usual to find in an experienced speedster. However your attacks could use some work, as well as your physical strength." I noted, running our past five sparring matches in my head.

"Fast, not strong." Bart shrugged, both summing up my evaluation and stating a fact that he's probably figured out himself over time.

"Although I must say, you obviously know your way around a fight. We're you trained in your era?" I asked, walking over to a nearby bench and picking up Bart and my own towels before throwing Bart his. "Or...Am I not allowed to ask that? Spoilers and all that."

"I was trained." Bart nodded, catching the towel. "Thanks. Ya, training was something I always loved doing. Got the energy out, you know?"

I couldn't help but laugh, letting my hair out of its braid and shaking it out, letting it tumble to it's natural waist-length. "You sound like Wally, and Maia...and pretty much half the people on this team."

"And you sound like-" Bart clapped a hand over his mouth, like he was about to swear in front of a child. I raised an eyebrow as I studied the young boy, confused by his sudden need to cover his mouth. "Sorry...Still getting used to spoilers!"

The sudden realization hit me and I understood why he had clapped his hand over his own mouth.

"It's alright...I'm glad you were able to stop yourself." I said awkwardly, not knowing what to say in this situation.

"It's just...Really hard." He sighed while a hand ran through his hair. I felt a shock of empathy for the boy and strolled over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I help?" I asked. Bart wasn't a bad kid, and it must feel terrible to be away from his home, nevermind his ERA. He's been through a lot in the past couple days, and the least he deserved was someone to talk to.

Bart sighed again, his usually confident demeanor slouching forward. "I mean...According to what I know: my future is only one of many...but I know so much about everyone and it's just SO not crash not being able to say anything. Like people dying, getting married, having kids...Do you know how many times I've looked at someone and just seen their children! I mean...It's weird enough to see Gramps in his prime, nevermind without Dad! And you-" Once again, Bart clapped his hand over his mouth. A heard a muffled curse from behind his hand. I stood, a little surprised.

"I...Have kids?" I asked, my mind suddenly being hit with a thousand emotions all at once. My hand fell from Bart's shoulder as my mind filled with questions.

"I shouldn't have said that!" Bart started rambling, mumbling to himself. "I mean, from what hear there's no way that they could have been born with-" Bart stopped again. " **Goddamnit**!"

I snapped out of my trance to focus back onto Bart. "Hey, it's alright. You didn't say anything, erasing it from my memory. It's alright."

Bart sighed, and looked slightly less worried. "Good, I just...Can I...Can I say one more thing?" I hesitantly nodded. "You're an amazing Mom, and the children I met...They're pretty amazing too."

That caught me. Sure, the topic of children had been discussed between Kaldur and I but...I don't know...I think I was always afraid that I'd be a bad mother, not having many memories of my own. But hearing that in some future universe...That I had amazing children and was a good mother...My body filled with a sense of dread, but also relief.

But his statement left one other question in my mind, a question that left a weird feeling like a bitter after-taste.

"I want to ask you something...But I don't know if I should..." I muttered.

Bart shrugged. "If we haven't already ruined the time-stream, I don't see what one more question could do..."

I sighed and twirled a lock of brown hair between my fingers as I looked straight at Bart.

"Who was the father of my children?"


	13. Chapter 13: Sabotage

**_I didn't want to right this chapter! But I had to! AHHH! This is probably the longest chapter in this whole series and I'm slightly concerned..._**

Something wasn't right, I could sense it from the moment Dick talked to us. Then it grew when I talked with Artemis, and it was fully grown when I heard Wally's reaction.

You know that feeling when you walk into a room and it suddenly goes quiet, and you can't tell if they were talking about you or not? And you just feel super awkward and uncomfortable, and a weird prickly feeling forms crawls up your neck? I was getting that feeling.

Nevertheless, I wasn't going to make a big deal out of nothing. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

And who was I to question it if Artemis wanted to rejoin the team?

I knocked on Artemis and Wally's front door as I unlocked it with my key.

"I'm coming in, please be decent." I yelled before opening the door. Thankfully when I looked inside the young couple's apartment, both inhabitants were there, fully dressed. "Thank God."

"You've been doing that since we first started dating, Lina." Wally smirked.

"That's because a month into your relationship, I walked into Artemis' room unannounced to see you two," I pointed a finger at my two friends "half-naked and a heaping pile of limbs on her bed."

A light blush flooded the two lover's cheeks at the memory. "Touche..." Wally muttered.

A second later, Artemis pulled away from Wally and strolled over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged tightly. "It's great to see you again Lina, you look great."

"Thanks Artemis, you do too." I said, returning the hug. After a moment, we pulled away and I turned to Wally, smiling. "I guess it's nice to see you too."

Wally rolled his eyes before zooming over to me and picking me up in a bear-hug, swinging me around. I laugh crazily before he sets me down, when I punch his shoulder lightly. "Hey Wally."

"Hey Lin'" Wally smiles back, patting my head.

"I'm pretty sure if you were any other girl, I'd be jealous." Artemis joked, placing her hands on her hips. "But your Lina, so it's alright."

I stick my tongue out immaturely at the blonde before pulling away from Wally.

"I hate to cut the moment short, but we gotta get going. You have your uniform?" I asked Artemis. She smirked and pulled the neck of her sweater down, revealing the familiar green leather of her uniform.

"Locked and loaded." She smirked confidently. I nodded before moving out of the way so that the two love-birds could say their goodbyes. I averted my eyes as Wally placed a passionate kiss on Artemis' lips.

"Stay safe babe, alright?" Wally asked after their kiss had ended. Wally's body language screamed that he didn't want her to go, and I couldn't blame him. Wally and Artemis left for a reason, and a damn good one. I didn't understand why Artemis had chosen to come back, but I also knew that it was none of my concern.

"Of course." She said, smiling as they kissed one more time. A moment later, Artemis pulled away and faced me.

"Are you ready?" I asked, giving her a small, supportive, smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Artemis replied, confusing me. If she didn't want to go, why was she? It's not like anybody was forcing her to do this.

I pushed the question aside, and with that we left the apartment and made our way to the Zeta-tubes.

" ** _Recognized: Zephyr_** B04, Artemis B09."

"Artemis!" Megan exclaimed happily as she flew over, entrapping the blonde in a bear-hug. I narrowly dodged the martian girl as she rocketed towards us.

"Hey M'gann." Artemis said with a smile. After a moment, they separated.

"How's Wally?" Megan asked.

"Y'know...Wally." Artemis shrugged and the two of them laughed.

"Welcome back girl." Mal said, strolling over.

"Mal, hey!" Artemis said, and the two of them fist-bumped.

"We've _so_ missed you around here." Conner said.

"Conner!" Artemis exclaimed, giving the clone a quick hug.

"Always had a feeling you'd come back." Maia smirked, giving Artemis a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"What can I say?" Artemis said, rubbing Maia's head. "Someone's gotta help Lina look after your sorry butt."

La'gann waled over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "I relish this opportunity to fight beside you, archer."

Artemis sent me a look, silently saying _seriously, does he always talk like that_? I only pursed my lips and shrugged.

"Thanks...La'gann." Artemis said awkwardly.

"Okay Gamma squad, listen up." Dick intervened. "The mission is Cape Carnaval, covert-ops to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com stat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens, and would do anything to scrub this launch."

Megan flinched slightly, and I immideatly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But that's why I came back." Artemis said soothingly, placing a hand on Megan's arm. "Because not all of us feel that way."

"Amen to that." I smiled.

"So why are you going?" Mal asked Dick, who took out his weapons and smirked.

"Let's just say after running this team for a year, I'm peckish for a little action."

" _Link established_." Megan's voice rang through my head as I stood on the South-facing communications tower with Maia. As I looked through my binoculars, my protege was on the top of the tower: scanning the Cape by using her powers.

" _Good. Begin aerial-sweep of the Cape's perimeter_." Dick ordered.

" _Hey boss, I'd be happy to help my Angel-fish on that assignment..._ " La'gann said and I mentally gagged, an awkward tension flooding through the mind-link.

" _Negative Lagoon Boy_." Dick hissed, obviously not approving of the statement. " _You're right where I need you: giving me maximum coverage-in the water, on land, and in the air. In case there's any attempts at sabotage."_

"Does La'gann have to be so...douche-bagey?" Maia hissed, flipping onto the platform where I was standing.

I took my eyes away from my binoculars as I looked at Maia with a strict look. "Maia, be respectful." I turned back to my look-out duty. "And don't you have a job to be doing?"

"I can still sense within 2 miles from here, I don't have to be on the top of a skyscraper." Maia hissed, bending her neck to crack it and I rolled my eyes at her antics. "Besides, I'm bored."

"Stake-outs aren't supposed to be fun Clairvoyance." I lectured. "I know you like the fighting element to being a hero, but it's not all combat and kicking-butt."

Maia sighed, blowing a strand of curly hair out of her face. "You're just grouchy cause you hate the water and Nightwing almost put you on aqua-defences."

I sent a glare at Maia, who took one look at my face and back off.

"Sorry."

" _Woah...Heads up minnows, we've got bad-guys. Black Manta troopers_ " La'gann telepathically said, making me pale and stiffen. " _They're protecting some sort of...Platform beneath the surface, just off-shore. I'm taking them down_!"

" _Belay that_." Dick commanded. " _Wait for backup_."

" _I can help_." I piped up.

 _"I think we all know that's not the best idea_." Conner answered immideatly, making me feel like I had been hit in the gut. " _I'll scrounge up a re-breather from the cargo-hold and help the rookie out."_

" ** _Rookie_**?!" La'gann growled. " _Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the boy of stee_ l!" I could practically feel La'gann's anger and adreniline through the psychic link.

" _Lagoon Boy, stay down_." Dick commanded.

" _Sorry, you're breaking up. Chhhh chhhh_." La'gann said, making static-sounds.

"There's no static on the psychic-link!" Dick exclaimed.

" _Quality boyfriend you got there M'gann_..." Maia stated, causing me to slap her shoulder although I did swallow back a chuckle.

" _Company_!" Artemis exclaimed, and I flew up to see that there were troopers running onto the shore. Dick and Artemis were closer, but it wouldn't take Maia and I to get there.

" _Zephyr, Clairvoyance_!" Dick commanded and I looked over in time to see Maia rocketing up and onto my back where I caught her with ease using my powers.

" ** _We're on it!"_** The two of us said in sink as I flew us to the beach. As we landed, the soldiers began shooting although some of them were aiming at Artemis and Dick who were zip-lining down and onto the other side of the fire-wall.

" _Superboy, you got that re-breather_?" Dick asked as Maia and I started taking down gunmen.

" _Negative, **La'gann** forgot to restock_." Conner growled.

" _Then take the helm. Miss M, gill-up and help Lagoon Boy_." Dick commanded.

A Yelp caught my ears and I looked over to see Maia had been hit as she held her arm, a look of pain and rage crossing her face. She'd be okay, but we needed backup.

" _We need cover-fire down here_." I ordered as I ran over, taking the head of the guy who had shot Maia and smashing it into my knee-cap. The man tumbled to the ground and Maia shot me a thumbs-up.

As she did, a few blasts hit some nearby troopers and I looked up to see the bioship swooping close to land.

" _That's our cue_!" Artemis' voice said, but a nearby explosion was seen in my peripherals.

" _I know you're rusty, but are you trying to get yourself killed?!"_ Dick exclaimed.

" _I told you we should have waited until she had trained a bit._ " I growled as I air-punched another soldier.

After a moment, a bright streak spread across the sky and I looked up to see...A missile headed straight for the communication rocket.

" _I think I can redirect it_!" I exclaimed.

" _Go_!" Dick commanded, and I shot off at top speed.

The winds around me howled in complaint and they stressed on my limbs, begging me to slow down. But I didn't. I pushed further, using the mental strength I had learned over the years to control the winds and not the other way around. Finally, I reached the missile in time. I used my remaining strength to pull the winds into a hurricane and I groaned as they lagged. I gritted my teeth, closing my eyes in determination...Until I felt the rocket-propelled-weapon shoot upwards.

I dizzily saw the projectile explode, about three stories away from the top of the rocket and I sighed in relief...Just before the winds collapsed around me and I began to fall but my body was wiped and couldn't move or even summon a breeze to help.

"Lina!" I heard Maia call, and a moment later, I felt small but strong arms wrapped around me before I began falling, albeit at a much slower pace. When we landed, I opened my eyes to see Maia struggling to hold me up.

"Spirits! You are heavy!" Maia groaned before dropping me on the Sandy beach.

"Wow...Thanks." I groaned, recollecting myself as I held my head. The effort I put into that attack was wearing through my medication's effects. Groaning, I reached into my belt and pulled out a needle of my medication, and I promptly injected it into my thigh.

I looked back up to see more missiles launching and I groaned.

 _Seriously? More?_

Thankfully, Conner was able to take down the missiles with a couple shots of the bioship and I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to do that again.

" _Zephyr, are you alright_?" I heard Dick's voice ask.

" _Not my first missile-redirection Bird-brain_..." I said, wincing slightly at having to use the link while my brain was weakened but after a moment, I pulled myself together and stood back up.

"You good to fight?" Maia asked and I looked at the fight, nodding.

"Let's do this." I said before running into the fight.

I delivered a few head-kicks to a soldier, knocking him out before grabbing his shoulders and throwing him into two others. I then sensed another one running at me from behind and I rolled out of the way before swinging out my leg to make him tumble onto the ground where I kicked his head strongly.

" _She looks fine to me_..." Artemis noted and I smirked. " _Since when are you a better combat fighter than me_?"

In my peripheral vision I saw a gunman throw a knife at Artemis' back but I flew over, caught the knife, and flew it back into the guy's kneecap.

" _Since you got rusty_." I replied, sending a smirk at Artemis.

Suddenly, Artemis shot an arrow that narrowly missed my ear. I turned to see that it hand landed in the shoulder of a gunman a few feet behind me.

" _I'm not **that** rusty_." Artemis smirked back at me.

Suddenly, something in the air changed. Something in the water moved and I looked over to see something emerging from the shore...

Not something... _Someone_...

"Kaldur..." I muttered, taken aback as I froze. it was him...But it wasn't the man I had fallen in love with. The eyes that I had once gotten lost in were replaced with bottomless pits of rage, the arms that I had once taken comfort in were strained and tensed, the face I had once been able to cover in kisses was now filled with shadows that made him look...Evil.

Artemis pushed ahead of me as she lowered into a defensive position. "Kaldur, you don't want to do this!"

"I believe I do!" He growled as he took out his water-bearers and the water around him began to shift...into a focused wave shaped like an eagle, which crashed into first Dick, then Maia, then Artemis and I.

The very idea that Kaldur had attacked us hurt more then the attack itself. My body didn't want to move, it just wanted this all to be a dream...

But my distant thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the rocket launching and I turned to see the communications rocket lifting off.

"The mission may yet succeed..." Kaldur said grimly, and the missile-launcher on his shoulder opened up and shot towards the rocket. However, the attack was net with one of Artemis' rocket-arrows.

"No rust on me..." Artemis hummed, but was interrupted by Dick shouting "Artemis, behind you!"

It all happened in slow motion.

Dick and Maia running to protect Artemis, Kaldur nearly effortlessly hitting them away with a water-hammer, Artemis trying to defend herself but Kaldur knocking the bow out her hands, then...

Kaldur's water-sword running straight through Artemis' abdomen.

A shrieking " _NO_ " ripped from my throat as Kaldur withdrew his sword.

And then...Something snapped.

Suddenly, everything else faded away. The mission, the team, the rocket: everything. It was just me, Kaldur, and my anger. All the sadness and confusion built up over the past year was replaced with red-hot anger.

I flew at Kaldur at top speed, knocking him effortlessly to the ground. Landing on the ground over him, I raised my fist to punch him but Kaldur caught my fist. I was to angry to care however as I just used my other hand. The punch landed right on his jaw, and a loud crack filled the air. Although, Kaldur appeared fine. I somewhat registered the sting in my hand but I ignored it, aiming another attack on Kaldur when I felt hands throw me off. Two gunmen had grabbed my shoulders and thrown me off of their boss, lifting me off the ground and holding me there as I jerked my body, my whole being still overflowing with seething rage.

"Are you going to kill her sir?" One of the men asked, and Kaldur stood up, dusting off him uniform and rubbing at his chin.

"Leave her, she's not worth my time." I froze for a moment, the words stinging like a blade before I started withering out of the gunmen's grip with new rigor. "The mission was a failure, we must-"

A loud explosion filled the air and I turned slightly to see the rocket explode before crashing into the water. I didn't care though, my mind still zeroed in on attacking Kaldur.

"We are done here." Kaldur said darkly, and the men dropped me and began to follow their boss out into the sea. Maia ran over to me and held me back from following them.

" **Who are you Kaldur'ahm? What the hell happened to you?!** " I screamed at my former lover as I tried to escape from Maia's grasp.

"That...Is none of your concern." He said darkly, eyes staring right at me. We held each other's gazes, my anger flowing from my eyes and shooting straight into him before he turned and left.

There was another moment, my lungs panting heavily and every fiber of my being overflowing with burning rage...Until eventually I felt my knees give out from under me, and Maia became the only thing keeping me up. The anger left my body, replaced with pain (mainly in my hand), sadness, and confusion at to what I had just done. I'd never freaked out like that before. It was weird...But strangely satisyfing.

Then my mind snapped back to Artemis, and I turned to her fallen body as Dick crouched over her.

"That's it...She's dead." Dick muttered.

 _Artemis...Was dead..._

Every ounce of strength left my body as I collapsed onto the ground. I curled into my body, sobs racking through my body as hot tears began to streak down my face.

 _My best friend was dead...And Kaldur killed her..._


	14. Chapter 14: Anxiety

**_When you wanna fangirl about Young Justice: Outsiders being confirmed in 2018 but you also have to make the chapter angsty..._** ** _This chapter gets a little intense...trigger warnings have been enabled._**

I could only spend a little time mourning with the team before I had to rush out and go home.

I don't know if it was the soul-crushing knowledge that one of my best friends was dead, or the feeling of guilt that came from the fact that my ex-fiance was the one to who struck the killing blow.

It wasn't my fault, I knew that. But what other emotion was I supposed to feel?

It's not like there's a manual on 'how to deal with the love of your life murdering your best female friend'

I was so angry...And sad and...All these emotions we're building up I had no idea what I was doing. It was like my body was exploding from the inside-out, and part of me wanted it to.

Unfortunately, my stomache appeared to be the first to go. If the fact that I was puking my guts out had any indication...

It was then that I realized...I hadn't eaten in 24 hours, and that meant my stomach didn't really have anything to regurgitate. After fifteen minutes of dry-heaving, I wobilly stood up and unsteadily walked (or stumbled) to the sink where I gurgled water and splashed my face.

After a moment, I looked into the mirror and cringed. My eyes were bloodshot and...dead-looking, my hair was a bird's nest and strangly like twine, my face looked hollow, and my skin was transparent like a ghost's. In every sense, I looked dead.

As the thought crossed my mind, I cringed again.

Dead

Artemis was dead. Murdered by the hands of the man I loved. Those hands that used to comfort me...those hands that would pet my hair and stroke my cheeks...

I touched my cheek, but it almost felt...dirty. Before I could stop, my fingers began to scratch at my face...and then my head...my neck, my arms, my chest.

 **Why did it feel so dirty?**

I continued to scratch, trying to get the feeling off my flesh. It felt like I was caked in dirt, and there were things-insects-crawling all over my skin.

My nails moved on their own, itching at my flesh. Like my fingers were separate parts of my body and were controlling themselves. But I didn't care, I just wanted the feeling to go away.

 **Why wasn't it going away?!**

" _Lina_!"

Familiar hands pry mine away as I look up, staring into a familiar face.

"D-Dinah?" I whimper, staring into her blue eyes.

"Lina...what the hell do you think you're doing?" She gasps and I freeze, my brain finally realizing what I was doing.

I look down at my hands to see my fingernails lined with blood and skin tissue. My arms were bleeding, scratch marks covering my flesh.

"I-I..." I whimpered, shocked at my own actions.

"Lina...just...breathe honey." Dinah said. "Okay?"

I nodded hesitantly, letting my body fall into hers. I realized I was crying and I almost wanted to pull back so I didn't get Dinah's outfit wet but before I could, Dinah placed a hand on my head to keep it in place.

"Just breathe Lina...it's going to be okay..."

 ** _I'm sorry this chapter is so short...I am running out of angst-writing powers! Damnit I miss writing Seabreeze fluff!! On the upside...the plot's definitely going to be picking up soon..._**


	15. Chapter 15: Children Need Supervision

**_Since I can't really write non-angst for Lina...how about some Bluepulse and Maia?_**

 **Maia's POV**

"Why can't you just go out and be social like other kids your age?!" Mother shouted at me. Her form was tense and angry; probably from the full hour we had been spending, yelling at each other.

"Why can't you just get off my back!?" I yelled back, my hands balling up into fists.

"You're wasting your life away, spending all day in the house and all night with that woman!" Mother shouted, waving a hand through the air.

" _That woman's name_ is Lina, and at least she respects me!" I yelled back.

" _Respects_ you? She drags you off to Spirits-know-where to do crazy 'exercises'!" She yells.

"Exercises that ensure I don't tear up the village with my powers! You know, the things you refuse to accept!"

"How on Earth can I accept them Maia?" Mother yelled. "It's bad enough my daughter's blind, now she's a _freak_ too?"

Her words catch me off guard and I freeze, all arguments and anger escaping my body the moment she uses the f-word. Her stance changes into one of shock as she steps toward me, going to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Maia...I didn't-""Save it." I growl as I slap her hand away and speed-walk out of the house, grabbing my bag on the way, and my anger coming back ten-fold as I reach the door.

However, my anger is mixed with surprise as I open the door and find two familiar boys standing there, the shorter one with her hand raised as if he was about to knock.

Quickly, I close the door behind me and step outside: the warm spring air greeting my skin.

"Jaime, Bart...what are you doing here?" I ask, eyebrow raised. "And how did you find my house?"

"Is...this a bad time?" Jaime asks nervously, probably hearing the screaming from the other side of the door. "We can leave-"

"Dude, she obviously needs some chill-hang time with us!" Bart says, elbowing Jaime in the ribs. "What do you way Clairvoyance, up for some time with your favorite boys?"

"Why the _hell_ would you use my alias in this situation?" I growled, hitting the speedster over the head.

"Thank you!" Jaime exclaims. After a moment, I sigh and smile at the boys.

"You know what...I think I could use some time with you guys." I say, and I reach into my bag to uncover my black blindfold and wrap it around my eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Bart says, raising his hand and I high-five him back.

The air changed as Jaime blasted a rock with his plasma canon, making it explode.

"How was that?" Jaime asked, even blind I could tell he was smiling.

" **Yawn**." Bart says, faking a yawn. "Is that really the best you can do?"

They've been doing this for fifteen minutes. Both trying to impress one-another with their powers and abilities. Usually, I'd be upset about third-wheeling...but they were cute and gay so I didn't mind as much.

I knew Jaime was bisexual, but I'd never seen him flirt so much with a guy...

And it was even cooler when Bart flirted back.

" **No**!" Jaime exclaimed as he whirled around and shot another plasma attack at an event large boulder, which once again exploded. Jaime stood confidently as he raised his canon and blew on it, reenacting the whole wild-west-blow-off-your-pistol thing. "Top that... _hermano_..."

 _Damn...I want in on some of this._

"Pretty good Blue..." I smirked, getting off the rock I had been sitting on. "But let's see you try that-"

I grabbed as much air as I could in my fist before punching forward and blasting a bear-hug boulder, the same size as the second one Jaime had destroyed. The boulder shattered at my strong air-attack and I smirked at the boys.

"... _without_ a plasma canon."

Bart and Jaime applaud and I take a low bow.

"Maia wins this round _Hermano_." Bart says, imitating Jaime's signature Spanish flair. "Boulders are definitely feeling the mode, but if there's one thing I've learned from the future; it's easier to destroy..." He paused, zipping around for a moment. "Than to create! Tada!" He says, striking a victorious pose.

... _what?_

"Tada...what exactly?" Jaime asks suspiciously, voicing my thoughts.

"Curse the attitude, gain a little attitude _Hermanos_." Bart smirks and winks at Jaime. I look at Jaime, who shrugs before I jump onto his back.

Shall I explain why I don't just fly like Lina? It's because I can't. That's right, I'm the only air-manipulating superhero that can't fly. As I trained with Lina, it became apparent that I had...a different type of control then Lina, like she has a different kind of control then Red Tornado. Red uses his to form hurricanes, Lina uses hers to kind of redirect the air's pathways (making it pick her up, forming air-slices), and I use mine to sense and solidify air. Like being able to see and creating air bubbles, and sometimes I use it to propel my upwards...but it takes a lot of my energy, and it's hard to tell where or when I'll land. Lina and I can technically form hurricanes like Red...but we try not to. It gets destructive, and if someone gets hit with our hurricanes; there's no telling how bad the damage can be.

As Jaime flies both of us upwards, I lean over to whisper into his ear.

"So...you and Bart seem to be hitting it off really well..." I mutter.

"I can drop you...right now." Jaime hisses back to me and I chuckle.

As we get about two stories upwards, we look down to see that Bart had actually formed a stone drawing of himself. It was actually really cool, especially with the level of detail and the fact that it was shaped in the same pose Bart was standing in.

"Impulse, by Impulse. Is this crash or what?" Bart yells.

"Crash, totally crash!" Jaime says.

I'm about to comment when I sense something big flying straight at us. I have just enough time to jump off of Jaime's back and pull out my daggers as I launch myself at the thing. It's a human, a strong human. Thankfully, I able to grab onto them and force them away from Blue, making both of us crash into a nearby cliff.

"Clairvoyance!" Bart and Jaime exclaim, and I groan at the pain of being flown into solid rock. Unfortunately, the person I had attempted to stop didn't seem fazed by the attack at all, and sends a fist right into my face with the strength of Superboy.

 _Ow_

I'm able to push her away with a force-field before I fall to the ground, my force-field-which shattered upon impact-was the only thing keeping my from being smashed like a bug. A feminine growl escaped my enemy's form.

 _Female villain with the strength of Conner...Tuppence Turner?_

Unfortunately, the girl was right behind me and jumped right at me.

"Hold still, would'ya?!" The attacker exclaimed in a thick Western accent.

 _Yup, definitely Tuppence._

"Move!" An unfamiliar, gruff voice exclaimed and I felt Tuppence fly away. Before I could do anything however, a heavy net was thrown over me. I cursed and tried to break free, but as the net disoriented me; it was increasingly difficult. It wasn't until I heard Bart call to Jaime, and that something jerked me up that I felt myself free of the net. I was in someone's grasp...Bart.

"Thanks..." I mutter, getting over me disorientation. At the last moment, I sense a large person running at the two of us but I push him back with a force-attack. I could two other people other then Tuppence and the guy I just pushed away.

"No problemo!" He says before running away, and I run over to Jaime. A moment later, Bart rejoined us.

Jaime growled lowly. "Or since they out-number us, we could recommend tactic two: strategic retreat."

"Totally." Bart exclaimed.

"Agreed, but first..." I mutter, looking back on my training. "How did they find us?"

A moment of thinking passed over us before I finally sensed him, standing on a nearby cliff with a small hand-held device that made the air around it quiver slightly.

"Got'em." I growled before blasting off quickly and landing behind Kaldur.

"You've got some nerve Fish-face. Showing your face after what you did to Artemis." I growled before running at him with my weapons. He was able to dodge, but I grabbed his wrist and turned his arm behind his back, pining him while I seethed, pushing his arm to hopefully shatter it.

"Clairvoyance! We gotta go!" I heard Jaime's voice yell and I growled again, before grabbing the device he was holding and kicking him to the ground.

"Fortunately for you, I'll have to kick your ass another day." I said before blasting off back to my friends. The moment we were back together, Jaime collected me and he and Bart sped at top speed to the nearest Zeta-tube.


	16. Chapter 16: Unprepared

**Lina's POV**

Needless to say Dick and I were more then a little surprised (and concerned) when Jaime, Bart and Maia came running into the cave looking like they had just run a thousand miles to save their lives. Except Maia's expression was less exhaustion and more overbearing rage.

Bart laughed victoriously, grinning like he had won the lottery. "Left them in the dust!"

"Left who in the dust? Are you all okay?" I asked as Dick and I stepped forward. I took notice of the strange, foreign device which was in Maia's death grip. "And what is that?"

Bart zipped over, grabbing the device from Maia's grasp. " _Souvenir_."

"Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing esse." Jaime explained.

"Oh really?" Bart asked, confused. "I thought it was Kid Flash-"

Both was interrupted by Maia slapping them over the head and stepping forward. She yanked on the thick black silk blindfold that covered her eyes. A costume idea I was very much against, but allowed nevertheless. Maia looked straight at me and Dick, giving off her mature and no-bullshit attitude.

" _Aqualad_ attacked us." She growled. I felt a sense of anger and anxiety flood into me.

 _First he murders my best friend...then he attacks my protege and two other teenagers?!_

"It wasn't just him." Jaime said, stepping up. "He was with Icicle Jr., The Terror Twins, and a ninja girl I didn't recognize."

"They tracked us down in the middle of a desert, but I think that," Maia pointed to the device in Bart's hand. "Was how they did it."

"They tracked Blue, that's why we took it: to make sure they didn't do it again!" Bart exclaimed victoriously.

Dick's body tensed as he glared daggers into the three minors. "So you brought foreign, possibly alien tech into the cave? How st-" I cut off the leader, stepping beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, give them a break Nightwing. It was a rookie mistake, and these three have never worked on a team together, plus Jaime's the only one of them that's worked without a senior-member of the team." I turned and sent a small smile to the three minors. 'Id say they did pretty well given the circumstances. Let's just run an analysis."

I reached out to Bart and he gave me the device, looking like a child who had just been scolded by his parents. I handed the device to Dick who walked over and put it to a holographic scanner.

A moment later, tons of words, symbols and numbers I didn't understand appeared and flashed brightly. A few lines formed into what I identified as computer code, but I still had no idea what it was doing

However, as I tried my best to make out some of the characters: multiple blinking signs popped up and Dick stiffened.

"Ugh, I'm an idiot!" He cries, sounding angry beyond belief.

"What? What is I-" I was cut off by the limp body of Conner was thrown into Dick, causing the team's leader to go flying.

Eyes widened with surprise, as my body naturally goes into battle-mode. I begin to summon my winds as I look around, studying for attackers. From above, I sense someone and I turn to see Icicle Jr. blasting ice onto the floor, but Bart zooms up to take care of him.

"Blue, cover the air." I ordered, taking command as Dick recovered. In the corner of my eye I saw Tuppence Terror enter from one end of the room, with an unconscious Gar in her shoulder, as Tommy entered facing me. None of these kids were used to fighting villains with the strength of the Terror Twins...but Maia could probably handle grabbing Gar and evading any attack. "Clairvoyance, get BB!"

I flew at Tommy at full pace, forming a hurricane around my body, spinning at full speed and flying over Tommy; enwrapping the twin in the center. He groaned as to stay to the ground before I clapped my hands together; snapping the hurricane into a bubble around him. A move this advanced was hard to control, but fighting this guy wasn't a walk in the park to begin with. I needed to stay focused.

However, the sound of Maia screaming in pain ripped my attention away and I whirled around to see her with a familiar-looking collar around her neck as it zapped her, electric bills spurting out of the collar before she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Maia!" I cried, but I was interrupted by Tommy grabbing my by the neck to lifting me up, suffocating me. From my leverage point I could see Bart and Dick also unconscious with collars around their necks. Jaime was shooting a plasma canon at Tuppence, who grasped her hands over her ears in the attack.

A girl I didn't recognize was also there, standing over Nightwing. She had black hair and wore full orange and black armour, detailed to represent a tiger.

I gasped as I tried to break free of Tommy's grasp before he placed a collar around me as well. Suddenly the feeling of having the winds at my control vanished and that alone sent a shiver up my spine, ignoring the fact that Tommy's hand was still wrapped around my neck: not hard enough to suffocate me, but close.

"Haven't you learned by now Sweetcheeks?" Tommy's thick country accent asked as he brought me towards his face. "Wind don't do nothin' 'gainst a powerhouse like me."

"Good thing I don't need it then." I hissed before I clamped roughly onto Tommy's wrist and swung my legs up, kicking him square in the jaw and sending his body tumbling away from me just enough so his grasp weakened and I sprang away, landing in a low crouch away from him.

My victory was short lived, however, as I felt an electric shock race from my neck to all around my body. It felt like my body was on fire, like I was being stabbed by burning knives over and over again. I let out a scream of pain and tumbled to the ground.

" **Stand down**!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Suddenly, the shock vanished and I panted for air as I looked up and to the current bane of my existence. Kaldur's eyes briefly swept in my direction and we made eye contact.

I gritted my in rage, nearly forgetting about the collar around my neck and the pain rushing through my body as part of me wanted to spring up and fight him. But I couldn't stand. Either way, it wasn't a moment later that Kaldur looked behind me and nodded.

Something hard hit my head before I felt my body hit the cave's ground...not a millisecond later, everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17: Amongst the Torture

As I felt consciencness slowly seep back into my body, I attempted to move what body parts I could. I think I moved my facial muscles and fingertips, but everything else was weighed down by dizziness.

I urged my recovering mind to remember what had happened, only for my stomache to plummet as the memory came back.

Kaldur...he attacked the cave. Wait, everyone was taken down...did we...lose?

I used all my strength to open my eyes. I was in some kind of pod, the only thing I was able to see through was a panel of red-tinted glass. Outside of the pod appeared to be a...lab of sorts.

I looked around me to see Bart, Gar, and Maia around me. Jaime, Conner, and Dick were in the cave when Kaldur attacked to...where were they?

And while we were at it, where was I?

I urged my body to hurry up and move, ignoring the pounding in my head as I tried to find a way out of the pod. I had to help the others and get us out of here...wherever here was.

I tried to summon winds but...nothing came. My powers were...gone? I focused harder, calling out to the winds. But still nothing came.

"Maia! Bart! Gar!" I barked as I was resorted to hitting the heel of my palm against the metal pod in an attempt to escape. "Wake up!"

Slowly, the three of them began to awaken. A small part of me was relieved they weren't dead, but most of me already knew they weren't. Why would whoever is keeping us here keep the dead bodies of their victims? And the fact that I was very much alive was also a big indication.

"Where...where are we?" Gar groaned dizzily.

"That's a good question." I responded. "Just...stay calm and remember your training. Can any of you use your powers?"

"...Lina..." I looked to see Maia's eyes and head were whirling around urgently. Her hands were on the walls of her pod as terror painted all of her features. "I can't sense anything!"

 _I'll take that as a no..._

"Calm down Maia." I said coolly, trying to urge her to calm down just through words, which was not an easy feat. "Just stay calm and we'll get of here. It's probably just these...pod-things..."

 _Pods...maybe it's a good thing Conner isn't here..._

"I...got no speed." Bart said, disappointedly. Gar shook his head and I sighed.

"Perfect..." I groaned.

"Don't worry to much Humans..." A sultry, yet annoying voice said and I looked up to see...a humanoid-alien-creature standing in front of us. She (I assumed they were female, they appeared to have a feminine physic and voice) walked over to what I assumed was some sort of control panel and sent us a smirk. "Your powers will soon be the least of your problems..."

"Who are you? Where are we?" I yelled. "What do you want from us?"

"That's...something you don't need to know." The alien smirked before pressing a button. Suddenly, long metal prongs shot out, I saw similar prongs spring up from the other's pods. I tried to move away, but a moment later: they plunged themselves into all our chests. I winced at the sting, but it wasn't until they started electrocuting us that I felt a shriek of pain rip itself from my throat. I distantly heard the others cry in agony, and I felt the need to help them...but I couldn't.

It continued on for what felt like days. Realistically, I knew it had only been a few hours but it just...felt so long. Just when I felt like the pain was becoming bearable...it would increase so the feeling of my bones being lit on fire, and my skin being stabbed over and over would grow ten-fold. Just until I was dangling on the brink of unconsciousness, then it would stop. Not for long, maybe just for a minute tops and then it would start all over again.

Over and over and over again.

After the... something-eth time of the electric pausing. What felt like the thousandth time my vision blurred and darkened around the edges, I heard voices speaking. I was barely able to pry my eyes to see...two of the aliens and Kaldur talking.

Kaldur's eyes were scanning the four of the pods...his eyes landing on mine just as the aliens turned and left. Our eyes locked, like back at the cave. His body tensed in rage, but he didn't show any signs of...anything: just focus and anger.

That was it.

Why do I keep being surprised at the fact that the man I loved is dead? Why do I keep hoping that he'll look at me and...I'll see the love, kindness, and distant thought that I used to see when I looked into his eyes? Why does part of me still hope that somewhere, deep down, he's still the Kaldur I knew? Even after everything he's done: betraying the team and his king, leaving me, _killing_ Artemis...that maybe, just maybe, he's still... **my** Kaldur?

And why is it that every time we lock eyes like this, pieces of that hope die?

He turns to leave, breaking the eye contact, and I drop my head. I feel a tear roll down my face, before suddenly: the electricity hits me again and I let out another scream of agony.

 ** _What would you guys think if I brought in some alternate universes into the story..? An idea hit me a while ago and I want to use it to get Lina's personality a little bit back on track and I think it would be a really cool couple chapters to write..._**


	18. Chapter 18: Out of the Frying Pan

It was...what I estimate was several hours until I heard alarms blare outside the pods. The alien, who the others referred to as 'scientist' ran out and I grinned, even though the shock remained running through my body.

The team was here, I knew they'd come for us.

A few minutes later, the fronts of the pods shattered and the four of us fell out. Still weakened by the pain of being electrified for hours, I gritted my teeth as I scrambled to Maia. She was panting, leaning her heaving body on one forearm as she clutched her head in pain. I wrapped her body in my arms, holding her up as she recuperated.

"Powers...coming back...I can see...I'm okay." Maia panted, calming down.

"How is she?" Megan asked as she helped Gar up. Bart simply shook off any pain he had and stood up, rubbing his neck.

"She'll be fine in a second." I said, standing us both up as I take out a syringe from my belt and inject my medication. I sigh and shake my head, getting ready to fight out of here. "I can help her out, how are you two?"

"I'm...I'm fine." Gar gasped in his adopted sister's arms.

"I'm fine, thanks for the rescue. Off to find Blue!" Bart said quickly before zipping off.

"Impulse!" Megan cried but I waved it off.

"He'll find us, don't worry." I said, glad to feel parts of my pain dissipate upon my medication entering my bloodstream. "But we need to get out of here."

Megan nodded to me before we grabbed our youngers and flew out of the lab.

" _Which way?"_ I asked through the psycic link Megan put up. Garfield sniffed the air, before looking to a nearby corner.

" _This way_." He explained before running, the rest of us in tow.

We ran for a long while until we came to a T in the road. We were about to turn when we were forced to skid to a halt, Kaldur stepping forward. Instantly, anger sank its fangs into my body and I felt the urge to fight. Maia also seemed to have a similar feeling as her body tensed and she drew her swords.

Before either me or my protege could do anything however, Megan shoved her way in front of us: her eyes glowing green and a look of pure rage over her features.

"You! **Murderer**!" Megan growled and her whole body seemed to shake with emotion and began to eminate a green aura. A moment later, Kaldur let out a scream of pain which made my body tense and my mind flood with emotions.

Part of me wanted to help him, or stop Megan...but shouldn't I be happy he's getting what he deserves?

He killed Artemis, shouldn't I be taking him down while Megan had him in his clutches?

I looked to Gar and Maia wondering what I should do but the teens looked just as confused as I.

However, I decided to take control and I grabbed Megan's shoulder.

"Miss M!" I exclaimed. Under my body however, I felt her rage slowly disperse. Slowly after, the green around her vanished. "M'gann?"

Her face looked almost...grief-stricken. Her face seemed paralyzed as her legs gave out from under her, and Gar ran up to help me help her.

Suddenly, another fighter- the orange and black ninja girl from the attack on the cave came running up. I eyed her, but as she seemed intently focused on Kaldur, I looked back to Megan who was still in shock. Maia however, drew her swords and prepared for an attack.

A moment later, the ninja girl threw a smoke-bomb on the floor. "You win this one, Heroes." Her gruff voice said. Something about it almost felt...familiar, but I brushed it off.

"M'gann? M'gann can you hear me? M'gann snap out of it!" I said, waving my hand in front of her face, which ended in no result. As the alarms began to blare louder, Gar shook his sister: but she still didn't snap out of her trance.

"Oh for Spirits sake...we don't have time for this!" Maia growled before stepping up, nudging me out of the way. Before I could stop her, the young Maori girl pulled her ahnd back and swung. A loud 'smack' met my ears and I whirled to Maia.

"Clairvoyance!" I growled dangerously.

"What? It worked!" Maia exclaimed, throwing her hand to the Martian girl in front of us. I looked to see Megan was getting up, with assistance of Garfield. Her eyes were distant, and full of unshed tears.

"Lina...I'm so sorry..." Megan muttered and my eyebrows furrowed.

 _Sorry? Sorry for what?_

I was about to ask when the alarms blared once more, this time louder then ever.

" **Did we forget that we are escaping from an alien ship?"** Maia exclaimed, looking pissed off. "We can deal with whatever the hell you saw in fish-brain's head later, for now: we have to go!"

"Clairvoyance is right, c'mon!" Gar said, grabbing his older sister by the hand as we began running towards the docking bay where the rest for the team was

...only for the doors to shut just as we got there.

Gar, Maia and I began pounding on the doors as we heard the sounds of fighting on the other side of the wall, Megan just stood there, still in shock.

 _What the hell happened in Kaldur's head?_

After a moment, Gar whirled around to his older sister.

" _Could you at least get the link up_?" After realizing that he had said that telepathically, he eased back a little. " _Oh, thanks."_

" _We're cut off from the docking bay, what's going on?_ " I asked the team on the other side.

" _Don't know, cut off by the bio-ship_." Dick's voice answered, sounding agitated.

" _Black Beetle and Shimmer have us pinned down_." Batgirl's voice answered and I furrowed my eyebrows.

" _Black Beetle, who the hell is Black Beetle_?" I asked.

" _Lagoon Boy, Robin and Bumblebee are already down and–_ **Conner look out**!" Wondergirl's voice exclaimed, but it didn't do much good. " _Superboy's down. It's just Batgirl and me."_

" _M'gann! Get in there_!" I ordered. I know she was in shock, but we didn't have a choice.

" _H-How_?" Megan asked, eyebrows furrowed.

" _What do you mean 'how'? Phase shift through the wall!_ " Gar exclaimed.

A look of realization flooded onto Megan's face. " _O-oh...right...I-I can still do that_..." And with that, she went to go through the wall...only to stop and go limp half-way through.

After a moment, Maia yelled loudly "Stand back!" Taking her word for it, Gar and I stepped back and a moment later, Maia was running a her top speed at the wall. She raised her swords and struck hard against the wall, sinking the weapon's blade deep into the metal. Satisfied, she let go of her swords and looked back to Gar.

"Break my swords, you die." Maia muttered deeply. Gar smiled before shifting into a Gorilla and grabbed the sides of the hold the swords had made. After a moment of no results, Gar was able to rip open the wall.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Bart and Jaime speeding towards us; the later draped over Bart's shoulder. Unfortunately they also had a squadron of Manta Troopers running after them.

"You got Blue, good. Now go!" I yelled and the all ran into the newly opened docking bay. I stayed behind, summoning what air I could find to crash the Troopers into the walls.

When we jumped in I saw what could only be explained by 'Black Beetle'. The enemy was nearly seven feet tall, built like a boulder, and had similar armour as Jaime only black. As he spots us, he growls and charges at Bart and Jaime but I jump in, delivering the hardest kick possible to his face. The diverts him, but it's not nearly as effective as I hoped it would be.

Suddenly, the hole we entered from closes and the door on the other end opens, causing a civilian boy to fall in. I look to see an armoured Jaime with his hand on the wall.

Turning back to the fight, I aim another attack on Black Beetle but see he's staring at Jaime. Feeling like I needed to protect the young Latino, I jumped at Black Beetle, only for him to grab my leg at my attack. He squeezed my leg and I heard a muffled 'pop' and winced in pain as I felt my ankle dislocate.

"Pest, now is not the time for your puny annoyances." The large alien-like figure said deeply before throwing me into a wall. I try to get up, but the moment I press any pressure onto my ankle it sends a spike of pain up my leg.

 _Good thing I can fly..._

I summon a breeze to make me hover as I see Jaime facing off with Black Beetle as the others check up on out fallen comrades before loading them onto the ship. Begrudgingly, I follow suit and grab Conner and La'gann who were beside me before I dipped into the bio-ship, where many civilians and Dick were waiting.

"Are you alright?" Dick asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"Running off of adrenaline, feeling remenints of being electrocuted for hours on end, and I think my ankle's dislocated. Just peachy, thanks." I say with sarcastic cheer and Dick backs off before I zip back into the docking bay to help finish loading people on.

A moment later however, the bay began to get flooded in with sea water. I cursed under my breath as I finished carrying Robin into the ship.

"Everyone's on board except Blue." Batgirl exclaimed.

"Going back in for him!" Bart exclaimed, panicked and he went to zoom back but was cut off by a large wave crashing into him.

"Seal the hatch, docking bay is flooding out hole!" Batgirl ordered.

"What about Blue?" I exclaim, shocked Batgirl would ignore the fact that Jaime needed help.

"We can't help him if we _drown_ , or get _crushed_ by the pressure at this depth." Batgirl yelled back at me and I glared.

 _Damn Bats..._

The moment we detach, I'm getting up.

"Open a hole, I'm getting Jaime." I growl.

"Your ankle-""I can propel myself with my powers." I cut Maia off, in no mood to get babied. "And my air bubble is strong enough to withhold the pressure. La'gann's still out so I don't see much off another option, **now let me save the damn boy**!"

People seemed taken back by my barking voice but at the moment, I didn't care. A moment later, a small hole appeared in the floor and I dove in, forming a tight air-bubble around my body and zipping through the water. I spotted Jaime's floating body and I rushed the air in his direction, but energy beams began shooting at me and I began looping to avoid getting hit. Thankfully, thanks to my training it didn't take me long to grab Jaime, suck him into the bubble, and zip back to the ship.

"Mission accomplished everyone." Dick said once we got far, far away from the ship. I was in the back, Maia wrapping my ankle after I had set it back into place.

Dick turned to Megan, who was sitting on the other side of the ship as me, staring out the window as La'gann draped his arms affectionately around her. "Care to take the helm Miss M?"

After a moment of Megan being unresponsive, Gar turned to Dick to answer for her. "I think she's just...basking in the glow of victory. She totally nailed Aqualad, you should have seen it." Gar thought for a moment. "Actually...it didn't look like much, but I bet it looked awesome inside their heads."

My body slumped into my seat as I looked out the window, letting my mind wander.

 _Megan's psychic-attacks are super powerful and leave the victims in a catatonic state, and since the damage is completely mental...it's probable that the effects are both permanent and inreversable... Kaldur is now one of those victims._ _He **murdered** Artemis, my best friend. I should want him to face that kind of everlasting torture...but then why do I feel guilty? Or better yet, why do I feel like I'm going to be sick at the very thought of Kaldur being in such a negative state?_


	19. Chapter 19: An Incident While Dancing

It was against my better judgement to turn down Dinah's therapy sessions. Part of me knew it would probably be best to talk, but most of me knew it wouldn't do much good.

Talking wouldn't change what happened. It wouldn't bring Kaldur back to our side, it wouldn't bring Artemis back, it wouldn't bring my dad back...So I decided to do my own therapy session.

By using one of the smaller dance studios to clear my head.

Sure, I couldn't do any super-complex moves because of how I was still healing from the whole 'alien torture' thing, but I could still do hard enough moves to distract my mind.

Usually if it was this bad, I'd use the cave's gym...but Kaldur blew the damn thing up.

That's where Nightwing, Miss M, Conner and Mal are; in a warehouse in Blüdhaven where the new living quarters is. From what Dick told me, it wasn't pretty but it's not like we had a lot of choices.

Meanwhile Jaime, Bart, Maia, Garfield, La'gann, as well as some of the younger abductees the aliens snatched we're being interviewed by Dinah. Originally Maia was in the same boat as me, not seeing the need for therapy. But I did the mature thing and convinced her to go. The younger members needed help, I didn't want any.

From what I heard, the abductees Dinah was talking to were all teenage runaways, probably from families that wouldn't notice they were gone...I felt bad for those kids, and told the league that I had a couch of any of them needed a place to stay.

But the kids weren't my biggest problem. It was Kaldur, and my goddamn emotions. Kaldur was the man I loved, at one point I thought he was the love of my life...at one point I believed he felt the same way. But then Tula died, and he found out Black Manta was his father and suddenly: he ups and leaves. He didn't say goodbye. And that's not even touching on the point that he murdered Artemis; my best friend, my teammate, a girl I considered my sister, the woman who's boyfriend still hasn't returned my calls because he probably hates me.

If she were here, she'd be able to give me advice. And to be honest, I'd probably listen to her. Sure Dinah would be all for giving me advice...but I just wouldn't be able to bring myself to take it.

Artemis was betrayed by everyone in her fill at one point or another, and yet she still came out on top. She'd probably tell me to 'woman up' and get over it. And I've tried...God I've tried. I've tried to ignore it, talk about it, fight it: but nothing ever works. Every time Kaldur comes along I break and...it's getting harder to fix the cracks...

As sorrow, regret, and anger flood through my body; my dance moves begin to reflect. My spins, twirls and flips become body-throws, complicated foot work that never stops leaving the ground, and body-rolls. My dance turns from modern-acrobatics to sad modern with powerful accents...

Just as I go to stick a high-kick leading into a body-fall, suddenly a bright light flashes in front of my face and I loose my footing and I feel my body collapse onto the floor.

For a moment, I blinded from the sudden light and I have to run my eyes to make the spots go away. However when I do open my eyes: I'm shocked to find a girl standing there, looking dazed and confused.

The girl had the back to my fallen body but from what I could tell she was average height, but frightfully skinny and had little to no curves. Her hair was long, choppy, damaged and dark black and held back in a sloppy ponytail. Her skin was pale, but unhealthily so that it almost looked like she hadn't seen the light of day in years. From what I saw her top was black, tight, corset-like, and ended just under her bust. Her pants were the same dark colour as the top but tight leather and covered her whole legs, disappearing once they met a pair of heavy combat boots. Her arms were covered in tattoos, which traveled up her neck and down her back.

"Excuse me?" I asked, standing up and fixing my leggings and tank top. I brushed a hand through my hair to shove it out of my face, as I stared at the girl, confused as to where she had come from.

The girl whirled around and looked at me, staring straight at me with her blue eyes.

Well, I should say eye as one of them appeared to be deeply scared by a thin line running from just above her left eyebrow and traveling across her face to the right corner of her lip. She appeared to be somewhere around my age, maybe younger and a few piercings littered her face on her eyebrows, nose, lips and ears. Upon closer inspection, under her tattoos were more scars.

Something about her features seemed eerily familiar.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" I asked approached her with caution. She didn't seem scared, just confused.

Suddenly, her cold gaze focused more on me as if she were reading me. She squinted her eyes, as if trying to focus before a look of shock and worry crossed over her face.

"Shit." She muttered, before whirling away from me. Her voice was also familiar, but tough and strong-sounding. moved her hands to shield her face and I saw that her breath quickened. "Shit shit shit shit shit! I'm gonna kill that damn speedster!"

 _Speedster?_

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

" **No**!" She groaned and I rose an eyebrow.

"Okay..." I muttered, a little confused at her answer. "Do you know how you got here?"

The girl didn't answer, only groaned louder and continued to curse.

"Hey, just...calm down...okay?" I said awkwardly, going to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she slapped my hand away, causing her body to turn back to me.

 _She really does look familiar...why?_

"Do I...know you from somewhere?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows as I look deeply at the girl in front of me. A look of panic floods her face before it turns to pain. Suddenly, I see her step away and dig into a pocket of her belt until she pulls out a...needle?

"W-wait!" I cry, but before I stop her: she pushes the needle's point into her arm. Suddenly, her body eases into relief and I study her form as it relaxes, curious as to what she had us injected into herself. I take a look at the needle to see a familiar printed logo on the side: a large W.

Wayne Industries...wait, does that mean..?

"Is that...Wayne Industrie's autism medication?" I asked. The girls eyes widen and she throws the needle into a nearby trash bin.

"No!" She yells.

 _Why is she lying..?_

"Are you...okay?" I asked. The girl seemed to find the question unnerving. As she begins to chew her lip, she reaches up and grabs a strand of hair; playing with it. Almost like I...wait.

 _That's my nervous tick...that's why-_

I suddenly back away, ready to strike. "What are you...and why do you look like me?"

 ** _It's a bridge episode, ya. But next episode will (hopefully) be a lot better._**


	20. Chapter 20: The Girl

I groan loudly as I slam my phone onto the coffee table, inwardly cursing Dick for not picking up his damn phone.

I answer every time he calls, whether I'm busy or not. But the one time I have an emergency: he can't answer.

Running my hands through my hair in an attempt to calm myself down, I look over at the girl sitting one my couch. She was quietly watching me, studying me as I cursed at my phone.

"Damn kid can't answer his damn phone...and at a time like this!" I curse, groaning and tugging on my hair.

"Bats...am I right?" The girl on my couch shrugged, smiling awkwardly. I gave them a look, nodding awkwardly before turning away and started pacing. "...and your pacing...crash..."

 _Great...another person using this 'future slang'..._

I sighed, massaging my temples. "Sorry...but I...I just need to think." I groaned, my head becoming crowded and full of heavy thoughts.

"Hey, it's crash...I'd probably be acting that way to if my daughter came from the future..." I tensed at their words as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Please...please don't say that..." I sighed. "It's...a little too much to handle right now."

"...sorry." The girl muttered, sinking back into the couch.

After a moment, I looked over the girl on my couch. Now that I knew what I was looking for, I could see the similarities. My eyes, my face-shape, my nose...she had my dancers body and apparently my autism, anxiety and awkwardness. But the light turquoise in her eyes, her eye-shape, strong jaw and build...even the subtle underlining of darker skin; how even though she was super pale, she still had a little natural colour...I could see it. The punk style was new though...

"No...it's alright." I hummed. "If your story is true...then it wasn't your fault you came here."

"So...you believe me?" She piped up, eyes lifting up to look at me hopefully. It was weird, the startling irises looking back at mine.

"I don't know..." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. "Nobody outside of the team and league knows about Impulse...and what he told me does match up with you..."

"He told you about me?" She gasped, face-palming. "I swear that kid will accidently mode the world just by talking..."

"He didn't tell me much.." I muttered. "Just your name, how you taught him how to fight...and your father's name..."

Suddenly her face brightened and her eyes widened. "Speaking of father...where is he? On a mission? Is that why you're trying to call Nightwing?"

My stomach felt like it had been punched and I froze, trying to form words in my head.

"...A-are you hungry?" I asked, words escaping my mouth before I could stop them. Apparently evasion was my strategy in this situation...

"Um...no thanks...I'm good." The girl said, looking at me with a confused look. Thankfully though, she didn't seem to want to push the subject.

Thankfully, a moment later my phone began to ring. Jumping on the excuse to drop the conversation, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lina, it's Nightwing." Dick's voice said through the phone. "Are you okay? You called me 5 times."

"Um...ya, I'm okay..." I said, looking at the girl as she watched me, her head cocked to the side, eyebrows furrowed. "I just...have a little bit of a situation."

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"Um...there's a girl sitting on my couch. She doesn't seem to be any kind of threat or anything but...she's saying that she's...my daughter."

Dick was silent for a moment, probably just as confused as I am.

"...bring her to the warehouse." Dick said, referring to the...less than cozy warehouse that was now acting as our headquarters.

"In that case, could you grab Bart?" I asked, the girl seemed to be happy at the sound of that as she perked up. "Apparently they know each other..."

"So she just appeared...just like that?" Dick asked, eyebrow raised.

"Pretty much, ya..." I replied, nodding my head slowly as my eyes looked at the girl who claimed to be my future daughter.

"I have a name y'know..." The girl said, looking uncomfortable. "Of course...I haven't had the opportunity to tell you it yet..."

"Okay...what's your name?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. The girl looked away, a light blush brushing her cheeks.

Before the girl was given the chance to answer, the zeta-tube came alive and Bart, Maia and Jaime we're announced.

"We came as soon as we got the-"" ** _Shay?!_** "

Bart cut Maia off before he zoomed closer to the girl, embracing her for a moment. The girl wrapped her arms around the boy as well before he pulled her away.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The brunette boy asked.

"I'm not really sure..." The girl, Shay, replied as she moved her hand to run the back of her neck. "I think...the time machine you used...I think it left a tear in the time stream...I remember going back to the place you left and then...BAM I'm in the past and my mother is there, asking who I am! Talk about being moded..."

"The machine..? But it wasn't...it's supposed to close all holes in the stream..."

"...this is why time travel shouldn't exist..." Dick muttered, I could only shrug in response.

"Well...on the upside...if there is a supposed hole in the...space-time-thing...doesn't that mean that you can both go home, to your own era I mean?"

Jaime stiffened, but I didn't pay it any mind.

"The hole should only be big enough to fit one person..." Bart explained. "Any more people traveling through it wouldn't probably break it, which wouldn't be good."

"Well...is there any way to close it?" Maia asked. "I'll be the first to admit that having Impulse here hasn't been completely terrible...but we should probably close it before anything-or anyone-comes through again."

"Agreed." Dick nodded.

"I might be able to...but I'll need some tools...and quite a bit of chornalium." Shay said.

"You're a radiation expert?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Shay shrugged, sending me an unsure look.

"Well, sure..." Shay muttered.

"Shay was kind of our resident expert on just about anything." Bart said, elbowing the girl in the shoulder; causing the girl to blush.

"With you in my friend group, I didn't have much of a choice." Shay said, slapping Bart's elbow out of the way.

"We can get the stuff you need." Dick nodded. "But it will take time, probably 24 hours."

"You can stay with Zephyr!" Bart piped up, making both Maia and I to tense up.

"Ya, no!" Maia said. "This situation is awkward enough as it is. I don't think anyone needs them together under the same roof."

I sighed, different voice clogging my mind and telling me to do all different things. Eventually, I decided on a single decision and I looked at Shay.

 _It will be awkward...and the last thing I want is a reminder of what Kaldur and I once were...but she is my daughter nonetheless._

"You can stay with me, if that's what you want." I said, and Shay's face lit up with a grin.

"Really?!" Shay asked, her voice sounding ecstatic.

"Sure." I shrugged, giving her a half-smile. "It's just for one night."

 ** _Holy Robin Short-shorts Batman! You guys really didn't like that cliffhanger..._** ** _So I decided to do another one._** ** _Mwahaha_** ** _Originally, 'Shay' was going to be an alternate version of Lina from an AU where the hurricane she created when she first got her powers killed her father and brothers, and she didn't agree to being RT's protege...and long story short she became a kind of anti-hero/villain kind of thing but...a lot of you guys wanted her to be her daughter so...I succumbed._** ** _Hope you liked Shay's little intro chapter...I'll try to get the chapter where she and Lina actually get to talking soon but Micheala Law's 'Remember Remember' just came out and... AAAAHHHH ITS AMAZING._** ** _When you guys are done reading this chapter, go check out Remember Remember, it's awesome._** ** _It's also made by the same person who did the Seduce Me series and if we buy more then I think it was 10k or a million (I have a bad memory okay?!) then she'll make a third Seduce Me so...BUY HER SHIT AND GIVE ME MY SEDUCE ME THREE_**


	21. Chapter 21: Mother-Daughter Time

As I pulled the clean sheets onto my couch's pull-out mattress, I felt Shay's presence behind me: fiddling with the pajama pants I had given her. She chose to stay in her sports bra for a top, as the shirt I had given her hung off of her like a garbage bag.

It was a little worrying, the fact that she was so tiny and frail that even my shirt was too big. I wasn't exactly a thick and curvy, but my training ensured that I wasn't exactly skin and bones either.

"Feel free to use any appliances I have. The kitchen, the bathroom, the TV...it's all yours. I do have to go to work at 9 in the morning and will be up and about by 7:45, but I'll be back before 11. After that...Nightwing will call us when we are needed." I said, standing up straight once the sheets had been laid.

"Thank you." Shay said, nodding. "For...everything."

"I haven't done much." I responded, turning to face Shay. "Do you want to sleep? I'm sure you're tired."

"Believe it or not...I've dealt with more with less sleep." Shay said, scratching her neck as she cast her eyes down. "But...if I may say so...you haven't answered my question."

I paused, looking away from Shay for a moment. "What question?"

"Father...where is he?" Shay asked, looking up with me with worry in her eyes.

I sighed, looking down at my wringing hands as I bit my lip anxiously. I played with a loose stand of my hair before looking back at Shay.

"Your father...betrayed the Justice League and joined ranks with his father, Black Manta." I said. Suddenly, Shay's face fell into one of anguish.

"No...he-he...how? Why?" Shay asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she shook her head vigorously.

"He...had been through so much. He lost Tula, and the truth about his father had just been uncovered...you shouldn't blame him, or anyone." I said. If she kept asking about Kaldur then she must have...somehow known him as I once did. By his bravery, nobility, and... everything else that made me fall for him.

"Do you?" She asked, catching me by surprise. I froze for a moment, pondering.

"I didn't...at first. I..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "It's complicated. Betraying the League was only the first thing in a line of...events that have changed everything I thought I knew about your father."

"Like what?" Shay asked, looking up. I sighed and blinked, trying to get rid of the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"He murdered Artemis Crock for one, one of m-""Artemis?!" Shay chocked.

"You knew her?" I asked, frowning.

"She's my Godmother!" Shay exclaimed, tears now forming in her eyes. A moment later, she looked me dead in the eyes. "What else?"

"Shay-""Tell me!" She proclaimed, eyes full of seriousness. I sighed, but decided to continue with my words.

"Afterwards...he...attacked the cave...the team's headquarters. He took Clairvoyance, Beast Boy, Impulse, Blue Beetle...and myself." I explained, casting my eyes downward in sorrow. "He gave us over to aliens who...tortured us along with many innocent civilians after blowing up the cave, almost killing Superboy, Sphere and Nightwing."

Shay shook her head, running her hands through her hair.

"That explains it..." Shay nodded, following my actions and running her hands through her hair. As she looked away from me.

"Explains what... exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why you're so...different." Shay said, waving her hands in my direction as she began pacing.

"Different?" I asked, not understanding what she said, yet feeling like I should be offended.

"Well...ya." Shay sighed. "When I was a child you were so...open and happy. Now..." She motioned again, voice raising slightly. "You're the complete opposite. I can feel you judging and evaluating everything around you: you practically ignored me for several hours after I told you who I was!"

"Well how else should I react? A girl shows up out of a burst of light and says she's my daughter? Nevermind the daughter of the man who betrayed me and my friends! Who murdered one of my best friends! Who handed me, and the people I consider my younger siblings, over to aliens who tortured us!"

"You were a kind, good-hearted woman! People knew you for your gentleness, optimism, and friendliness!" Shay argued, stepping closer to me to look me straight it the eye. "These characteristics were things I prided myself with, that the fact that my mother was such a pure woman; a true, honest-to-goodness-hero!" Shay scoffed. "Apparently I was wrong."

I inwardly cringed, but covered it with a scowl, not backing down from her. "I've been through a lot in the past year, but how I act is none of your concern."

"Been through a lot?" Shay scoffed, eyes radiating anger. " **Been through a lot**?! I'm sorry, but you do not get to use that excuse with me! I live in a ruined world without heros! I had to...change my whole identity! I lost my parents at the age of 16, my siblings at 17, and any kind of parental figures soon after! Ever since then, I've been the leader of any kind of...heros our sorry excuse of a world had left! I've watched friends be executed, allies sacrificed and turned against us, siblings by spirit _sacrificed_! For God's sake, I watched Bart...carry off in a time machine with the...strong possibility that he might not come back! That I'd never see him again! He was like my brother for God's sake!"

At this point, Shay was trembling as tears began to flow from her eyes. Her jaw was tensed, anger and sorrow pouring from every pore of her body. After her words stopped, her legs gave out from under her and she crashed onto the ground.

After a moment, I lowered down and crouched in front of her. I placed a hand on her shoulder, softly as to not startle her but hard enough to know that it was there. The moment I laid my hand on her, Shay launched herself into my body. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and held her. As she eases into my touch, I moved my hands to stroke her hair.

It was so natural...how easily she fit in my arms and how easily it was to reach up and pet her. As she cried on my shoulder, I indeed felt like her mother. Like this is where I was meant to be.

"I'm sorry." I muttered into her hair. "I'm sorry you have had to lead a life of sorrow. I had no idea...but I'm here for you right now."

"Mama..." I heard Shay hiss, her words muffled as she face sat in between my shoulder and my neck. "I missed you...so much..."

I didn't answer, but instead continued to comfort her until we both fell asleep on the floor in each other's arms.

 ** _I'm dedicating this chapter to my reader fischgirl. Your message gave me the motivation to get this up today, so thank you._**


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbyes

I was awoken by the smell of fresh berries and spices drifting through the air. When I opened my eyes, I was happy to see Shay was still passed out, snuggled into my chest.

A moment after my eyes opened, a familiar 15 year old girl stepped out of my kitchen; a spatula in one hand and a smile on her face. She was dressed in her usual colourful t-shirt and cargo pants but her hair was unusually braided into a long, fishtail braid.

"Nice hair." I muttered.

"Thanks, Bart did it last night..." Maia said, using her empty hand to examine her braid before she looked back at us. "You too seem to have talked through the awkwardness."

"One could say so..." I replied, stroking Shay's bangs out of her eyes. "What smells so good? Don't tell me you made fresh-berry-cakes."

"But of course." Maia shrugged. "I also told Quinn to postpone you class."

I cursed under my breath. "I swear...I don't know why he keeps me around, I'm hardly ever there anymore..."

"'Cause he'd be losing his best teacher is he didn't." Maia shrugged. Just as she answered, Shay began to stir under me. Hesitantly, I loosened my grip on her so she could move.

"Mmm..." Shay moaned, rousing from her sleep. "Something smells really good..."

"Maia made breakfast." I explained as Shay's eyes opened.

"Really? Thanks..." Shay said.

"No big." Maia shrugged. "We...haven't properly met yet...I'm Maia, Lina's-""Protege, I know." Shay cut Maia off. "Of course, growing up I always called you Aunty Mai...but ya, it's nice to meet you."

Maia raised an eyebrow but shrugged before turning back to her cooking. "Well...I'll be in the kitchen. You guys get dressed and stuff, Nightwing should be calling soon and these cakes aren't going to be wasted."

I turned to Shay and smiled. "So...You ready to go back home?"

Shay smiled gently, shrugging. "A little...but part of me kind of...wants to stay."

I sighed and stroked her cheek gently, causing Shay to lean into my touch. "I'd like that too, I'd love to get to know you a little better...but there's a rip in the...time-thing and you need to fix it. Plus if you stay here too long without fixing it...God knows what will happen. Besides...I think Jaime and Bart are...starting to really get along, and nobody wants to split that apart."

Shay frowned. "Bart and...Blue Beetle..? That's...okay...weird, but...okay."

"Is there a problem?" I asked, but Shay shook her head.

"Nah, I trust Bart."

We both stood up, stretching out the kinks in our muscles from sleeping on the floor.

"Thanks...for... talking to me last night." I finally said, smiling at my daughter. "You were right, I think. I'm not who I once was, and...I think I'm ready to try to work towards trying to get back to my old-self. I'm... definitely not over your father yet...but I can't let his treatchery destroy my life forever. I don't think I can ever...go back to being exactly the woman you knew...but I can try to work through this and...try to at least be a better person."

Shay smiled, and without hesitation: she leaped at me and embraced me into a hug.

"Thank you..." She said into my hair.

"Hate to break up the Gilmore Girls moment..." Maia suddenly said, stepping out of the kitchen. "But breakfast is ready."

Back at the warehouse I watched Dick hand Shay the supplies she asked for. Maia and Jaime were off in a corner with Bart, who watched us anxiously.

"Are you sure that's everything you need?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It should be." Shay nodded, putting everything in the utility belt that hung on her non-existent hips. "Thanks Nightwing."

"Just make sure the tear is fixed." Nightwing nodded, and Shay nodded in return before turning to me.

"Thanks again...for everything." She said, giving me a smile.

Smiling, I pulled her into a tight hug which she easily eases into. "The pleasure was mine Shay. I'd say come again but...I don't think that'd be a good idea." Shay chuckled and nodded, pulling away gently.

"Well, I hope that even if you don't end up having me...you do end up getting a happily ever after." Shay smiled and I laughed, ruffling her head.

"Same to you kid, take good care of the future alright? And more importantly, _yourself_."

"Okay...Mama." I smiled at the name and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. I held it there for a moment before I pulled away, letting Shay walk over and embrace Bart.

"I wish you could come with me Squirt..." Shay muttered. "Stupid timestream..."

"Just...say hi to Nathaniel for me, alright?" Bart shrugged and Shay nodded, squeezed him one more time, and walked away.

She strolled to the center of the room before pulling out a little electronic gizmo from her waist and fiddling with it for a moment. At the last moment, she looked up and smiled at all of us.

"Well...see ya around." Shay shrugged, smiling.

"Goodbye Shay." I said, waving at her. She smiled at me one last time before pushing one last button and with a flash of light, she was gone.

 ** _Lalala, I can't sleep...so I decided to write the last Shay chapter._**

 ** _What_** ** _did you think of Shay? Like? Dislike? Theories? Comment what you think._**

 ** _Just_** ** _so y'all know...the next few chapters are gonna get very..._**

 ** _Interesting_**


	23. Chapter 23: Mama Bird

**_Guess who got to write a little bit of salty Lina and is oh so very happy?!_**

"So...it's a cartoon...about gay space rocks and their adopted son...who's half space rock?" I asked, eyebrow raised as I looked at my TV as I ate my fruit salad.

Jaime, Bart and Maia sat on my couch, watching a cartoon named 'Steven Universe' on my TV since Maia and Jaime wanted to show Bart this cartoon, but Maia doesn't actually have a television and Jaime's mom had friends over so he couldn't use his.

Apparently my apartment was their plan B.

"Yup." Maia said, popping the 'p' as she grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl in Bart's lap.

"There's also evil space rocks that want to suck Earth of all it's minerals and kill off all human life!" Jaime pipes up, his head resting on Bart's shoulder.

 _I know Maia knows she's a third wheel...and now I see why she puts up with it: those two are adorable._

"Interesting..." I said, taking another bite out of my fruit salad.

"I totally feel like you're the team's very own version of Pearl..." Bart said, smirking up at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she the uptight one? With a crush on Steven's dead mom?" I asked, eyebrow.

"Well...ya..." Bart said, blushing and scratching his cheek awkwardly.

"He has a point though Lin'." Maia said, throwing a price of popcorn into the air and catching it in her mouth. "You're a good trainer, you're the ultimate mom-friend, and you're madly in love with someone that's no longer here!"

"Maia!" I said strictly, but Maia simply smirked and shrugged.

"Can't be mad that I speak the truth Lina." She said coyly and I rolled my eyes at her.

My eyes met Jaime, who watched the show with a small look of distance in his eyes. I had heard that he had asked the league to try to remove his scarab, the thing on his back that gave him his armour. Apparently it was because of a prophecy Bart had told him about him allegedly becoming evil and taking over the world...

"How are you doing Jaime?" I asked, kindly smiling at the teenage Latino.

Jaime stiffened and looked away from the TV, and Maia paused it and looked at her friend with concern.

"Honestly _Hermana_...no great." Jaime said, rubbing the back of his neck. "The scarab won't come off and...I don't know..."

I felt a twinge of empathy for the boy and I moved forward, placing a hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out Jaime, don't worry." I said comfortingly. "We'll find a way to deactivate the scarab without harming you, and everything will be okay. I promise."

Jaime smiled up at me and nodded, I rubbed the boy's head and returned the smile.

Suddenly, my comm beeped to life and I pressed on it to answer it.

"Zephyr." I answered.

"Zephyr, it's Nightwing. I need Blue, Impulse, and Clairvoyance at HQ in fifteen for a mission, and you for debriefing. Are they with you?" Dick's voice asked.

"Ya, they're here. We'll be there soon. See you then." I said before signing off. "Okay guys, shut off the TV and get suited up: y'all have got a mission."

Dick did not mention our special guest over the com.

The mission was to infiltrate Lexcorp's gardens in Smallville...a agricultural factory that was owned by-you guessed it-Lexcorp...but it was also partners with The Reach, who had gone public and were now everyone's favorite aliens...

Even though they freaking tortured me and a bunch of 15 year olds but ya, no biggie! That totally makes sense! Hate the Justice League who have literally been saving your asses for years but love a bunch of aliens who you literally know NOTHING about. It's fine, I don't care. I totally don't care! I don't even care!

 _I care immensely_

The mission was given to Jaime, Bart, Maia, Tim...and Roy.

But no, not Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow, the 'original' Roy Harper AKA Arsenal. The fifteen year old boy with a temper worse then Superboy's, and who has a grudge against Lex Luther-the owner of Lexcorp-for putting him on ice and cloning him!

Yes, this seems like a good idea! Absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong with this!

"Any questions?" Dick asked once he had explained the mission.

 _Besides 'what possessed you to think putting these five children on a covert mission without supervision was a good idea?' NOPE_

"Just one..." Arsenal spoke up. "Why are we meeting in this dump?"

Nobody seemed very pleased with Arsenal's presence, if the fact that everyone tensed up at his words was any indication.

I sighed, deciding to be the mature one. "With Mt. Justice destroyed, this is our only option for a headquarters."

"Except for the Watchtower." He sneered. "It's National news now, you can't pretend it doesn't exist!"

 _To think this was the Roy that I was friends with when I first started out as Zephyr...what the hell was wrong with me?_

"Only Leaguers and Senior members of the League are allowed on the Watchtower." I explained, suppressing an eyeroll.

"You don't qualify." Nightwing summed up.

"Good to know where we stand." Arsenal scoffed.

Dear Lord please tell me he's not staying on the Team...he's worse then Jason was!

"You alright?" Dick asked and I felt his eyes on me as he sat in front of his computer.

"Let's just say I'm a little apprehensive about your choices for Alpha squad..." I said, turning to give him a displeased look.

"Arsenal?" Dick asked, eyebrow raised.

"And the fact that there isn't a senior member going with them! The kid has a temper and a vendetta against Luther! And we already know Roy was never good with Covert missions to begin with!" I said, letting my hands wave around. "And look; I trust Tim, I really do, he handled Gamma really well during the mission when we destroyed the Krolotean's Zeta-platforms last New Year's...but there's a big difference between La'gann and Jaime and Bart, Maia, Jaime and Arsenal! What of they get themselves hurt..." I paused for a moment, worse case scenario playing in my head. "Or worse..."

Dick placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him to see that he had removed his mask and was looking at me with a comforting look.

"They'll be okay Lina, they can handle themselves." Dick said, giving me a small smile. "They have a good trainer."

I smile as a small blush crosses my features and I rub the back of my neck. "Thanks Dick..." I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. "I'm...sorry for judging your judgments."

"It's alright Lin'." The teenager said, dropping his hand off my shoulder. "It's...nice too see that you're acting more like your old self."

I looked up to see Dick's smiling face at me, but there was something in his eyes...something I couldn't identify.

"Ya...Shay's visit kind of gave me an attitude-check." I said, grabbing my braid and beginning to fiddle with it. "I need to try to move on from Kaldur...it's obvious he's not coming back and I can't let his decision ruin the rest of my life."

Dick smiled and nodded, but the thing in his eyes grew. His charming blues glimmered with the suspicious feeling and I frowned.

 _What was going on in that head of his?_

"That's good to hear." Dick said, putting his mask back on.

 ** _So salty Lina's back! YAY! But I wonder what Dick's hiding...*smirk*_**


	24. Chapter 24: No Rest in the Storm

**_And here's the chapter y'all were waiting for..._**

Good news: everyone came from the mission okay.

Bad news: Black Beetle interfered during the mission and almost defeated Alpha squad.

Good news: They were saved by another 'Beetle'. This one was 'Green Beetle' and was apparently a Martian from Mars.

Other news: We knew nothing about this guy. But we decided to try to work things out and give him an interagation to see if he was really on our side. Unfortunately, since we didn't really want ANOTHER HQ destroyed, we're improvising and using the Kent's barn in Smallville.

The Kent's being Superman and Superboy's adopted parents (I don't question Superman's idea to be an 'older brother' seeing as their nearly 20 years apart age wise but whatever).

"My name is B'arzz O'oom." Green Beetle introduced. "And obviously I am of Mars."

"Obviously, but it's the Beetle thing that has us worried." Tim explained. "How are you connected to the Reach?"

Green looked over to Jaime, causing Bart to stiffen uneasily but Maia nudged him in the ribs. "I imagine my story is similar to yours. On Mars, I am what you call...an archeologist. Two of your Earth years ago, I stumbled upon a Scarab and it attached itself to me."

"Ya..." Jaime muttered, crossing his arms uncomfortably. "That last part sounds familiar."

"From the Scarab I learned of the Reach and their plans for the Galaxy. A millennium ago they sent a Scarab sporting primitive life. The Scarab bonds with, and takes full control of, their native host, giving the Reach an advanced operative for their inevitable invasion." Green Beetle explained.

"That's a lot of Scarabs, if the Green Lantern Corps is anything to go by..." Maia muttered, looking a little concerned.

Blue shared a look with Impulse. "My Scarab malfunctioned and didn't take full control. That's why the Reach want to reboot it by killing me."

"What about your Scarab, B'arzz? Did it malfunction as well?" I ask.

"No." Green replied. "But it was not prepared for Martian physiology, which allowed me to take control of the Scarab instead of the other way around."

"Still doesn't explain how you ended up here." Nightwing said, obviously suspicious.

"For decades, the one you call 'Martian Manhunter' has sent communications from your world to ours: television signals." The Martian cracked a grin. "They are quite entertaining."

Robin chuckled. "All Martians love TV."

"And Oreos..." I added.

"Indeed." B'arzz agreed. "But when it became clear that the Reach we're on Earth, I believed my assistance here to be required."

"Well we appreciate you helping our young operatives." I said, nodding gratefully.

"But the Justice League will need to confirm your story." Dick added.

Not very long afterwards, we decided to move the interrogation to STAR Labs for a more secure setting, and to make sure we got the very truth out of our questions, we asked Megan to come along. Telepathy and all that. Only...I wasn't the only one to notice that Megan hadn't been doing so well telepathy-wise since her little run-in with my ex.

Of course, everything went to plan. Megan was able to make sure B'arzz was on our side and we found out that the Reach's new line of drinks had an additive that, overtime, would slowly cause the world to become placid, and free for the taking.

And that the drink also had a special tracking device that could help the Reach to track down people with the Meta-gene, which is what gave certain individuals (such as myself) super-powers.

Well at least now I know why I have my powers...

Everyone decided to head home for the night, seeing as how it was late (and already passed the time for me to start getting ready for my first class if it hadn't been my day off).

"Hey, do you think I could stay the night at your place?" Maia asked, yawning.

"I don't mind...but will your mother?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"We're fighting, and I don't intend to wake up until 3 in the afternoon American time." Maia pleaded and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, you can sleep at my place." I said, running her head affectionately.

"Aw man...sleepovers at Lina's would be so much fun!" Bart exclaimed.

"No they wouldn't, Lina needs her sleep or she gets very cranky during training." I said threateningly.

"Ya...I wouldn't go there." Maia shuddered. "One time I made her stay up because nightmares made me want to stay up and watch the Harry Potter movies...my muscles hurt for a month."

Jaime and Bart cringed and I rolled my eyes.

"You two get some sleep, we're heading to bed." I said before turning to Dick. "Don't even think about calling me before noon Nightwing!"

I didn't sleep very long before I heard my phone ringing. Groaning, I rolled over and grabbed the thing, answering it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello, _Salut_." I groaned, looking over at my alarm clock to see it was 11:30 in the morning. Instantaneously my body cursed the caller for not letting me sleep.

"Lina, thank God...I've been calling you for ten minutes." Dick cursed on the other line and I swore under my breath.

"Dick! We left an hour ag-""It's M'gann!" Dick cut me off. "She's been kidnapped...by Black Manta."

I didn't even bother getting Maia up as I threw on my uniform and ran to the STAR Labs facility where Dick and Conner were, tending to an injured (and aggressively enraged) La'gann who had been there when Black Manta took his girlfriend.

I bust into the room to see La'gann thrashing against Conner and Dick's grip as he yelled that he had to save M'gann as his leg was held up in a sling.

"Lina, some help please? He's going to worsen his leg." Dick said and I nodded, increasing the air around La'gann and pushing it down to hold him still while also still making sure he was comfortable.

"What happened?" I asked, looking for answers.

"Your ex's crazy hench-ninja, _Tigress_ , and Deathstroke took M'gann that's what!" La'gann see the before looking at Conner. "And I know I may not be able to help her, but why isn't he? Sure you dumped her but do you really hate her that much?"

" **You have no idea what I feel for her!** " Conner yelled back.

"Guys, know is not the time for soap opera drama." I said, trying to be logical. "We need to calm down and figure out how to save M'gann and we need to do it together, as a team."

The room fell silent as I brought on the weight and seriousness of the task at hand. After a moment, Dick backed away. He rubbed his face in contemplation for a moment before looking straight at me, his face unreadable with his mask. I was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke up.

"Look...I'm not supposed to tell you this...I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Dick started. "But...Aqualad...is _not_ a traitor."

I froze and I felt the control I had on the air around La'gann snap. "Excuse me?" I asked, confused and anxious to hear what Nightwing had to say. "What do you mean 'Aqualad's not a traitor'? **He killed Artemis**!"

"No, he didn't." Dick said. "Aqualad has been on a deep undercover mission for the past year. He infiltrated Black Manta's troop and the Light. We _faked_ Artemis' death...in fact Artemis is Tigress. And if she took Ms. M, there has to be a good reason."

I froze, thoughts racing a million miles an hour. I tried to put it all together like Nightwing had said...

Kaldur wasn't evil...He was our spy for the Light...Artemis was _alive_ and with him on Manta's ship...

The whole year two of the people closest to me have been gone...and I was lied to...

My eyes switched to Dick, who was already watching me.

"You... _you son of a bitch_..." I panted, stepping back as I ran my hands through my hair. My breathing was raged from the incoming rage, and I felt angry tears build up...but most of all I felt it as my body began to vibrate.

"Look, Lina, I-""No." I barked, cutting him off. "Don't 'Lina' me, you...you saw me break down, you saw me practically die and **you decided to say nothing?!** " By now I was yelling, I felt the control over my powers flicker and I clenched my fists in both anger and concentration.

Dick got up and stepped toward me, hands up in innocent defense as he tried to calm me down.

It wasn't working.

"Lina, look, I'm sorry but when the identity of Kaldur's true father was revealed I had to take the opportunity. After a while Kaldur agreed with me and...look Lina, I'm sor-"

I couldn't help it.

He needed to shut up.

So I punched him in the jaw.

"No, _no, **no**_! Don't you **dare** say 'I'm sorry' that's not gonna cut it! You're telling me that for the past year, I've been a depressed and anxiety-ridden mess because I thought the man I loved had betrayed me and the morals we used to fight for! For God's sake I thought he killed Artemis! Do you have any idea what that did to me? The team? The League? And now you're telling me that is wasn't real? What the fuck convinced you that not telling **any of us** was a good idea Dick? **_What_**? Did it ever cross your mind that 'huh, maybe this would be a lot easier if people weren't mentally scarred and trying to murder Aqualad at every turn'? You know what Dick? No, I know why you didn't think about it, the whole mental health of the team! Because you're Goddamn **Batman**! I didn't say anything because I _thought_ you wouldn't fully go down that path, I thought you would always put your teammates-your _friends_ first! I see now that I was obviously **very wrong**!"

I didn't care that I was screaming at Nightwing.

I didn't care that I insulted him.

I didn't care that Conner was holding me back, and that La'gann was looking at me with the fear of God.

But then, realization hit me.

"But...what does it matter now?" I asked rhetorically as I felt my body stop thrashing. "They're all dead now anyways..."

"What do you mean 'they're all dead'?" La'gann asked suspiciously.

"What? Megan didn't tell you?" I asked, eyebrow raised. I was too done to be nice right now. "M'gann blasted Kaldur's mind on the rescue mission last month. My bet: Manta snagged her to try to fix his son...only M'gann doesn't really know how to do that, does she? So Artemis will try to save her-because that's the person she is-and then they'll all be dead."

I laughed humorlessly, glaring at Nightwing. "But hey, at least you kept the mission a secret..." I pushed Conner's arms off me before storming out of the room, leaving the boys to think about what I had just said.


	25. Chapter 25: Old Friends

I didn't know what to do.

Part of me wanted to dance through the feelings, but I was too pissed off and I knew that I would end up hurting myself.

Part of me wanted to talk to Dinah, but she didn't know what was going on. I had debated for a while whether or not I should completely disregard Nightwing's 'no sharing' rule...but my conscience knew better.

I wanted to help M'gann, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything productive while I was this emotional.

So I decided to go to the one person that may have the slightest possibility of what I should do.

I knocked loudly on the door of the Palo Alto apartment. The muffled sound of a large dog barking greeted me, and I moved my hand away, stuffing it in the pocket of the hoodie I had changed into.

The small click of the door being unlocked caught my attention and when the door opened, I was happy to see that he was there.

"Lina? What are you-""I know about the undercover mission Wally."

The ginger's green eyes widened with surprise and he froze for a second before fully opening the door to let me in.

I had helped Artemis and Wally move in when they retired and started school here. I was happy to help my two friends start the new chapter in their lives and, although I hadn't been here since Artemis' 'death', it still felt very familiar.

"How did you find out?" Wally asked as he closed the door. "Did Dick finally tell the team? I've been on his ass since this thing started; if he wasn't going to tell the team and League he should at least tell you..."

"He only told me because Tigress-or, I guess Artemis took Megan. She blasted Kaldur's brain a few missions ago and they probably want her to help." I sighed, dragging my fingers through my hair. "And as worried as I am...I still can't get over it all."

Wally stared at me for a second as I paced, but for the first time since I had met him: he didn't say anything. He simply opened his arms, and stayed still. Without even thinking about it, I just walked straight into his open embrace and he wrapped his arms around me.

It was weird, letting Wally hug me while he was just in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. But the natural warmth the speedster gave off and the familiar scent of beach and freshly backed food brought me comfort. And after a moment, the rage I felt slowly began to fade until it was completely replaced with betrayal, anguish, and sadness.

It felt a lot like the first time I had watched the video Kaldur left before he joined his father. Like suddenly my life had been ripped away and I could do nothing to stop it. I felt hot tears run down my face and I let my body give into the heavy sobs. This wasn't the first time Wally had seen me break down, so I wasn't worried about how I would look.

As Wally simply rubbed my back, I slowly calmed down. I had still angry, but when my emotions ran out I was no longer sobbing uncontrollably.

"Better?" Wally asked, looking down at me. I swiped my eyes and I took a deep breath to calm my heavy breathing. After a long moment, I nodded and Wally gently pulled me away.

"I'm so, so, sorry about this..." I muttered, fiddling with my hair nervously as I avoided Wally's gaze. "Showing up after so long and just...breaking down."

"Don't apologise Lin'." Wally said, rubbing my head and smiling gently. "This whole mission is fucked up and, trust me, I've done my fair share of mental breakdowns."

"You must be so worried about Artemis..." I muttered, my brows furrowed.

Wally gave me a small, sad smile and nodded stiffly before shaking his head. "What about Kaldur? Are you worried about him?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, thinking about what exactly my feelings were. "I...don't know. I think so? It's just...hard to be worried about someone I believed had betrayed my for so long..."

Wally gave me another small hug, making sure I didn't break down again, before pulling back and smiling at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"As much as I love hugging you...I believe I have something that will help a little more..." Wally said, smirking slightly before zooming away. As quickly as he had disappeared, he reappeared with a bottle of...vodka?

"Wally...why do you have a whole bottle of Vodka stored in your apartment?" I asked, giving the ginger speedster suspicious looks. Wally just shrugged in response.

"Not all 21 year olds are boring and never drink, Lina." Wally smirks, opening up the bottle. "You gonna have some?"

I thought for a moment, pondering the choices I had before sighing and grabbing the bottle.

 _Fuck it_

"I am so going to regret this later..." I muttered before taking a swig.

 ** _I REGRET NOTHING_**


	26. Important Announcement

Too all my lovely readers,

Wow, it's been a long time since I've done an announcement/update...I haven't even done one since I started book 2.

Anyways, on to the point! First, I just want to thank you all for everyone that's been reading the Zephyr series. It's really blown up since I finished Book 1 and honestly, writing this series has really been helping me through a tough time.

So thank you all so much for your support. I love you all so, so much and you have no idea what your support means to me.

Next, I have an announcement about the future of the series ( ** _dun dun dun_** ).

As most of you probably know, Young Justice is ( _finally_ ) being revived for a third season titled Young Justice: Outsiders and scheduled to come out sometime in 2018.

IT'S SO FAR AWAY...

And of course, I'm excited, worried and **terrified** for this new season. But if you follow my tumblrs rainbowsparkles, bornevilwritings, and/or eternallyyoungjustice, then you already know all my thoughts on the new seasons.

Oh Lord the self-promo is strong. But I'm getting off-track again.

I'm sure some of you have been wondering what's going to happen to Zephyr once I'm done writing Season 2...and I have been too.

Rest assured, I have no intention of discontinuing the series. But that being said, I also have a need to follow the Canon (or soon-to-be Canon) even if the next season is terrible.

( _If it's terrible I'll spice it up a bit, don't worry)_

But know you're probably wondering "what am I going to do before then" and don't worry, I have (a bit of) a plan.

After finishing season 2, I plan to go back and edit the story starting at Book 1 because, let's be honest, I have A LOT of typos. Also my copy on doesn't have page-breaks so that's a thing I intend to fix...somehow.

After editing, the series itself will be put on hiatus.

But don't worry, I won't stop there.

During the time between finishing writing/editing, I plan on writing a side-story filled with one-shots and two-parts following Lina, Maia and their interactions with the rest of the cast we all know and love.

From fluffy one-shots

To side-story being reintroduced

To Lina ranting

To Maia being her sarcastic-self

Maybe a few AUs...perhaps one containing everyone's favorite Dance-studio-manager...

Who knows?

I do intend to write Book 3 as soon as Season 3 ends, possibly before but unfortunately the blessed team of geniuses behind our favorite cartoon about angsty-superhero-teens need time to think of amazing plots.

We just have to wait patiently until then.

And ya, that's about it. Thank you all for reading this important message, I can't wait to see y'all soon.

Remember to follow my Tumblrs.

 **Rainbowsparkles** : Personal, very emo

 **Bornevilwritings** : Suicide Squad/nerdy trash...pretty much just trash, but somehow has over 1k followers

 **Eternallyyoungjustice** : Young Justice headcanons and trash...needs some love, check it out please!


	27. Chapter 26: Wally's Words of Wisdom

As I felt myself wake up, the first thing that crossed my mind was 'Who the hell is playing drums in my brain?'

I opened my eyes, only to clutch my hands over them as light pierced my senses, making me feel like the world was on fire. I reached over to get my medication from my bedside table, only for the limb to run straight into a wall.

I groaned in pain as I pulled my wounded hand into my chest. I opened my eyes slightly only to realize...

"I'm...not in my apartment." I muttered, eyes fully opening. After a quick look around, I remembered that I was in Wally and Artemis' apartment, more specifically on their couch. A soft blanket had been laid on top of me and a bottle of Asprin, and one of my medical syringes laid on the coffee table next to me.

In a fit of panic, I threw the blanket off of me. My panic was calmed when I found that all my clothes, save for my hoodie which I had been using as a pillow, we're on me.

 _No drunken nights with one of my best friends, at least I have that going for me..._

Mumbling French curse words under my breath, I reached over and grabbed the syringe from the table and slid it into it's usual spot in my arm. After inserting all the chemicals, I pulled it out and put it back on the table where the couple's dog, Nelson, couldn't reach it. As I moved my arm to get the medication into my bloodstream, I reached over and grabbed the Asprin; popping off the lid and swallowing two of the small pills.

"You're awake." I heard and I turned to see Wally walking into the kitchen, wearing the same sleepwear as last night but with even worse bedhead then usual.

"Just got up, my head's killing me." I muttered, running my eyes and swinging my feet off the couch.

"Not surprised, you're the biggest lightweight I know and you downed nearly a whole bottle of Vodka." Wally chuckled and I groaned, pulling at my hear (which was messy and knotted beyond belief).

"I knew I was going to regret drinking." I muttered before letting out a string of curses.

"Hey, it's okay." Wally said as he zipped over to the couch, suddenly holding a plate of Poptarts. "It was good to see you smiling and enjoying yourself again."

"I was drunk off my ass." I reminded him, and he ginger simply shrugged.

"I know, but it was still nice. Of course I had to distract you from talking about the mission a couple times, but I'll take what I can get." Wally said, shrugging as he held out the plate of breakfast desserts. After a moment, I grabbed one and began to eat. "Besides, Dunk-Lina is actually really fun when you're talking and not flirting with Kaldur."

I groaned, recollection of Rocket's 21st birthday, when everyone had too much to drink. Including me and Kaldur. It was...quite the adventure.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the memory, I look back over to Wally.

"So...I asked you this a couple times last night, but I never got an answer." Wally said and I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he would ask. "Now that you know it was a mission, and that Kaldur's still good...are you going to forgive him?"

The question didn't make my mind freeze, surprisingly it actually didn't have much of an effect on me at all. Probably because I had been pondering the same thing since I had heard that this stupid thing was all a ploy to overthrow the Light.

"I'm not sure of that myself." I sighed, rubbing my arm uncomfortably, looking down. Wally sighed and moved a little closer to me, placing a comforting arm around me and rubbing my back.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Lina, but...think about it, okay? Even if Dick was a...well, a dick; you deserve to be happy." Wally said, in a brotherly tone. "And if that's forgiving Kaldur, then good! I have no doubt two can work through whatever problems you come through. But...if you don't think you can, then you do what you need to do."

Letting Wally's 'words of wisdom' sink into me, I let my body ease into his warm embrace, taking comfort in the comfort.


	28. Chapter 27: The Ring

**_Okay, so...I accidentally may have focused this entire book to the Aqualad side of Season 2, which is kind of what I wanted to avoid but...oh well! I'll obviously be covering the Scarab arcs as well, and obviously the Reach aren't forgotten but...I won't be writing the War World scenes because it won't do anything to further my plot._** ** _In the meantime, have some bittersweet reflection time._**

As I stumble to the door of my apartment, I rub my face tiredly as I dig into my bag for my keys. As I miss my footing once again, my hand reachs the door to catch my fall.To my surprise, it opens and I tumble into my apartment.

I groan in pain as I sit up, confused as to why my door wasn't locked. Furrowing my brows, I look around until the sound of hurried footsteps met my ears. I turned, only to be tackled by a small body.

"Where have you been?!" Maia's voice screeched in my ear as her arms wrapped tightly around my body. "When Nightwing told us what happened...I freaked and called you but you didn't pick up, so I naturally came here but you weren't there either! Not with Quinn, not at the HQ, not with Roy! You've been gone all night; I was going to call the cops! Where the fucking hell did you go?!"

"I went to Wally's house..." I hummed pulling away from Maia's embrace.

Realization flooded Maia's features and her face fell. She crawled a little bit away from me and tucked her unruly hair behind her ear.

"Nightwing told us everything." Maia explained. "How Artemis isn't really dead, how... Kaldur isn't really a bad guy...how they're working together to take down the Light..."

I nodded taking a deep breath as my eyes fell to my fingers, which were playing with the fuzz of the carpet in my front entrance.

"And now Manta wants Megan to fix Kaldur's brain...and they're all dead." I sighed, getting up and walking to my kitchen. I heard Maia scurry behind me.

"Come on Lina, you can't actually believe that! Megan's a powerful telepath, she'll figure out how to help Kaldur and with Artemis' ninja-skills: breaking out will be a slice of pie!" Maia exclaimed. "Come on, try to think positive!"

I felt a surge of weariness and depression thrash into me and my body tensed.

"Look Maia...I'm really... _really_ tired." I sighed, still facing away from my protege.

Maia was silent and, for the first time since I had met her, she sighed in defeat.

"Ya, I get it." She said, sounding distraught. "I think Nightwing needs some help at HQ anyways, I'll...see you later."

I nodded and I heard Maia begin to get out. Once the door opened however, she paused.

"I love you Lina." She says quietly, almost hopefully.

"Love you too Maia." I said in a small, quiet voice. After another moment, the door shut and I was alone.

The moment heard Maia lock the door from the outside, I bit my lip and made my way to my bedroom. I took off my hoodie on the way, throwing it on the couch. When I got to my room, I didn't go straight for my bed. Instead, I turned to the small vanity that sat in the corner of my room.

I sat down on the bench and looked in the mirror, surprisingly being unfazed by how terrible, depressed, and pale I looked. I looked down to the bottom left drawer and opened it, sliding it open with ease. I reached in, and after only a millisecond of searching, I pulled out the package I was looking for: a small, black, velvet bag.

I opened the bag with the drawstring and tipped it upside down, placing my hands at the bottom to catch the small piece of metal that came tumbling out. Putting down the bag, my hand lifted the metal to examine it.

A simple, twisting silver band that overlapped around a moonstone in the center.

As my eyes studied the cool metal, my fingers fiddled with it until, after a moment; it naturally slipped into my ring finger. I stared at the ring for a moment, basking in how natural it fit on my hand. Like it was finally complete after so long of not.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head onto the vanity, still staring at the ring as my mind flooded with questions and memories. Without even realizing it, my eyelids began to grow heavy until my body subconsciously succumbed to the warm darkness.

I was awoken by a sharp bleeping sound meeting my ears. My mind automatically recognized it as my com and I growled, upset that my sleep had been ruined.

 _How long had I been asleep anyways?_

I straightened my now slightly sore back and opened my eyes as I raised my hand to answer my com. As I did, my free hand went to the back pocket of my jeans to grab my phone and check the time.

 ** _Almost midnight!_**

"Zephyr." I answered.

"Lina, it's Dick."

My body tensed at the sound of his voice and my face snapped into a sneer-like-expression.

"This better be good." I growled. Dick didn't answer for a moment, until I heard him sigh and curse under his breath.

"It is. And I know you hate me right now, that's why I listened to Maia when she said not to contact you for the mission: but it's serious." I frowned and stood up, dragging my hair out of my face.

 _Last time someone heard those words it was Dick to Maia after Jason's death and I had been the one to tell him to buzz off._

"What happened Dick? What was the mission?" I asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"...I'm not sure." Dick said. "The team's missing."

" ** _Excuse me?"_** I yelled, freezing in place.

 _The universe just really **fucking** loves messing me, doesn't it?_

"...get to a zeta-tube." Dick said. "Program it's co-ordinates to 'The War World'."

 ** _I'm kind of hoping this is my last 'Lina is angsty and contemplates for the whole damn chapter' update. Thanks to the amazing alexandriasutherland98, the ending hopefully won't suck!_** ** _Also I am so, so sorry for not updating regularly. I recently got into a relationship, and my grades this semester honestly suck (I hate quadratics with a passion) so please, just stick with me!_**


	29. Chapter 28: The Hunt Begins

**Maia's POV**

As we stood after the battle of Mongul and the War World, I wrapped my arms around Jaime and Bart, smiling happily.

"Do we rock?!" Batgirl exclaims, walking into the room with Tim.

"Girl we rock!" Karen exclaims in return from her spot next to Mal.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Jaime asks.

"Not over here!" Mal replies.

"Where's Alpha?" I ask, recognizing our missing comrades.

"Dragging along the Big-Bad." Arsenal's voice says through the intercoms. "Who must way like a metric ton!"

"You're puny arms could use the workout." I smirk, earning a high-five from Bart.

"Haha, very funny." Arsenal replies. "We're a couple minutes out."

As Karen and Mal turn to have a romantic moment, I drop my arms to let my boys get closer to each other.

"I can't wait to see the look on Lina's face when I tell her we took down a battle planet all on our own!" I cheer happily.

"Not to mention the League." Batgirl adds.

"This is so crash." Bart exclaims.

"Agreed." Tim nods.

As I sense Alpha walking in with the giant clump I presumed to be Mongul, I rushed to help, running past a kissing Mal and Karen.

"Wow, how do I get that kind of reward?" Arsenal asks. Rolling my eyes, I kiss him on the cheek as I help Cassie and Conner with Mongul.

"It's a start..." The ginger mumbles and I roll my eyes.

"Well the gang's all here!" Jaime exclaims and suddenly, his body blurs and before I know it: Bart is on the ground, unconscious.

"Bart!" I cry, confused as to what just happened.

 _Did Jaime just...no, he wouldn't..._

Next thing I know, Jaime's aiming his Sonic Canon at everyone and Arsenal grabs me and pulls us both behind Sphere.

"Jaime! What the hell!" I cry, only to be cut off as he grabs Mongul and crushes Cassie with the tyrant's unconscious body.

I feel Arsenal start backing up.

"No, I will not be taken again!" He mutters and reaches for the button to the air-lock.

"Arsenal! No!" Karen cries, but it's too late and he slams to button.

Suddenly it's as if I'm blinded as everything around me goes blurry. I can only hear the sound of rushing air and I let out a loud scream.

After a long moment, the rushing air stops but the amount of oxygen causes everyone to pass out almost immideatly. As I crash to the ground, I feel someone grab me...but I'm too dizzy to sense who. I feel something be placed in my mouth...a rebreather? And then someone picks me up.

The last thing I sensed was someone whispering "hold on", and then everything went black.

 **Three hours later** **Lina's POV**

After storming through the portal made by Doctor Fate to get to this so-called 'War World', I was greeted by the aforementioned sorcerer as well as Green Beetle, Dick and Jaime.

"What the hell happened." I growled.

"We were fighting Mongul-the Commander of the War World-class we won...but then a boom-tube opened up and everyone was gone. Including Impulse who had the Crystal Key!" Jamie exclaimed, obviously panicked. "I flew away on instinct...I'm sorry."

"So everyone on the team except us three-including my protege-is gone and we have no way of tracking them?" I asked, voice raising in rage. With no answer, I clenched my fists and whirled to Dick. "Why didn't you call me in?! I could have helped them!"

"You needed your space!" Dick exclaimed, causing me to bark in laughter.

"Oh so now you're worried about my mental state!"

A moment of silence followed my retort as Dick simply stared at me. After a moment, I ripped my gaze away from the teenager before turning to Jaime.

"You didn't do anything wrong Jaime, so don't worry." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And don't apologise either...the people who did this...they'll be the ones who'll be sorry."

"For now however..." Dick said, looking to Green Beetle, who

"I will make sure he gets home safely." Green Beetle says, placing a hand on Jaime's shoulder.

It's cute that the two beetles have established a mentor-protege relationship...but something seemed...off about Jaime.

I shrugged off the feeling as Doctor Fate created another portal and Jaime and GB stepped through. I turned back to Dick, giving him a hard glare.

"Look, Lina, I-""Save it." I said in monotone. "We don't have time to argue right now, now when Maia and the team's lives are in danger."

"So you're actually going to help?" He asked, eyebrow raised. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Maia's practically my daughter Dick." I said. "Just because you're okay with letting your partners down, doesn't mean I am."

Dick didn't respond.

"I'm going to go back home. I'm going to shower and get into uniform, I won't be gone for more than an hour." I said, walking towards Doctor Fate. "Oh, and Dick? I want to let you know something."

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"After this is all over...after we get the team back, when Kaldur and Artemis get M'gann back to us, and after they come home and the Light is taken down, and after we kick The Reach off this planet: I'm resigning as Second-in-Command and retiring."

 **Maia's POV**

I wake up to a harsh slap spreading across my face and I place my hand on the sore skin as I sense Arsenal over top of me.

"Arsenal? Did you just slap me? Where are we.." I ask.

"Yes, and still on the War World." He blurts out, and it's only then that I hear the sounds of gunshots around me. "But we're kind of in the middle of something so if it's not too much trouble..."

I shake my head to get rid of ant dizziness before scanning the area around us. There was a small squad shooting at us. I send a small hurricane their way, enough to buy us some time.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked.

"The Reach are on the War World, they're trying to take us! Blue Beetle went rogue and attacked us, I saved you-you're welcome but the way-and now we need to contact the League or... **someone** and get the hell out of here!"

I remember...Jaime attacked us...but why? Was the scarab really in charge and he's been playing us all this time? No, that cant be it...

More shooting cuts off my thoughts and I grab Arsenal by the not-robot-hand and make a run for it.

"I'm a little confused as to why you saved me!" I confessed as we ran. "We argue all the time, and I'm not the strongest person on the team."

"I don't know! You were there!" Arsenal barked back, turning his body to shoot at the troops behind us.

Shrugging, I press my finger to my com.

"Clairvoyance to Team, come in."

Static.

"Clairvoyance to Nighting, come in."

Dead line.

"Clairvoyance to League?"

Feedback.

"Lina!"

Nope.

"Well shit." Arsenal says as we turn a corner.

"Pretty much, yup." I agree. Taking the last resort, I slam my ankle into the ground and skid to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arsenal exclaims.

"Funny, that's usually the question people ask you." I smirk before drawing my swords and running at the squad. As I dodge their blasts, I discover that they're not actually that gifted in hand-to-hand combat.

"You're really good with those swords." Arsenal states, after I stand over the unconscious bodies of the Reach soldiers.

"Thanks." I reply.

 ** _It's short and pointless, I know._** ** _It's crappy and I haven't updated in a long time, I know._** ** _But I honestly HATE the War World arch so please, just bear with me._** ** _Also...what do you guys think of Maia and Arsenal?_**


	30. Chapter 29: The Hunt Part 1

**Maia's POV** As we finally get to a place with decent cover, I dig into one of the pockets on my belt and get my hand-held distress beacon.

"Will that work?" Arsenal asks.

"No idea." I say, pressing the switch anyways. "But it sure as hell doesn't hurt. How are you holding up?"

"I'm almost out of amo." The ginger beside me growls, glaring at his robotic arm.

"That thing needs amo?" I asked, a little surprised.

"How do you think it works?!" He exclaims.

"I don't know! Do I look like a robotics expert to you?" I reply. "I just figured it, I don't know, had unlimited energy or...something."

"Where did you get an idea like that?" He growled.

"Well sorry if I don't put much thought into how your arm works!" I refute.

We stop fighting when I sense two more soldiers come charging close to us and I attack, blasting off and taking them down with a couple slashes of my daggers.

"How did you..?"

"My powers, it's like echolocation...but more air-related." I explain as Arsenal jumps over our former barrier and joins me in fighting.

"Well that explains how you can fight with a blindfold on." He says. "Dumb costume choice by the way."

"Blindfold's for decoration, I'm actually blind." I say nonchalantly. "And someone with a buzz-cut, and used to wear that stupid hat has no room to judge."

"The hat wasn't my idea!" He exclaims, delivering an especially hard punch to a soldier.

I simply smirk and hum as I take out the last couple soldiers.

After the soldiers are all down, we both catch our breath before Arsenal starts dashing in another direction. My legs, tired from all the running, cause me to groan and just turn in an attempt to put off the running.

"Where are we going now?" I groan, but thankfully Arsenal stops at a large box and pulls out a wire from his arm.

"Raw energy, Blindfold, this oughta give me some power." He says, and I can hear him smirking.

"Oh thank God, I thought we had to start running again." I praised as I went to the box and leaned on it. "And Blindfold, really?"

"You're the one that decided to have it as a uniform choice." He asked, still paying attention to his arm. " But can't you just, like, fly or something?"

"I don't fly, it makes it harder to see...like it makes everything fuzzy." I explain. "And even if I did, there's a limited amount of air on this planet and I can't waste all of it in propelling myself forward. Or did you forget about your little stunt in the air lock?" I growled that last part out.

"Blue went rogue, I had to do something! I am not going back on ice, ever again!" He says strictly and I raise an eyebrow.

"PTSD and paranoia much?" I mutter. "We could have helped Jaime if you hadn't KO'd our whole team."

"He has interglactic armor and super weapon's! Are you sure we would have been able to defeat him?"

"We wouldn't have defeated him! We would help him! He's still our teammate."

Arsenal barks in laughter, to which I sneer at.

"Ya, some teammate. The guys attacked us the moment he could get away with the Crystal Key!"

I spring up and grab onto the collar of Arsenal's uniform, lifting him to his toes and bringing him closer to my face. Just because he was a couple inches taller than me and had a mental arm didn't mean I couldn't lift him. I was stronger than I looked.

"Say that about one of my friends again, and you'll need another robotic arm. Understood?" I growl. After a moment, the kid nods and I drop him.

"Geez, spaz much?" He says, scurrying away from me.

"Like you're one to talk? You go overboard with the violence every chance you get, with no consideration for the possibly innocent people around you!" I exclaim in response.

"You do what you have to do to get the mission done!" He exclaims, stepping closer to me in a face-off.

"We're heroes! We save people and fix things! That's our job!" I growl, but he sneers.

"You might be, I'm not."

"Oh, right, sorry. For a second I forgot about your oh so tragic backstory and the impending angst that follows you around 24/7! How inconsiderate of me!"

"What the hell do you know! I lost 8 years of my life!"

"Then why don't you try to make up for lost time?!" I yelled. "From where I stand, you've been so filled with anger and vengence from the moment you woke up that you haven't even taken a moment to think about the people who care about you! GA was heartbroken when he thought you were dead, Roy's ruined his life looking for you; there are people who can help you but no, you decided that being an angsty piece of shit and internalize all your problems was the better route!" As I lectured, I stepped closer to the ginger as my hands waved around for emphasis, "And now, that decision has gotten us lost on a giant weapon with no way of getting home and the rest of the team is Gods-know-where, and maybe dead! So I hope you're bloody proud!"

After my huge lecture I stopped, panting as my rage flowed off of me in waves. My 'partner' was frozen, his heartbeat fast but his body as still as a statue. After a moment, the sound of a battle caught my attention. Arsenal seemed to hear it as well because we both turned to where the noise was coming from.

"You hear that, right?" He asks.

"It could be the team!" I exclaim, and I begin to run towards the sounds.

"Or it could be the enemy!" He says in a harsh-whisper.

"Well it's a good thing you're charged up." I reply mockingly.

As we reached a ledge, I looked down to see a couple teenagers fighting a pretty big squadron of Reach soldiers. There were four of them, a guy with a Spanish accent who kept teleporting in yellow splotches with a skateboard, a darker guy who was floating...with a manhole cover with lightning shooting out of his hands, a Japanese-looking girl that could propel herself with purple waves, and a guy who looked eerily familiar and was entrapped in a giant, translucent yellow humanoid figure that seemed to act like one of those giant robot-war-machines in anime and movies.

"Who...are these guys?" Arsenal asked. I focused more on them, as they all began to look familiar.

"I think...I think they were some of the Reach's test-subjects; like Lina, Jaime, Bart, Gar and I...and I think that guy with the yellow man around him is Jamie's friend...Tai Longshadow I think?" I analysed. "I remember them being interviewed by B.C. when we rescued all of us...the really question is: what are they doing here?"

We watched for another moment after the teens defeated the soldiers. The girl pulled out a box, which appeared to be made out of some sort of futuristic technology.

"Superboy, please." The girl said, and the box beeped, almost sounding like Sphere, before they walked off in another direction.

"What are they doing...looking for Superboy?" I whispered.

"I don't know..." Arsenal muttered. "But they obviously can lead us to them."

We looked at each other before nodding.

 **Lina's POV**

I walked around the War World with Dick and Megan with what felt like the thousandth time.

I sighed as we stopped for Dick to scan something.

"We've been on this air dock a million times by now, with _no_ evidence of Maia or the team." I said, annoyed. "What are we still doing here? M'gann needs her rest after what she's been through-I mean, it's a miracle she escaped in one piece-and this obviously isn't helping find our missing teammates."

"Seriously Lina." M'gann said, placing a hand on my arm. "I'm fine."

"I'm obviously able to miss important details, so we'll keep searching until I'm sure!" Dick said, sounding annoyed as well. "I should have noticed something was wrong when Green Beetle 'fixed' Blue's scarab..."

"That's my fault Dick." Megan said, stepping forward. "I was so scared of using my powers on anyone after what I did to Aqualad that I didn't let myself dig deep enough...I let Green Beetle feed me exactly what he wanted and I vouched for him! Making him able to get closer to Jamie and turn him! All this...is my fault."

"Except you'd never have been put in that position if I had just told you about Aqualad's secret undercover mission!" Dick exclaimed. "I put him, Artemis, you, Lina..." He looked over at me, and I didn't avoid his eye contact. "I put all of you, and the team, in danger."

My mind went at war with itself as I thought about his words before I sighed deeply and moved over to the Martian and the acrobat.

"Look...this situation we're in...it's a mess. And I know I'm not helping with being, well, a bitch...but a guilt-off is not going to help anyone, especially the team. And all of us...need to get over ourselves and for once in our lives, not let our emotions get in the way of the mission." I said, and I looked straight at Dick. "I'm going to be honest...I don't forgive you for what you did, and I probably won't for a while. But I'm willing to shut my mouth and...forget about it for a while until we get this shit-storm sorted out. And you need to do the same." I looked at Megan. "And you don't have anything to be sorry for. Your response was completely understandable, so you need to stop and forgive yourself. We all make mistakes."

Both of them nodded and I smiled, nodding as well. Dick started back up with scanning the room as Megan stayed back with me.

"Black Canary really did teach you well." Megan said, smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said, giving M'gann a grateful smile. But I noticed something cross over Megan's face as her kind smile fell. "What's wrong?"

"I...have something to tell you..." She mutters and I raise my eyebrow suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"It's...a message...from Kaldur."

 ** _And we're back to cliffhangers._**

I ** _got a couple complaints about Lina being a bitch so...I decided to tone it down a bit because, ya, I was writing her a little OOC. So that's fixed._**

I ** _hope you enjoyed Lina and Maia addressing problems, and Maia and Roy 1.0's bickering relationship._**


	31. Chapter 30: The Hunt Part 2

**Maia's POV** The moment we landed on the ground I spring off of Arsenal as he wanted his arm, retracting the grapling hook attached to it. I curse a couple times before establishing a powerful link with the air waved around me.

"Never, ever, ever...do that again." I say, pointing at the asshole I was stuck with.

"What did I do?" He said, although I could practically head his smirk.

"You grabbed me and went all Tarzan, fully knowing I hate flying!" I yell, ready to cut a bitch.

"Oops." He says, shrugging and I growl. Taking it seriously; I grab his not-robotic arm and twist it around him, putting him in a hard arm-lock. His body tensed up at the position, and I move his arm up, increasing the threat.

"Do that again, and I'll rip your nuts off: understood?" I growl in his ear.

"What the hell is it with you and physical abuse?!" He exclaims.

" _Understood_?" I growl and I hear the boy in front of my gulp nervously.

"Got it." He nods, and I let him go. After a moment of calming myself down, I scan our surroundings.

"Where the hell did you take us?" I ask.

"There's a vent passage that will take is to the kids." He says.

"And the team." I sighed. "Stealthy, cool. But why does a War Wold need a vent?"

"Just roll with it." He groans and I shrug off my own question. We walk over to the wall where I could vaguely sense the air vent, and Arsenal outstretches his arm. "Ready Blindfold?"

I roll my eyes even though he can't see them and nod. Ignoring the close-contact, I grab onto Arsenal's shoulder and he wraps his human arm around my waist and shoots another grappling hook to the air vent, which I kick open before swinging into it. Arsenal follows not far behind.

I curse at the slightly claustrophobic feeling I was getting as we crawled through the tight space and I readjusted my swords.

"Had to be an air vent...couldn't be a spacious secret tunnel!" I mutter.

"I don't know...I'm not minding the view..." Arsenal smirks and I feel my face erupt with heat as I kick my leg up, landing my heel in his chest.

"Eyes to yourself, perv." I growl.

"What? Just saying I like your a-""I will catstrate you, in this air vent, if you finish that statement." I cut him off abruptly.

"You know, you'd be awesome if you would lower down the bitchiness." He said.

"Like you're one to talk?" I retort.

"I'm just staying, what's with the constant need to be so violent and bitchy? Or is it just me? Cause you seem to get along fine with Jaime and Bart. During the Lexcorp Farms mission, you were cold to Robin and only glared at me! And this whole mess hasn't been any different." He explains.

"Robin and I have a... complicated friendship." I mutter. My mind flooding with images of my cocky, sarcastic, arrogant, annoying, impulsive and unbearably amazing best friend.

Immideatly, I shake my head, I can't think about Jason right now.

 _You're getting past him Maia, just...don't think about him._

"As for my 'bitchiness'...that's just the way I am." I shrug.

"Deep." He says, and I almost laugh but hold it in when I see another vent opening come into sight.

We crawl a little quicker and arrive just in time to see a boy, one of the teens from earlier, facing off alone against Black Beetle.

"Arsenal, hit Black in the jet pack." I muttered.

"You're not the boss of me." He quipped back, but never the less aimed his arm and hit the target. Next I kicked open the grate and jumped out, landing beside the guy. When I landed, I was relieved to sense the team in a bunch of pods. Motionless but alive, the other three teens lay on the floor, recovering. Arsenal on the other side of the guy. He grabbed the weapons of a couple fallen Reach soldiers on the ground.

"Clairvoyance, can you keep Black Beetle busy?" Arsenal asked.

"Let's find out." I shrugged as I drew my swords and launched myself at Black Beetle. Since he was down, I was able to get a good slice at his back, but as soon as I got my hot in, he countered and found his arm in my general direction, sending me a good two yards away from him.

" _Gracias amigos_ , but, um, who are you?" The guy we had saved said in a thick Spanish accent.

"The people that will save your butt if you listen carefully." Arsenal explained, handing the guy one of the Reach weapons as he explained how we just had to keep the big bad off-balance.

"The meat that's been causing me so much trouble has finally resurfaced." Black Beetle said, finally getting up. "It's must be my lucky day."

"Untill we kick your butt." I quipped as I aimed another attack at the giant alien. Unfortunately, the guy just grabbed my swords, picked me up by them, and threw me away.

I cursed as I landed next to the Spanish kid and I looked up.

"What are you doing just standing there? Help!" I growled.

"You were on the Reach ship, right?" The guys asked, ignoring my order.

"Ya, for a bit." I shrugged. "What's your name kid?"

"Eduardo. Yours?" He asked.

"Call me Clairvoyance." I said shortly.

"Hey! You two wanna stop talking and actually help?!" Arsenal shouted from his spot fighting Black Beetle and I rolled my eyes, locking my swords back into their holsters.

"Don't be so dramatic." I groaned, and ran back into the fight. I collect as much air around my fist as I can before sending a direct hit to Black's head. It sends him back, but it's not nearly as effective as usual.

"You guys keep him busy!" Arsenal commands before running off.

"Dude! **Seriously**?" I cry, sending a look at the escaping ginger before my attention was redirected as a giant, yellow hand slapped Black Beetle away.

Looks like the other three kids are awake.

The one that can shoot lightning sent some good shocks at Black Beetle as the girl shot her full body at him, which mixed with the slap floored the enemy but it didn't do much as he stood back up a moment later.

"I'm starting to get annoyed." He growled. I cursed and turned to the newbies.

"Can you guys hold him off for a sec? I'll get the guy that puts the Arse in Arsenal and be right back." I said before pushing off with all the strength I got into the direction that Arsenal ran.

Thankfully, I found him not so far away at a conference panel.

"Thanks for ditching us by the way, great job." I growled. "But nevertheless, we need backup: let's free the team and kick this guy's ass!"

"No." Arsenal says lowly before jumping away and shooting his stolen Reach weapon at a pod and as it opens and the subject falls out I sense it's..

"Mongul?! Are you insane?" I growl, leaping down to Arsenal.

"Probably." He shrugged before grabbing my hand and running in the opposite direction.

Surprisingly however, what little plan Arsenal had seems to work as Black Beetle insults Mongul on the spot (for some reason), which upsets the evil warlord and they start duking it out.

Honestly at this point, I shouldn't even be surprised.

"Free the team, there's something else I need to get." Arsenal yells.

"Really? Again?!" I yell angrily.

"Chill Blindfold, it's their weapons!" The ginger says as he runs off. I find a control panel and smash my fist against it, thankfully causing the pods to shut down. I identify Bart and blast over to him, picking him up as he groans. Looks like the whole team was waking up automatically.

"Y'alright Future-Boy?" I asked.

"Are you...my guardian angel?" Bart asks sleepily and I snort loudly.

"Cute." I laugh as I set the kid on to his feet.

As Eduardo (thanks to his teleporting) and I unload my half-conscious teammates out of the pods, Arsenal comes back with their missing weapons and hands them to their counterparts. Next, he walks over to the Bay door.

"Watch out, on the other side of this door...there's gonna be a whole Reach squad waiting for us."

I took a deep breath, preparing for yet another fight before Arsenal slams his robotic hand on the button and the door begins to open...

Revealing the squad fallen at the feet of Nightwing, Miss Martian, Sphere and Lina.

"About damn time!" I cry, throwing myself at my mentor.

"Maia!" She says happily, easily catching me in a bear hug. "I'm sorry glad you're okay...you are okay right?" She pulls away slightly to look over my face.

"I'm fine...tired and miffed, but fine." I sigh. "How the hell were you _best friends_ with Roy Harper?"

She laughs gently and pats my head.

"Hey _fearless leader_." Arsenal says, strolling up to Nightwing. "Better late than never."

"Is everyone safe?" The 'leader' asks.

"Alive and accounted for." I responded.

"But we better get going before one of them declares a winner." Arsenal says, motioning to Mongul and Black Beetle.

"Right, move out."

"So basically...y'all would still he looking for us if not for Sphere." I summed up, crossing my arms and looking at Lina with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, it was a big planet!" She exclaimed, getting that 'mother hen' look on her face.

I simply roll my eyes and smile at her before seeing the former Reach abductees get gathered by Nightwing, alongside Arsenal. Sensing I was needed, I ran over.

"...there might actually be a spot for you guys on the team when we get back." Nightwing said, finishing his statement.

"Really?" The lightning kid, Virgil, said almost sounding excited.

"So what? Now that we save you, you're not cool with us just being STAR Lab's gineau pigs?" Yellow-man, Ty, exclaimed.

"You did what now?" I asked, crossing my arms and glaring at Nightwing. Surprisingly, I was joined with the voice of Lina, who appeared behind me...except Lina sounded a whole lot more pissed off.

"We need to talk about Blue Beetle." Arsenal cut in. "He betrayed us!"

"Look who's talking!" Karen steps in, coming down the steps. "Last thing I remember is you being an air-lock! Almost killing all of us and absolutely guaranteeing our capture!"

"Hey after eight years on ice, no way was I getting grabbed again." Arsenal exclaimed, walking towards Karen.

"Arsenal, chill." I said sternly, grabbing his shoulder but he simply shrugged me off.

"No! In case you hadn't noticed, my and Clairvoyance's escape ended in your capture. Leading to you being able to stand here and complain! So how about a thank you?"

"You're right Arsenal, thank you." Nightwing said surprisingly, grabbing Arsenal by the shoulder. "And after we get to Earth, you're off the team."

This cussed me to tense up even more.

"Nightwing!" Lina exclaimed, but I was one step ahead of her.

"What the hell?! He just saved the team and you're kicking him off!" I growled. "Everyone would still be locked up if not for him!"

 _Was I sticking up for him? Oh how the tables have turned._

"True, but this isn't the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt, as you know." Dick said, only partially to me. "Intentionally endangering the lives of teammates to further his own agenda, or gall his own inner demons. So untill you can be a team player, you have no place on this team."

"Team player? Like you're one to talk about being a goddamn team player? After all the shit you've pulled recently?!" I bark.

"Maia, stand down." Lina says calmly.

"We can discuss this later, when we're not behind enemy lines." Nightwing clarifies.

"Sounds like there's nothing left to discuss." Eduardo says.

"See we don't need your help getting home, or the place on your team."

"What do you say _amigos_? You coming with us?" Eduardo asks.

"Hell yes." Arsenal says, stepping closer to them.

" _Hermana_?" Eduardo asks, eyebrow raised and I freeze.

 _Think about it Lina. These guys are chill, not to mention they're out against the Reach and boy would I like to sink my swords into those aliens...but what about Jaime and Bart? Jaime needs my help, and Bart probably needs moral support. And what about Lina? She needs my help right now too. But are they the only reason I wouldn't go? And who's to say I can't be there for Lina and Bart while I'm with these guys, and still help the team with Jaime? I mean, Lina's retiring soon...maybe I'll just go with her._ _Is this what Lina felt like when she, Nightwing, Wally and Kaldur formed the team?_

"I'm in." I say, and I step closer to Asami, the only other girl.

"Maia..." Lina mutters and I turn to her, smiling.

"I'll be in touch." I smile before Asami takes out a small, technological box.

"Home please." Asami says in a thick Japanese accent, and a moment later: the floor gives out from underneath us and we're falling.

 ** _I got a chapter out...I'm so sorry it took so long! Exams are a bitch and I'm not done until Friday._**

If ** _I survive that long.._**

 ** _So just so you know, we're coming to the end of season 2. Maia's little...rebellion isn't going to last long (just a few chapters to try to air out her personality because I haven't been writing her as much I wanted this book) and guess what?_**

 ** _There_** ** _will be Seabreeze in the not-so-distant future!_**


	32. Chapter 31: Messages

**_Will this be the start of more Seabreeze?_**

 **Lina's POV**

You might have thought I'd be mad at Maia for leaving with those kids. If their reports said anything, it was that the,y weren't happy and I didn't blame them. After all, Virgil Hawkins was the only one out of the runaways to not come from an abusive home...and Arsenal wasn't any better.

But I wasn't mad. Disappointed, maybe. Worried, definitely. But not mad. I could never be mad at her.

But everything was better when I got home and my phone began to ring. It was an unknown number and didn't have a French area code. I had just gotten through the door and peeled off my mask when my phone began to vibrate, and I picked it up.

"Hello, _Salut_." I greeted as I began taking off my uniform.

"Hey Lina..." Maia's voice replied and I sighed in relief.

"You're actually getting in contact, good." I sighed.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Maia said, laughing awkwardly. "Look, I want you to know that...I'm just going to try to help these guys out. I'm still on the team for now if Nightwing'll let me, and I sure as hell am not leaving you. I just...things are going to hell with Mom and...I need a break, y'know?"

I paused for a moment before smiling gently. "I understand Maia."

"You...what?" Maia asked, sounding confused. "You're really not going to tell me to come home? That it's too dangerous?"

"Maia, you're smart and strong. Unlike your mother, I know you know what's best for you. You're mature and smart enough to make your own decisions, and strong enough to take care of yourself." I said, smiling. "Just promise me you won't stay away too long, and that you'll call me whenever you need me."

"...I promise." Maia said, her voice cracking a little and I smiled.

"Don't get all teary-eyed on me now Maia, what happened to he girl I took in who 'would never ever cry'?"

"Shut up!" Maia hissed, her voice cracking again. "I'm just...really happy that I met you Lina."

My heart melted a little at her words and I felt a tear building up behind my eyes.

"I love you kid." I said quietly into my phone.

"I love you too...Sis." She said, and with that: she hung up.

I held my cellphone to my ear for a moment longer as I let her voice run through my mind for a moment. Smiling, I lower the phone and move my hand to wipe the tears running down my cheeks.

No matter what happens, Maia and I will always be together. I'm going to be there for her, and I know she'll do the same. Jesus, I was...so nervous when I took her on as a protege...so worried I'd do something wrong or let her down...or worse...but no, no instead she was the best damn partner I could have ever asked for.

How the hell did I get so lucky?

I only wish her mom could see just how much of an amazing young woman she really is.

A part of me wonders if Mom ever felt this way about me...like when I'd get a complicated routine down or the first time I won a competition.

Did I ever feel this way about Shay...or will I?

I sigh, letting my thoughts run by as I pick up my costume and walk into my bedroom. Throwing my uniform in the hamper, I grab a pair of pajama shorts and a hoodie and slip them on.

I walk over to the mirror to brush my hair, when my eye wanders to the small band of silver wrapped around my finger. In all the commotion, I had forgotten about the ring; it just felt so natural...like it belonged there.

I moved my hand to reach for the ring when suddenly a light knock on my door stopped me. I check the clock on my bedside table. It reads 7:30 in the morning. Thankfully Quinn finally took a hint and moved all my classes to the afternoon and early evenings...thank the Lord.

But regardless, who could be knocking at this hour?

"Lina, it's me." A familiar feminine voice says and I sigh.

 _Of course she came..._

"Can I come in? I know it's...early and you probably have a lot on your mind but...we really need to talk."

I speed-walk back to the door and open it, revealing the tall, lean ginger with a pixie cut on the other side. She was in human form, a yellow cardigan over her otherwise white outfit.

"You always have to look absolutely perfect, don't you?" I mutter, standing aside to let M'gann in.

"I'm sorry for the hour..." M'gann repeated, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"It's fine." I muttered, closing my door. "I figured you'd be coming over sooner rather than later...you sounded pretty distressed on the War World."

"Distressed...is certainly a word for it." Megan muttered, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously. "There's just...so much..."

I sighed and looked around hopelessly. "Maybe we better sit down." I motioned to my old pull-out couch and the Martian girl nodded, scurrying over to the furniture. When she sat down, I hesitated before following.

"Do you want something to drink or..."

"No, let's just...get this started." Megan muttered, rubbing her temples

"Okay.." I muttered, sitting beside my old friend. "So you said...Kaldur had a message for me."

"Yes, well...sort of." Megan said, adjusting her body to face me more. "You see when I was on the Manta ship...I spent a lot, and I mean a lot of time in his head and just...wow." She paused again, running a hand through her short hair. "After Artemis and I fixed his...very damaged subconscious he kind of...gave me this mental-message for me to give to you. I can't exactly...see it, per say...it's like a closed letter...all I know is there is a lot of stuff enclosed."

I furrowed my brows, trying to wrap my head around everything she'd just told me.

"How...how bad was his mind?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Megan took a deep breath, looking away distantly as if recollecting the memory like a flashback.

"The way he viewed his broken psyche...it was Atlantis but...all destroyed and in shambles. At first I didn't even know where to begin...and then Artemis and I saw Tula...and she attacked us." My stomach tensed at the thought of the Atlantean girl, and my heart sent a small prayer to her. "She was so...angry. But that wasn't even the worst part. When we found Kaldur...he was all alone...cradelling your dad body in his arms. His face was gone and...oh my God Lina I am so sorry..."

The description of Kaldur's broken mind sent a strike of sorrow and guilt into me. I felt almost angry at myself, not being able to be there for him. But I was getting ahead of myself, I needed to hear the rest of the story.

"It's okay M'gann. Just...can we get to this message you keep talking about?" I asked, rubbing my arm nervously.

"We can...but I need to warn you." Megan said.

"Warn me? About what?" I asked.

"This transaction is different then when I read someone's mind, or a psychic link. You need to be able to surrender your mind to me, completely. And through the whole reading, you have to trust me. The moment you stop trusting me, the psychic link will break and...with your mental and emotional state; that won't be healthy."

"M'gann." I said calmly, placing a hand gently on her arm and giving the Martian girl a small smile. "We've known each other for years! You've been my teammate and partner, and fought by my side. You're like a sister to me, and I completely trust you."

A smile broke out onto her face and she nodded, taking a deep breath as she pulled her legs onto the couch as sat cross-legged.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

I took a moment, and looked down at my hand. Small silver band, encrusted with a single moonstone...

"Ready." I established, and I closed my eyes: ready to open up my mind to whatever Kaldur had to say.

Everything surrounding me was black. There was no ground, no sky, no walls. Just...black. Almost like I was swimming in space, but all the planets and stars were gone and I was having no trouble standing without a floor. I moved my hand through the space, and it met no resistance.

Where was I?

"Lina." An all too familiar voice said. I jerked my body to see a...almost holographic image of Kaldur. He looked exactly like he had never left.

That damn Manta uniform was gone and his classic blue sweater was in it's place. The sweater I would steal on cold nights when he was out late on a mission, or when he was gone to Atlantis for a few days.

There was no grimace or evil frown, but a kind and almost guilty look of longing replaced it. The calm face that I loved waking up too, the eyes that could make the whole world disappear.

For a moment, I forgot about this whole past year. Suddenly it was us again, in our own lala land of love and compassion. We were young again, and none of this... mess had ever happened.

"Kaldur..." I muttered, and I took a step toward him.

"If you are seeing this, that means M'gann has gotten back to you. But not only that, but also that you have agreed to seeing this. The thought that this may be the case makes me happier then you could possibly imagine."

God I missed that voice...

"There is no excuse for what I have done." Kaldur's image said, more guilt clouding his face. "I lied to you and left you...at a time when you would soon need me most, and words alone cannot express the guilt and pain that that brings me. By now I am sure that you know of the mission, and you should know that I never wanted to keep this from you. Artemis and I attempted to reason with Nightwing, tried to let him let you in on our little secret but...this was his mission and I had no obligation to question his plans, as he never questioned mine. Not when the mission itself seemed so...fool-proof."

"Damn you and your loyalty..." I cursed under my breath, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I was a little surprised when Kaldur's image moved his hand, running his fingers through his short blonde hair in stress.

"I do not expect you to forgive me for what I have done Lina." He said, almost muttering. His face was still lowered, but his eyes looked pained. "In fact, part of me hopes you never will forgive me. Part of me believes it is what I deserve."

I wanted to smack him, and I almost did. I understood now, I did. After that night with Wally...I knew I couldn't be mad at Kaldur. As always, he put the mission and the good of everyone else before himself.

I think that's what confused me most when I found out he had gone 'evil'...it was just so out of character. But this Kaldur, the Kaldur who put everything on the line for the good of everyone else. That's the Kaldur I knew, that was the Kaldur'ahm I fell in love with.

"I miss you Evangélina Dubois, more than I can possibly describe." He said, his face lifting back up. From where I was standing and the angle of his face...it was almost like he was looking right at me. "I miss your smile, your touch, your voice...I miss the way your eyes light up when you laugh, the look you get when you get frustrated over something so trivial, the feeling of you in my arms." His eyes closed, and his face seemed almost at peace for a moment before they opened again. "This past year...it's been unbearable. It was bad enough to not be able to be near you, to not wake up with you in my arms for months; but when you looked at me with hate, when Nightwing explained how your mental state was getting worse...it almost felt like I was going to break."

Those final words were the shattering point for me. I forgot that this was only a message and I reached out, wanting to touch Kaldur...

But then he disappeared.

I snapped out of the link with a jolt, like waking up suddenly from a dream. I was dazed and my mind was racing a thousand miles an hour.

"I'm sorry." M'gann said, and I turned to see her rubbing her temples. "There was...too many emotions and inner turmoil...I couldn't hold up the link."

Were Kaldur and I really that emotional? And this inner turmoil...was it really that bad?

"Y-you don't...you don't have to apologise." I muttered, surprised when I felt the wet tear-trails traveling down my cheeks.


	33. Chapter 32: To New Friends

**_Since I didn't have much material to go off of, this chapter is kind of boring. It's mostly just the 'runaways' talking stuff out; very Breakfast Club-esk._**

 **Maia's** POV

As I hang up the pay phone, I take a deep sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I don't get it." I hear Ty say and I turn to see the rest of the guys looking at me. "You left, why are you still contacting the league?"

"I'm not contacting the league." I explain, placing a hand on my hip. "I'm calling my mentor, Zephyr. Trust me, she's chill with this."

"She won't try to hunt us down?" Eduardo asked.

"Not unless she knew we were in legit danger." I reply. "Just...trust me."

The four runaways look at each other before nodding. I smiled and nodded as well before we resumed our trip down the empty country streets. The runaways using their powers to travel quickly as Arsenal and I just casually strolled.

Arsenal comes over to me and I turn to him, curious as to what he wanted.

"So...I heard that 'clone-Roy' and Zephyr were pretty close back in the day." He says non-chalantly, I simply shrugged.

"I wasn't in the picture when their friendship was strong but...ya. They were best friends before he went all crazy trying to find you."

"Weird." Arsenal mused. "I don't remember her...like, at all."

"She started under Red Tornado's mentorship...two years after you were put on ice." I explained, and he nods. "I'm still confused as to how though. I mean, sure Lina's super nice, more so before the whole thing with Aqualad but still. And yet somehow...she managed to put up with you 2.0."

"I feel like I should be offended by that..." He says, raising an eyebrow. "If only some of that 'super nice' rubbed off on you."

"We grew up with very different environments." I explained. "Sure both of us lost a parent at a young age and had disabilities that alienated us in our communities...but her family was always there for her and her dancing always kept her from caring what others thought about her. Me? My mom hated me for my blindness, and I never even got the chance to find myself before I picked up the mantle of Clairvoyance."

"I take it you and your mom aren't close." Arsenal guessed and I chuckled grimmly.

"That's putting it mildly, ol' Arsenal ol' pal."

The ginger was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Call me Roy." He says, catching me off-guard. I'm silently surprised for a moment before replying.

"Maia." I say, outstretching my hand. Roy smirks before taking my hand and doing a small high-five/hand shake.

"Yo love-birds!" We hear Virgil yell and we look forward to see the others a good mile ahead of us. "Hurry your asses up!"

Roy looks over at me, and I smirk.

"Payback time asshole." I smirk before grabbing Roy, wrapping his non-robotic arm around my shoulders, and using the wind to blow us over to the rebels at top-speed.

When we get back to the hide-out (which was just an old warehouse with some furniture, all of which was covered in the remains of many Chinese food take-home meals), everyone flopped onto a seat. Ty, Virgil and Eduardo onto the couch, Asami onto one of the chairs, me on the floor beside her, and Roy on the other chair. I take off my blindfold as I sit down, wrapping it around my hand before slipping it into my belt.

"So...who exactly are you guys?" Virgil asked. "I mean you've told us your real names and stuff, and that's cool, but who are you?"

Roy and I look at each other for a second.

"I was Green Arrow's sidekick...and his ward. But Lex Luther grabbed me and put me on ice...hence the arm and the vengeance scheme. I woke up a few months back when my clone, Red Arrow, found me." Roy explained.

"I've only really been a hero for a couple years, and I've been blind my whole life; but when I got my powers, I could suddenly see...kind of. I live with my mom on a reservation in New Zealand but she and I don't get along. She thinks I'm a freak, I think she's a bitch...and that's why I decided that it would be better to cut my losses and join you guys."

"Living on a reservation with an abusive parent." Ty nodded. "You're singing my song Maia. Māori?"

"Yup." I nodded. "Guessing by the name...Apache?"

"Bingo." Ty answered and I sense Virgil using his powers to grab a couple cans of soda. He looks to me and Roy, before passing us each one as both of us nod.

Ginger ale, nice.

I sense Roy looking over to Asami for a moment before speaking.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He asks, causing Asami to look up.

"Don't...speak English." She says in a broken Japanese accent. This makes the gears in my head begin to turn.

" _I do not do it well. . . However, I understand Japanese a little_." I say in Japanese, hesitating slightly as I spoke.

"You speak Japanese?" Roy asks, surprised.

"Anime's one of my guilty pleasures like." I shrug, blushing a little at the admittance. "Dubbed versions kind of suck and it's kind of hard to read subtitles when you're blind so...I didn't have a lot of options."

" _This will help immensely, thank you_." Asami says, nodding her head at me and I smile.

"Finally! We'll know what you're saying, Asami!" Eduardo says, leaning over and nudging Asami in the shoulder.

" _Kare ni motto yoku kiku koto o oshietekudasai_." She says, causing me to snort in laughter.

"What? What'd she say?" Ed asks, and I try to calm my laughter to answer.

"She says, and this is a direct translation, 'tell him he better damn listen'." I chuckle, and the other guys add to my laughter.

Once the laughter's died down, I turn to Ty again.

"Hey, I get it if you would rather me not bring it up...but weren't you Jaime's friend? He talked a lot about 'his best friend Ty'." I asked, praying I wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"Ya...Jaime and I grew up together." Ty nodded and I sighed. "I think he mentioned you too, said this girl named Maia and I would get along. Had no idea that..." His voice trailed off.

"That he was actually a superhero with an evil alien scarab glued to his spine?" I asked. "If it makes any difference...he told me that he wanted to tell you."

"What did you say?" He asks, a frown forming on his face.

"I told him that if he trusted you, he should go right on ahead. Nightwing didn't agree with that statement...the bastard." I cursed. "I'm...really sorry about what happened to him though. I should have...I don't know, recognized that something was off. I knew Green Beetle was a bad influence but no, I decided to keep my mouth shut because 'you're just paranoid Maia, it'll be good for him to have the mentor he's always wanted'. I'm such an idiot..."

Everyone's silent for a moment before, surprisingly, Ed breaks the silence.

"Don't blame yourself, _Hermana_ , blame the Reach. They're the ones responsible for all this." The Hispanic boy said.

"You seem super chill and hella loyal dude, I doubt you would have done anything to hurt your friend." Virgil pipes in.

"There's no way that you're responsible for this, seriously." Ty said, and I sensed him smiling at me.

"Thanks..."

"Hey, I just realized something." Virgil suddenly said, straightening up in his chair.

"What?" Asami asked.

"I'm assuming that's a what and not a 'shut up Virgil' so I'm going to go ahead." The boy says. "We're, like, the only team I've ever heard of that only has one white guy."

We all pause for a moment to think about it. We've got Asami who's Japanese, Virgil who's African American, Ed's Hispanic, Ty is obviously Apache, and I'm Māori. All the while Roy was Caucasian American.

"Wow." I say, being the first to say anything.

"What'dya know..." Ty mutters, taking a long sup of his drink.

"Just another reason we're the best." Ed smirks.

"I'll drink to that." Roy says, lifting his can. We all join him, lifting out half-done ginger ales in the air on a toast.

"To new friends, and badass teams." I say boldly.

" _Dare mo chūmon shinai koto_." Asami adds.

"And too never having to take orders again." I translate.

"Cheers." We all say in unison, chugging the last bit of soda.


	34. Update

Hey guys...it's me. No, I'm not dead.

And I am sorry for not writing in over 2 weeks, I really fucking suck.

Excuses: I've been (unsuccessfully) trying to find a job, my laptop decided to die on me and I'm transferring all my data onto a tablet, and I REALLY FUCKING HATE THIS EPISODE AND I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH ANYTHING THAT I WRITE!!

So ya! I decide to make a couple announcements just to let you guys that I am no, in fact, giving up on Zephyr.

1\. I'm planning on releasing the first one-shot of my mini-series for this series tomorrow. It'll just have a bunch of mini chapters to tide all of us over until I can continue with the new season in 2018.

2\. Thank you to an anonymous reader for giving me Maia and Roy's new official ship name: BlindShot. (Do any of you guys even ship them? Please let me know)

3\. I've had a couple people ask me if I'm still interested in fan art and the answer is: hell to the yes. You can send anything you guys have to any of the accounts in my description/bio, and if none for those work for you please feel free to PM me.

4\. Someone has asked me if I'm going to be bringing my new DC OC into the story (for more details please check out my new story: It Must Be Fate! It's Jason Todd X OC) and the answer is...maybe? I'm writing It Must Be Fate in the Red Hood and the Outlaws universe but...we'll see?

Anyways...that's all for now. Sorry again for not updating in forever, I'll make it up to you guys I swear.


	35. Chapter 33: Reunion Part 1

**Maia's POV**

The moment the odd haze around Zatanna disappeared and the weird feeling in the air began to disperse: I knew that the spell was over and hopefully, so was the Reach's control over Jaime. Zatanna stumbled a little but before she could fall, Bart zipped over to her and helped the magician to her feet.

"Zatanna, are you okay? Did it work?" Bart asked anxiously, eyes zooming between the sorceress and Jaime. "Or are we back to square one?"

"In summary: who controls the Beetles?" I asked, fighting the urge to run to Jaime and check on my friend as he groaned from the aftermath of the spell.

"Let's find out." Zatanna muttered before she stuck her hand out and preformed one more incantation. A moment later, Blue and Green Beetle reverted to their true forms: Jaime to, well, Jaime, and Green Beetle to a standard normal green Martian. "It worked, Jaime and B'arzz O'oomm are back in control of their bodies."

"It's true!" Jaime said, his voice exstatic and I finally ran over and wrapped my arms around my friend. He welcomed the hug, but continued talking. "I can feel it, I'm free of the Reach: for real this time."

"You're 100% sure? Because we've been through this before." Batgirl said. Of course the Bat is the suspicious one.

Damn I sound like Lina...

"I am certain of it." Zatanna explained.

Robin pulled up his holo-computer. "Reading no external signals since Zatanna worked her mojo. Neither Beetle is in contact with the Reach." Tim said and everyone smiled. A moment later however, I had to quickly run away as the speeding bullet that was Bart tackle-hugged Jaime. I couldn't help but laugh at my friends as Jaime's face blushed lightly before embracing the speedster.

"It's been so long." B'arzz said and everyone looked over at him as he studied him hands. "I had all but forgotten the sensation of controlling my body. My gratitude knows no bounds."

"Uh...that's great but Queen Bee's goons are waking up." Bumblebee warned and the team was suddenly very alert that we were still in Byalia.

"Time to scedadle!" I exclaimed as everyone made a run for the bio-ship.

"So spill." Jaime said as we soared above the skies, Jaime seeming very pleased to finally be able to fly by himself again. "How did you know how to cure us? That temple wasn't even in the Reach's data base."

Batgirl was the one to answer. "Bumblebee, Clairvoyance and I stumbled upon it months ago on a mission."

"I recognize the blue scarab imagery and had Batgirl record hieroglyphics." I said proudly.

"Doctor Fate was able to translate the info which revealed an ancient ceremony the ancients used to cleanse the Scarab of Reach control." Batgirl finished.

"That's why my scarab was off-mode when I found it!" Jaime realized.

"Because the ritual used magic of human origin; Fate, a Lord of Order, could not preform it. So he prepped me instead." Zatanna explained.

"Meanwhile, Batgirl and I got to hacking; starting with the previous Blue Beetle; the late Ted Kord." Tim began. "Ted's files revealed that an archaeologist named Dan Garret first discovered both the temple and the scarab in 1939. It fused with him the way it fused with you, but Dan assumed it was some kind of mystic artifact and he used it to become the first Blue Beetle of modern times. When Dan passed away, he left the scarab to his protege: Ted Kord."

"But Kord quickly realized the scarab was alien technology." Batgirl continued. "Since he wasn't about to let an alien device fuse with his spine, he locked the scarab away."

"But Garret still inspired Ted to become the second Blue Beetle, even without superpowers." Jaime concluded.

"I hear those are optional." Tim joked, and Barbara and Karen smiled as well. "Anyways, Ted suspected the Light wanted the scarab back in play. He tries to stop them from stealing it, and paid the ultimate price."

"That's where you come in." I added.

"Guess I wasn't what the Light or the Reach had in mind." Jaime joked. "But why keep all this from me?"

"Because it took months for me to learn the ritual and not to mention configure the ancient Byalian incantations to work in consort with my magic." Zatanna explained.

"And we couldn't risk the Reach knowing the temple existed until you were ready." Jaime finished before floating up to where Bart sat. "And you managed to keep your mouth shut? You?"

"Hey," Bart defended. "Making sure you stayed hero was the main reason I came back from the past. So I was motivated to keep my mouth off-mode. Don't ya get used to it now!"

I couldn't help but grin again as I ran a hand through my hair as I sent a mental thank you to Lina and Nightwing for informing me that the team was going to save Jaime. At first I had been a little peeved about being woken up after staying up super late trying to learn how to skateboard from Ed, but the moment I heard Jaime's name: I was out the door.

Suddenly, Jaime flew over to me. I raised an eyebrow, confused as to what he wanted.

"So... _Hermana_ , any chance you could possibly, I don't know, show me where Ty is?" Jaime asked, catching everyone's attention. To be honest, I wasn't that surprised; Ty and Jaime were best friends, it was bound to happen that Jaime wanted to see him.

I sighed and gave in, icing my Hispanic friend a smile.

"Get showered and change into civvies when we get you home, then we'll see." I explained.

 ** _It's short and bad and I hate it, but I wanted to get it out of the way. So here ya go fam._** ** _ALSO DID YOU GUYS ALL SEE THE NEW LEAKS FOR SEASON 3 AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS...BUT MOSTLY "IS BLUEPULSE GOING TO BE CANON' AND "WTF HAPPENED TO KALDUR'S HAIR?"_**


	36. Chapter 33: Reunion Part 2

When I arrived at the warehouse's door, I turned to Jaime before opening the door. I was tired from the mission, and thankfully it was still dark out so I was happy to be back at home-base, unfortunately I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

"You may want to stay here for a bit and wait until I give the green light...the gang can be a little... _cautious_ around new people." I explained. "And after what happened last time they saw you..."

"R-right, got it." He said, fiddling with his hoodie sleeve. I nodded once before opening the door.

Automatically, I was met with Roy springing up from one of the chairs. He was wearing a black tank and sweat pants, mask off and his blue eyes gazing at me with anger and relief. Everyone else was also in the sitting area, munching on pizza; but they all set their food down when I entered.

"Where the hell have you been?" Roy asked, stepping closer to me.

"I left a note." I shrugged, throwing the should-bag that held my uniform onto the floor.

"Sorry, but 'going out for the day, explain later' is a little vague!" Roy growled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Chill Roy, you're not my mother." I said, crossing my arms as I glared back at him.

"It would be nice to know where you were _Hermana_." Ed said, cocking his head to the side. I let out a long sigh, unfolding my arms. I strolled back over to the door.

"If you must know; I got called on a mission...to save Jaime." I said as I opened the door. My Hispanic friend stepped in awkwardly. "He's totally Reach-free and wanted to talk."

The room filled with a light tension as Jaime made eye-contact with his best bud. "Hey Ty..."

A moment later, Ty was up and crashing into Jaime with a hug. I smiled at the bromance, stepping away so they could have their moment. I walked closer to Roy and look at him, Ed, Virgil, and Asami.

"We should...probably give you guys some time to talk." I directed to Ty and Jaime as I looked to the others for conformation. They all nodded and got up, Ed grabbing his board.

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Roy asked the two boys as he grabbed his leather jacket off the couch.

"They'll be fine Roy." I growled, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out the door. "They need time to talk through stuff, so we're leaving: no negotiations."

When we all made it to an empty road, we did our normal crap: Asami and Ed zooming all over the place and racing each other, Virgil working out his manhole-hover board technique, and Roy and I either just hanging out or sparring. RIght now, we were doing the latter.

As the ginger threw a punch at my head, I dodged him and sent a light air-punch to knock him off-balance. He retaliated by rolling and sending a small laser blast at me. In an actual fight, I would have deflected it with my swords; but without them, I just dodged it by moving my body away so the laser didn't hit me.

"Is it just me..." Roy said, standing up, "Or is this how our last sparring match went?"

His statement made me freeze and think. He was right, all of our sparring matches were starting to follow a routine. I suppose that was to be expected, as we have been fighting each other for almost a month. But both of us knew that following a routine while fighting wasn't good for actually practicing techniques, only perfecting.

"Then why don't you give us a shot?" Virgil asked, gliding over to us. Asami and Ed also popped up behind him. Roy and I shared a look before replying; he crossing his arms over his chest and I placing my hands on my hips.

"You sure about that? We've got a few years on you guys...and we don't want to hurt you." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong _Hermana_ , scared you'll lose to a few newbies?" Ed asked, catching me by surprise.

They were actually serious about this.

"You're sure?" Roy clarified, wanting our friends to be 100% certain they wanted to do this.

"Bring it." Asami said. If the quiet Japanese girl said it, we knew they weren't kidding around. Asami's English was rough at best, so if she was confirming it: we knew we had to take them seriously.

"Alright then." I said, crouching down into a fighting stance facing the lighting-manipulator. "Virgil, one-on-one?" The African-American boy smirked and went into his own stance; a fairly good one considering his lack of experience. "You're on Maia." He said cockily, and I couldn't help but smile as he jumped back on his manhole-cover; lighting spurting out of his hands.

I made the first move by sending an air-punch at him, but he was quick enough to loop over it; flying closer to me. I pulled up with my arms, making a wind fly up like a wall; separating Virgil and I and causing him to back away suddenly. Unfortunately, the moment I let the air-wall down, he sent a lighting streak in my direction. I let it hit me, going easy on him. It wasn't a serious shock, so it only stung a little, but it was enough to make me lose my strong footing.

"Oh come on, are you going easy on me?" Virgil exclaimed, sounding hurt as I shook my hands; getting rid of the remaining effect on the lightning. To reply to his explanation, I simply shrugged. "No way girl, hit me with what you got. Show me what the great Clairvoyance is made of!" Virgil yelled, glaring at me. I looked at him for a moment, contemplating his words before shrugging. I needed to try this move out anyways.

"As you wish, friend." I said in monotone as I extending my arms to the side, smirking as I did so. I took a deep breath, channeling the strongest winds I could connect with as I moved my focus to my fists, which I tightened when I felt the strength of my element fill me. After a quick moment, a buzzing feeling surrounded my arms as the winds enveloped my limbs: forming a super-armour of sorts. This was a move Lina taught me a while ago, when I started to overestimate my abilities. She told me to try this, to form the hurricane-arm. She didn't want to do it, but when I almost got myself killed in a mission...I didn't give her much of a choice. At the end of the session, I dislocated both my shoulders.

But that was a year ago, and I've been training: I knew I could do this.

Virgil's form tensed, and I knew he was regretting his words. He didn't have that much to worry about, I didn't make the winds strong enough to do any serious damage. That being said, he did tell me to show me what I was made of. And who was I too refuse?

I leapt at Virgil, raising my arms to corner him as I brought my body down. He panicked, and didn't move: just as I expected. When the dust of my impact settled, it showed me crouching over VIrgil's fallen body; my arms and legs keeping me from actually landing on top of him. My legs were a little sore from the impact, but it wasn't terrible.

"How was that?" I smirked.

"N-not bad." VIrgil muttered and I smirked, jumping to my feet. I held my hand out and Virgil took it, letting me help him up.

"Your stance was too open, and you should never tempt an attacker until you've honed your skills. But overall...you weren't terrible." I said, and Virgil seemed to like the light praise.

"Thanks." He said, and I nodded; clapping him on the back. We both turned and saw Roy and Asami, tangled on the ground. Roy's had his robotic arm just below Asami's chin as his normal hand held both her arms above her head as he crouched close to her, the Japanese girl's face looking put off. Roy smirked and muttered something to her, and Asami's cheeks blushed. At seeing this, something in my stomach twisted; causing my mind to freeze. What was that about?

As Roy slid off of Asami and helped her up, I ignored the feeling and looked to Ed, who was standing over to the side.

"So Ed? You want to go a round?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder as a dull ache filled it from my big attack.

"Actually...I think I'm good." He said, nervously clearing his throat. I couldn't help but smirk a little, feeling my ego boost a little.


	37. Chapter 34: Reunion Part 2

When I arrived at the warehouse's door, I turned to Jaime before opening the door. I was tired from the mission, and thankfully it was still dark out so I was happy to be back at home-base, unfortunately I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while.

"You may want to stay here for a bit and wait until I give the green light...the gang can be a little... _cautious_ around new people." I explained. "And after what happened last time they saw you..."

"R-right, got it." He said, fiddling with his hoodie sleeve. I nodded once before opening the door.

Automatically, I was met with Roy springing up from one of the chairs. He was wearing a black tank and sweat pants, mask off and his blue eyes gazing at me with anger and relief. Everyone else was also in the sitting area, munching on pizza; but they all set their food down when I entered.

"Where the hell have you been?" Roy asked, stepping closer to me.

"I left a note." I shrugged, throwing the should-bag that held my uniform onto the floor.

"Sorry, but 'going out for the day, explain later' is a little vague!" Roy growled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Chill Roy, you're not my mother." I said, crossing my arms as I glared back at him.

"It would be nice to know where you were _Hermana_." Ed said, cocking his head to the side. I let out a long sigh, unfolding my arms. I strolled back over to the door.

"If you must know; I got called on a mission...to save Jaime." I said as I opened the door. My Hispanic friend stepped in awkwardly. "He's totally Reach-free and wanted to talk."

The room filled with a light tension as Jaime made eye-contact with his best bud. "Hey Ty..."

A moment later, Ty was up and crashing into Jaime with a hug. I smiled at the bromance, stepping away so they could have their moment. I walked closer to Roy and look at him, Ed, Virgil, and Asami.

"We should...probably give you guys some time to talk." I directed to Ty and Jaime as I looked to the others for conformation. They all nodded and got up, Ed grabbing his board.

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Roy asked the two boys as he grabbed his leather jacket off the couch.

"They'll be fine Roy." I growled, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him out the door. "They need time to talk through stuff, so we're leaving: no negotiations."

When we all made it to an empty road, we did our normal crap: Asami and Ed zooming all over the place and racing each other, Virgil working out his manhole-hover board technique, and Roy and I either just hanging out or sparring. RIght now, we were doing the latter.

As the ginger threw a punch at my head, I dodged him and sent a light air-punch to knock him off-balance. He retaliated by rolling and sending a small laser blast at me. In an actual fight, I would have deflected it with my swords; but without them, I just dodged it by moving my body away so the laser didn't hit me.

"Is it just me..." Roy said, standing up, "Or is this how our last sparring match went?"

His statement made me freeze and think. He was right, all of our sparring matches were starting to follow a routine. I suppose that was to be expected, as we have been fighting each other for almost a month. But both of us knew that following a routine while fighting wasn't good for actually practicing techniques, only perfecting.

"Then why don't you give us a shot?" Virgil asked, gliding over to us. Asami and Ed also popped up behind him. Roy and I shared a look before replying; he crossing his arms over his chest and I placing my hands on my hips.

"You sure about that? We've got a few years on you guys...and we don't want to hurt you." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong _Hermana_ , scared you'll lose to a few newbies?" Ed asked, catching me by surprise.

They were actually serious about this.

"You're sure?" Roy clarified, wanting our friends to be 100% certain they wanted to do this.

"Bring it." Asami said. If the quiet Japanese girl said it, we knew they weren't kidding around. Asami's English was rough at best, so if she was confirming it: we knew we had to take them seriously.

"Alright then." I said, crouching down into a fighting stance facing the lighting-manipulator. "Virgil, one-on-one?" The African-American boy smirked and went into his own stance; a fairly good one considering his lack of experience. "You're on Maia." He said cockily, and I couldn't help but smile as he jumped back on his manhole-cover; lighting spurting out of his hands.

I made the first move by sending an air-punch at him, but he was quick enough to loop over it; flying closer to me. I pulled up with my arms, making a wind fly up like a wall; separating Virgil and I and causing him to back away suddenly. Unfortunately, the moment I let the air-wall down, he sent a lighting streak in my direction. I let it hit me, going easy on him. It wasn't a serious shock, so it only stung a little, but it was enough to make me lose my strong footing.

"Oh come on, are you going easy on me?" Virgil exclaimed, sounding hurt as I shook my hands; getting rid of the remaining effect on the lightning. To reply to his explanation, I simply shrugged. "No way girl, hit me with what you got. Show me what the great Clairvoyance is made of!" Virgil yelled, glaring at me. I looked at him for a moment, contemplating his words before shrugging. I needed to try this move out anyways.

"As you wish, friend." I said in monotone as I extending my arms to the side, smirking as I did so. I took a deep breath, channeling the strongest winds I could connect with as I moved my focus to my fists, which I tightened when I felt the strength of my element fill me. After a quick moment, a buzzing feeling surrounded my arms as the winds enveloped my limbs: forming a super-armour of sorts. This was a move Lina taught me a while ago, when I started to overestimate my abilities. She told me to try this, to form the hurricane-arm. She didn't want to do it, but when I almost got myself killed in a mission...I didn't give her much of a choice. At the end of the session, I dislocated both my shoulders.

But that was a year ago, and I've been training: I knew I could do this.

Virgil's form tensed, and I knew he was regretting his words. He didn't have that much to worry about, I didn't make the winds strong enough to do any serious damage. That being said, he did tell me to show me what I was made of. And who was I too refuse?

I leapt at Virgil, raising my arms to corner him as I brought my body down. He panicked, and didn't move: just as I expected. When the dust of my impact settled, it showed me crouching over VIrgil's fallen body; my arms and legs keeping me from actually landing on top of him. My legs were a little sore from the impact, but it wasn't terrible.

"How was that?" I smirked.

"N-not bad." VIrgil muttered and I smirked, jumping to my feet. I held my hand out and Virgil took it, letting me help him up.

"Your stance was too open, and you should never tempt an attacker until you've honed your skills. But overall...you weren't terrible." I said, and Virgil seemed to like the light praise.

"Thanks." He said, and I nodded; clapping him on the back. We both turned and saw Roy and Asami, tangled on the ground. Roy's had his robotic arm just below Asami's chin as his normal hand held both her arms above her head as he crouched close to her, the Japanese girl's face looking put off. Roy smirked and muttered something to her, and Asami's cheeks blushed. At seeing this, something in my stomach twisted; causing my mind to freeze. What was that about?

As Roy slid off of Asami and helped her up, I ignored the feeling and looked to Ed, who was standing over to the side.

"So Ed? You want to go a round?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder as a dull ache filled it from my big attack.

"Actually...I think I'm good." He said, nervously clearing his throat. I couldn't help but smirk a little, feeling my ego boost a little.


	38. Chapter 35: The Fall

**_We've finally reached it folks: the chapter you've all been waiting for. This is gonna be the third-last chapter of this book and I just want to say thank you for everyone who's stuck around this long. I know this story's kinda been shit recently (and I apologize profusely for that) but that just makes me love and appreciate y'all even more._**

 **Lina's POV**

It all felt surreal to be honest, like I was dreaming or maybe in another mental-link world like the training excessive the original team went through all those years ago. I took a deep breath as I wrapped the elastic around the end of my braid; keeping the hairs together, before pushing the strands over my shoulder. I was never a fan of cutting my hair, which probably explained why the braid traveled all the way down to the small of my back; but part of my mind wondered if I'd someday actually end up cutting it, like M'gann did after Marie Logan passed away. Only I don't think I'd be able to pass off a pixie cut...

"You ready for this?" Dick asked, stepping closer to me. To say things between us were still tense would be a major understatement, but for the sake of the mission we were able to keep things civil to a degree.

"Are Maia and the others in disguise and in position?" I asked, giving one last tug on the fabric belt wrapped around my waist. The golden insignia glinted in the low lighting of the bio-ship. Dick nodded and I returned the gesture.

"Wow, it's weird to be back in this thing..." Wally's voice caught out attention and both of us turned to see our ginger speedster standing in his Kid Flash costume, staring at his arms like they weren't his own. "I forgot home weird this material is..."

"It looks a little weird on a fully grown man." I observed, studying Wally's yellow and red-clad body. "What happened to the scrawny kid?" Both boys seemed a little surprised at my teasing, which caused me to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." They both said, turning their gazes away from me. I simply shrugged and slid on my shoulder-length gloves, completing my preparation to crash the Light and the Reach's summit.

I was honestly ready to jump into position when Ra's Al Ghul ripped off Artemis' magic charm, the one that made her appear to be the assassin 'Tigress'. This was the point of no return: do or die. If we messed anything up after this, we'd all be dead.

"Artemis." Savage growled.

"I don't understand." The Reach's ambassador spoke. "I thought Artemis is dead."

"So did we all." Savage said, obviously pissed. "But it would seem Tigress is Artemis."

"This is a glamour charm." Ra's Al Ghul said, holding the yellow gem that had once hung from Artemis' neck. "Created, I'd wager, by Zatanna or Doctor Fate to hide Artemis' true identity."

"But Kaldur'ahm killed Artemis." The Ambassador exclaimed. "If she lives in disguise...as his lieutenant. Then that means..."

"That means Aqualad duped them all!" Black Beetle declared. "Even his own father."

The Ambassador tensed up and let out a low growl. "Kill them both."

Black Beetle stepped forward, his arms turning into two large blades. But surprisingly enough, Black Manta stepped forward; blocking Kaldur and Artemis from the alien warrior.

"No!" The Atlantean villain countered. "You will not kill my son."

If I wasn't so nervous, I'd be...impressed. Even at a time like this, Black Manta still referred to Kaldur as his son; I see where he gets his fierce loyalty to those he loves.

"He's right." My attention is grabbed as Deathstroke speaks up before raising his gun. With two loud, sharp bangs I feel my breath stop, and Kaldur and Artemis' bodies fall to the ground. "The Light takes care of it's own."

Every muscle in my body tenses as the image of Kaldur's fallen body imprints itself into my memory, no doubt going to haunt my dreams. But my mind is wanted away from the violent image by a soft hand placing itself on my mare shoulder. I turn to see Wally, the same nervous look in his emerald eyes. We share a look, a mutual emotion; before we nod to each other and turn back to the scene unfolding below us.

Manta runs to cradle his son's body in his arms. Once again, I feel a strange feeling of pleasant surprise. The moment is brought to an end though, when Kaldur's hand falls limply to his side: a small, metal detonator falling from his grasp. Not a moment later, a hologram of my former lover appears.

"If you are watching this, your summit is truly over." His hologram's stoic voice says. "The Light and The Reach deserve each other: both sides play at being partners. The Reach believes the Light to be their näive tools of conquest, when the Light have manipulated the Reach from day one."

"Shut this off!" Savage commanded his assassin, but in return Deathstroke shrugged in confusion.

"How?" The assassin asks. He does not receive an answer. Instead, the hologram continues as a screen appears behind Kaldur.

"It was the Light that brought Earth to The Reach's attention by sending the Justice League to Rimbor. The Light set their trap and the Reach snapped at the bait; fulfilling the Light's desire to thrust our world into the intergalactic spotlight. Part of their perverse survival of he fittest scheme for the planet, which they believe will transform the Earth and The Light into the eventual rulers of the Milky Way. Though the Light made a deal to help the Reach take the Earth, they also sabotaged the Reach's efforts. They kept the enhanced meta-humans out of the Reach's hands, they put neutralizing agents in the Reach's drink so the Earth population would not become surveil, they turned public opinion against the Reach, and they intentionally allowed the Team access to the scarab temple to cleanse Blue and Green Beetle. So you see, any agenda either side imagined they shared was nothing but a carefully crafted illusion. I trust I have shattered that illusion, as well as anything that remains of this sorry 'aliance'. Good night."

And with that, the image vanished.

"Kaldur..." Manta muttered, looking horrified as his son's fallen body. "Kaldur, what have you done?"

"He has done in death more to damage my plans than any living creature in fifty thousand years." Savage growled. "I'd be impressed if I wasn't so-" The Ambassador cut the man off with a loud roar.

"You humans are a pestilence and a plague!" The alien yelled. "You dare sabotage us? You dare betray us? Have you forgotten who holds control of the War World? The Light is fortunate we do not carve up your planet as we speak!"

"That would indeed impress." Savage sneered. "As I have the War World's Crystal Key."

"That's all I needed to know." A familiar, smooth voice says as Kaldur's body stood, shocking his father in freight.

"Kaldur? You're-""Alive?" Kaldur cuts his father off. "Yes."

"If you would?" Artemis' sarcastic request catches everyone's attention as she lazily reaches her hand up towards Ra's Al Ghul, as if asking for assistance to stand. The 'Demon' is too stunned to even move, causing Artemis to smirk and sigh in mock disappointment. "And I always heard The Great One was such a gentleman." And she stood up on her own.

Yup, that's our Artemis alright.

"Impossible!" Savage spat. "Deathstroke killed you!"

"Only for a little while." The assassin said as his eyes suddenly glowed green and his hand raised, bringing with it a sword to Savage's neck. "After all, I wouldn't want to do any permanent damage..." Suddenly the assassin shape shifted into a familiar young Martian girl. "To my best friends. Not when a little Hollywood special effects can do instead."

"For we value our true friends." Kaldur declared. "And unlike you, we are not short on them."

That was our cue. Bumblebee, Guardian, and Superboy landed from their hiding spots first followed by Nightwing, Batgirl, Kid Flash, and me on the other side of the room.

"Hey there Vandy!" Wally says cheekily, sounding just like he did when we were kids. "Did'ja miss me?"

I don't miss Kaldur's eyes finding mine and we make eye contact, just for a moment. The pools of colour are a blur to me from such a distance, but I can definitely spot the hope. I meet the eye contact with a small smile.

"Well played." Vandal Savage says, breaking Kaldur and my moment. "Well played indeed. But the Light always has contingencies." The Brain's top suddenly began to glow purple and within seconds, several entrances of the cave closed and the top of the cave opened to reveal the night sky. Not a moment later, at least three dozen of Light goons fell out of the sky and surrounded us in groups. "I've had enough of your interference, do not expect to survive. Kill them all, Superboy may present a problem...but we'll deal with him when the other children lay bleeding on the ground."

 _Jesus this guy needs a Snikers._

... _Did I just quote Maia?_

 _FOCUS LINA!_

"Still you refer to us as children." Kaldur says, an sense of smugness coming into his voice. He totally deserved to be smug right now though. "No wonder our success measures, you constantly underestimate us."

From around the room, a number of the Light's goons uncover their faces to reveal the remaining members of the Team. My eyes scan for Maia, and smile when I see her shaking her head to release her hair.

 _Always the drama queen._

As Jaime flew up and made quick work of a few of the ninjas, along with La'gann and Gar. After a moment, a Light ninja jumped at me but I easily flipped over him, delivering a harsh kick to his back in the process. The force of my kick, plus the momentum of his attack caused him to run straight off of the ledge where I stood. Not a moment later, a large cloud of smoke was released from where Wally pulled the pin out of some ninja's smoke-bombs. I let a smirk crawl onto my face as I took the invitation and raised a hand, grabbing control of the smoke and pulled it so it surrounded a group of ninjas, about to jump down to the main landing and ambush the team. With a bit of a spin and push, I sent them flying out of the cave.

"It is true." Savage said, catching my attention. "The gift has always underestimated these young heroes, but no more! It its time!" The man's ring began to glow red before a beam of light shot out, manifesting into a familiar young Lord of Chaos a moment later. With a childish smirk, Klarion enchanted the sword M'gann had to Savage''s throat and shifted it into a flamed snake before sending it at the Martian girl. M'gann flew up to avoid the attack, but succumbed to the serpant's flames as the snake's tail caught her and sent her into the hard cave ground. A moment later, Kalrion formed a red portal behind him and Savage. I jumped into action, zipping over to over to the portal but I was too late, as the two villains disappeared.

"Cowardly meat!" Black Beetle roared as the villains vanished.

"No." Ra's protested, stepping away from the fight. "Savage has the right idea: this battle is pointless. The heroes have no jurisdiction here!"

Black Beetle smirked, stalking towards the leader of the League of Assassins. "Meaning every piece of meat in the Light is cowardly." Not a moment later, the alien warrior rammed his bladed arm through Ra's chest.

"Master!" Ubu, Ra's right-hand-man called out as he paused his battle with La'gann before charging towards his 'master'.

"Such is the fate of _all_ meat." Black Beetle said darkly as he ripped the blade from Ra's chest and stalked away, towards Conner.

To be honest, I was confused as to what to do, but the moment that that Ubu grabbed Ra's and grappled his way out-pushing Artemis out of the way to do so, causing Wally to catch her and the two to be reunited-I snapped out of my observing and whirled towards to M'gann, who was almost unconscious as she lay in Klarion's fire-snake's grasp. I blasted off towards her, thinking for a moment before charging towards the head of the snake.

 _This is going to hurt like a bitch..._

As to my predictions, the snake opened it's jaw and grabbed me in it's maw. As the extreme heat enveloped me, I shut my eyes and curled into a ball, summoning as many winds as I could to surround me: a challenge as the snake's flames ate at my winds like a starved man. I felt the pain of the fire claw at my flesh and I grind my teeth, cursing my decision. After a moment in the snake's mouth, I ripped my limbs outwards, pushing the air around me to away from my body and they tore through the flames. As soon as the snake was damaged, I clawed at the air and pushed it together; forming a medium-sized hurricane with me at the heart of the winds. The cyclone overpowered the magic flames and quickly put them out, much to my satisfaction. As soon as I could sense M'gann was free and the snake had been completely put out I pulled the Martian girl towards me, wrapped my arms tightly around her, and released the hurricane. As I drifted to the ground, I lay M'gann on the ground and looked over her for serious wounds, which I thankfully couldn't find.

"You alright?" I asked as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Yes...thank you." She said and I smiled and nodded, helping her up. As I helped her up, I looked over to see Kaldur in mid-battle against his father. My heart pulled as I imagined what must be going through his head right now and I fought the urge to run over and aid him, but I managed to hold myself back. This was something he had to do on his own.

Fortunately, M'gann stood and pulled my attention away, as did the sound of a jet pack flying as we both looked up in time to see Black Beetle flying out of the cave with the Reach's scientist in hand. M'gann and I flew off towards them at top speed, soon joined by La'gann as we attempted to intercept them...but we were too late. By the time we got to the opening of the cave's top the two aliens were already miles away, retreating into the night sky.

The energy and adrenaline of the battle slowed to a stop as the three of us lowered to the ground, and we realized that all of the bad guys that remained had been defeated. It was over, and we had won. Just before I landed, I looked over to see Maia who stood victoriously above the brain, she daggers stabbed into the villain's mechanical body as she helped Bart up off the ground, a proud grin covering her face. I felt a sense of pride touch me before I turned the other way, seeing Kaldur, standing over his father's unconscious body. As soon as I saw this, I let myself fly over.

The moment I began to hover beside Kaldur, I knew he knew I was there; yet he continued to gaze down at his father. I felt myself bite my lip as I lowered my feet onto the water-covered ground, the cool water soaking the feet of my boots. I stepped closer to the man and, after a moment of hesitation, lay a hand on his arm. This seemed to surprise him as he looked over slightly. Putting my body into a little more than his peripheral vision. As he did, a small, comforting smile crawled onto my lips.

What moment we had dropped slightly as Nightwing strolled over to us.

"I had hoped to end this tonight." Kaldur said, turning away from me and towards Nightwing. "But Savage escaped with Kalrion, as did Black Beetle and the Reach's head scientist. Luther and Queen Bee never showed, and even Ra's Al Ghul will no doubt-""Kaldur!"

I cut the Atlantean off with a quick and serious exclamation of his name, instantly silencing him. His face immediately snapped to me, and the serious, yet somewhat happy look in my eye eased the creases on his face.

"Stop worrying, you won." Nightwing said.

"Won? Dude you triumphed!" Wally cheered as he walked over, his hand holding Artemis' firmly and lovingly.

"You crippled the Reach, and have literally broken the Light in half! Including Deathstroke before the summit, and since we holographically recorded the whole thing; we'll be able to use the bad guy's own words against them to clear the justice league!" Artemis said happily, as if it was the greatest news of Earth which, at the time, it felt like.

Not a moment later, Gar and Maia's bodies collided into Artemis' in a huge triple-bear-hug. We all smiled, even Kaldur who's lips turned slightly up at the exchange.

"What was that?" Artemis asked, laughing slightly.

"We're just so glad you're alive!" Maia cheered, and then sent a look at Kaldur. "And that Fish-face isn't a traitor." I rose an eyebrow at her last statement but shrugged it off.

Gar sprang away, pointing an accusatory finger at Nightwing. "No more faking anyone's death for at least a year, okay?"

Wally chuckled as he wrapped a loving arm around Artemis, "Seconded."

"Amen to that." I said, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

Beside me Kaldur sighed and lowered his head, sending a look over to me and, a moment later, smiling slightly. I returned the action before speaking. "Kaldur this has been a good night." I said comfortingly and my hand itched to hold into his, but I held it back.

"Probably the best one we've had since the four of use took off for Cadmus five years ago." Nightwing agreed, smiling. Wally strolled behind us and placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. Amusing how after all these years, the fact that I'm an elf beside the three guys has only gotten worse.

"Enjoy the moment, you've earned it." I said kindly, and any remaining sadness in Kaldur's eyes slowly disappeared. He looked back at is father one last time, and his face relaxed before looking back at me and nodding.


	39. Chapter 36 preview

_**So...long story short, I'm out of town all this week and next week on vacation so I'm not really going to have a lot of time to right (I'm actually on vacation now and this was all I had time to write) so I decided to give you guys this because, well, I'm evil and a complete sadist. I think y'all know what's gonna happen but...we'll just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **In the mean time; please enjoy the teaser for the second-last chapter of Zephyr series: book 2.**_

My stunt with Klarion's fire-snake had cost me a large first-degree burn on my upper left arm. The adrenaline from the battle had blocked out the pain, but the minute we loaded back onto the bio-ship and started our trip home: the pain kicked in and didn't go away the whole ride back. Maia had applied a treatment to my arm to try to ease the burn, but it didn't do much in the short-term.

I looked at the clock the moment I walked through the door of my apartment. 00: 46, everyone should be home by now seeing as I was the last one to head home out of a need to make sure everyone got to their Zeta-stop alright. Well, everyone save for Nightwing and Kaldur; they had gone to the Watchtower, probably to smooth things over with the league.

It wasn't over yet, that much was for certain. As much as I wanted it to be finished, the Reach were still on Earth (for now) and the Light was still standing, although disabled. I needed to stay in the fight, at least until The Reach get the hell of our planet. There was still a war to fight, and I needed to help fight it.

I stripped off my gloves and boots as I walked to my room, slowly beginning to feel the effects of my medication run dry. Speaking of which, I should probably stop by Wayne tech and refill my prescription, I'm pretty sure I'm running out of syringes. Shaking my head and putting the item on my internal to-do list, I continued to strip out of my uniform and into my sleep clothing; unfortunately as soon as I slid into my fluffy PJ pants, a strong knock at my door caught my attention.

Who the hell could it be at th-oh...

My body froze slightly, already knowing who would be at the other side of the door. I wasn't really that surprised to be honest, just a little dumbfounded that it didn't come to mind sooner. As I snapped out of my momentary shock, I grabbed a sports bra and a sweater and quickly slid them on (thank you preforming for training me in the art of changing outfits quickly) and grabbed a syringe on my medication, injecting it into my arm as quickly as I could while still being safe and healthy. As the last of the serum was injected into my veins, I paused for a moment to let it sink in before getting up to get the door, yanking my hair into a messy ponytail. Not exactly the ideal outfit to wear while having this discussion, but it was too late now.

Another knock was heard from the door as I quickly walked over to it. Part of me wanted to ignore him and just go to bed, avoid the awkwardness of the conversation that was to come; but I owed it to myself to get this closure.

"I'm coming, hold on." I exclaimed, a moment before getting to the door. My hand paused on the doorknob, the cool metal bringing me the sudden realization of what was about to unfold. The next few minutes had the possibility to change my life forever...

It was to late to be timid. I gripped the knob tightly and opened the door, revealing the man on the other side.


	40. Chapter 36: Forgiveness

_**I'm gonna be honest with y'all...this is probably one of the hardest chapters I've had to write. ANGST AND EMOTIONS**_

My stunt with Klarion's fire-snake had cost me a large first-degree burn on my upper left arm. The adrenaline from the battle had blocked out the pain, but the minute we loaded back onto the bio-ship and started our trip home: the pain kicked in and didn't go away the whole ride back. Maia had applied a treatment to my arm to try to ease the burn, but it didn't do much in the short-term.

I looked at the clock the moment I walked through the door of my apartment. 00: 46, everyone should be home by now seeing as I was the last one to head home out of a need to make sure everyone got to their Zeta-stop alright. Well, everyone save for Nightwing and Kaldur; they had gone to the Watchtower, probably to smooth things over with the league.

It wasn't over yet, that much was for certain. As much as I wanted it to be finished, the Reach were still on Earth (for now) and the Light was still standing, although disabled. I needed to stay in the fight, at least until The Reach get the hell of our planet. There was still a war to fight, and I needed to help fight it.

I stripped off my gloves and boots as I walked to my room, slowly beginning to feel the effects of my medication run dry. Speaking of which, I should probably stop by Wayne tech and refill my prescription, I'm pretty sure I'm running out of syringes. Shaking my head and putting the item on my internal to-do list, I continued to strip out of my uniform and into my sleep clothing; unfortunately as soon as I slid into a sports bra and fluffy sweater, a strong knock at my door caught my attention.

Who the hell could it be at th-oh...

My body froze slightly, already knowing who would be at the other side of the door. I wasn't really that surprised to be honest, just a little dumbfounded that it didn't come to mind sooner. As I snapped out of my momentary shock, I grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly slid them on (thank you preforming for training me in the art of changing outfits quickly) and grabbed a syringe on my medication, injecting it into my arm as quickly as I could while still being safe and healthy. As the last of the serum was injected into my veins, I paused for a moment to let it sink in before getting up to get the door, yanking my hair out of its braid and ran my finger through it,trying to smoothen it out. Not exactly the ideal outfit to wear while having this discussion, but it was too late now.

Another knock was heard from the door as I quickly walked over to it. Part of me wanted to ignore him and just go to bed, avoid the awkwardness of the conversation that was to come; but I owed it to myself to get this closure.

"I'm coming, hold on." I exclaimed, a moment before getting to the door. My hand paused on the doorknob, the cool metal bringing me the sudden realization of what was about to unfold. The next few minutes had the possibility to change my life forever...

It was to late to be timid. I gripped the knob tightly and opened the door, revealing the man on the other side. He was wearing a large, blue sweater-more like a hoodie than his old fleece-and a pair of jeans. I guessed he had worn the hood up on the way here, as to hide his gills. His eyes looked at me, almost in surprise as I opened the door and made eye contact with him.

"...hey Kaldur." I said, hand still holding the door. My other hand brushed my hair behind my ear, and I wiggled my toes wiggled in the soft carpeting, trying to release some of the anxiety flooding into me.

"Hello Lina." He said in a way that sounded so formal, like we were meeting for the first time. "May I...come in?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat before nodding and moving aside and letting him in. He stepped in and I noticed that his body was practically radiating nervousness and confusion, and it was nice to know that I wasn't the only one with those feelings. The tension in the air was almost suffocating and so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. I felt the winds in my apartment stir slightly but I fought to maintain control.

"You haven't changed anything." He observed as his eyes scanned the apartment as I shut the door. His voice carried an essence of nostalgia and it dawned on me that, in fact, I hadn't changed much since he had left.

"Maia tried to throw things out one day...it was an interesting experience." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as I was left awkwardly laughing for a moment, before realizing that Kaldur wasn't laughing along and I stopped abruptly. The man in front of me just looked at me with a mix of emotions I didn't want to pinpoint, I had been reading his emotions too much this year and it was getting tiring.

We stayed silent for a minute, my eyes avoiding his as I fiddled with a strand of my hair. Part of my mind raked for something to say, while the rest of me waited for him to say something, anything. But as time seemed to tick by at a snail's pace, we just remained there, standing awkwardly in my front entrance.

"I'm-""Do you-"

We both blurted out our words at the same time, before shutting up a moment later. I had just wanted to offer him something to drink, but by his body language; he was going to say something much more serious...damnit I'm doing it again.

"Um...y-you go." I said, my eyes finally finding the courage to look at him. The stutter somewhat surprised me, as I hadn't actually stuttered in years.

Kaldur remained silent for a moment, seeming to weigh his words with great severity until he let out a deep sigh and looked straight at me.

"Did you see my message?" He asked timidly. For a moment, I didn't recognize what he was talking about; but then I remembered.

"The psychic message from M'gann? Ya, I did." I said, chewing my lip nervously. "Well...most of it I think? The connection broke partway through...something about emotions overwhelming her? She seemed a little nervous to be inside my head, which I guess after what she went through makes sense but it was still a little odd. By the way, how are you? M'gann mentioned that your mind was pretty messed up and, well I guess you're alright now but-" I stopped, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. "...and I'm rambling."

"It's alright." Kaldur said, and to my surprise; a small smile was lacing his lips. "I am alright, more so after hearing that you heard what I had to say."

I forced a smile onto my face as I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. "I had to admit that I was pissed off at first...but after your message and a long talk with Wally...I understood."

One of Kaldur's eyebrows raised as he cocked his head to the side. "Wally?" He asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

"Ya, after I found out about the mission I kinda freaked and, well, my mind automatically took me to Wally I guess. I guess out of everyone, he understood what I was going through the most...kind off. We ended up talking about a lot of stuff and I kind got drunk and passed out on his couch..." An irritated look crossed over his features and my eyes widened as I tensed up. "Nothing happened, I swear! We just talked!" Kaldur still looked irritated and I couldn't piece together why.

"It's not that. I have no doubt in Wally's loyalty to Artemis, it is..." He paused and I felt my features contort into a look of confusion. "It just upsets me that this has damaged you as much as it did."

His words surprised me and I remained frozen in shock as a flurry of emotions crawled up into me.

"Well no shit it damaged me." I blurted out. Kaldur was caught by surprise at my word choice, as I wasn't usually one for cursing; but right now seemed like a good time. "What did you think that I would be completely unfazed by the fact that my fiancé, best friend, and love of my life just suddenly up and left to join the bad guys?"

Kaldur didn't reply to my rhetorical question, and I ran a hand through my hair as I attempted to piece my next words together carefully.

"It hurt me Kaldur. I hadn't been in such a bad spot since my mom died...this was probably worse. I wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep, stopped working, and even put Zephyr away for a while...everything just turned upside down. I didn't know whether I should mourn the Kaldur that was...or hate the Kaldur you had 'become'." I explained, moving my arms to wraparound myself as my eyes moved from him to around the room. Kaldur's eyes just watched me as he silently watched me. He had explained his feelings in his message, and now it was my turn. "But then...things started to change. Yes, I was pissed when I heard that you, Artemis and Nightwing had lied to me...but then it made sense. I mean, of course you'd throw everything away for the good of the mission: you're to selfless for your own good...and after your message..." I sighed and, much to my surprise, I felt a tear run down my cheek and I moved my head down to hide myself. "I just...missed you...so much..."

Not even a moment later, as the tears continued to roll down my face and I fled my eyes shut, I felt myself be swallowed by a oh so familiar warmth as two strong arms wrapped around me. The smell of mint and the ocean, and the arms that made me feel so protected: it all came flooding back to me like a tidal wave. I opened my eyes to be met with the sight of Kaldur's body tightly held against my own, his head gently laying in the crook of my neck as his arms tightened around me, almost like he was afraid I would disappear from his arms.

"No words I can say would explain how sorry I am." He said, his voice muffled by my body no a moment after I felt something warm and wet sinking through my sweater and onto my shoulder.

Was he...crying?

Another stream of tears hit me and, without even hesitating I flung my arms around him and balanced on the balls of my feet as my hands clung to the material of his sweater. My face was held against his chest as tears continued to leak from my eyes.

We stood there for what felt like hours, just holding each other as we released all the pain that the past year had given us.

 ** _I know most of you were expecting something a little closer as to what happened with Nightwing (AKA the punch I had been planning since book 1), and I know a lot of y'all are gonna be pissed that Lina's kinda forgiving Kaldur but oh well! I think these two have gone through enough shit and deserve to have each other._**


	41. Ask blog?

I know y'all hate updates that aren't actual chapters but this may be important!

So I was talking to a friend of mine about this series and how I was upset that I'd have to go onto hiatus because of season 3, but then they gave me a really interesting idea.

"What if you started an ask blog for your OCs?"

It got me thinking and I decided that I'd be up for opening an ask blog where you guys can interact with Lina, Maia, and possibly the other members of the team...but I wanted to ask if y'all would actually be interested.

The blog, is started, would be on Tumblr. I already have quite a few blogs, even a Young Justice one (check it out, username is in my bio) but if enough interest was given by you guys then I would be happy to start up a new one.

Of course, sadly the replies would not be illustrated (because I suck at drawing and I don't have money to commission) and would be written in text-form: just to clarify.

Anyways...let me know what you guys think. Whether it's through commenting of private messaging: I'm always open to hearing your guys' opinions.


	42. Chapter 37: Endgame Part 1

Falling asleep on my couch was never fun in my opinion. I never knew how Maia could do it for nights on end, or whenever anyone came to my apartment to seek shelter. But laying on top of Kaldur's chest with his arms limply wrapped around my waist with a blanket messily tangled between our bodies from sleep-shifting, and my head laying in the crook of his neck: I could probably get used to it.

I remembered sitting in silence with Kaldur once we had calmed down; toeing the like between sitting and cuddling as we just sat in complete silence, no words needed to be spoken as I played with our hands and he toyed with my hair. I remembered getting really sleepy and falling closer to Kaldur before finally settling with my body leaned against his.

I suppose that's how we ended up like this.

I checked the clock and was a little surprised to see it was noon. Just as I was about to ask why I had woken up so late, I was answered by the familiar ringing of my cellphone. I looked directly down to see that it was lying on the floor, thankfully undamaged. Slowly and begrudgingly, I peeled myself away from Kaldur even though every fiber of my being wanted me to stay in his arms. However I was able to grab my phone and stand up, stumbling over to my stash of extra syringes.

"Hello?" I grumble, assuming that it was someone on the team (nobody in my personal life calls me anymore).

"Hey Lina, glad to hear you're awake." Dick's voice says and I can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable by it. As I finally locate my medication, I sit down on the arm of the nearest chair to administrate it; placing the phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"Just woke up." I bite as I stab myself gently in the arm.

"I'm...assuming Kaldur is there with you?" Dick asked, sounding as uncomfortable as I felt. "He's...not picking up."

"He's here, and asleep." I say shortly, injecting my serum into my bloodtream. "Let me guess: suit up time?"

"You have an hour, if that helps?" Dick said.

"You're getting teens up at 6am? Good luck." I say before hanging up. A moment later, I take out my needle and throw it out.

Sighing and feeling the effects of my medication take ahold of me, I let my mind wander a bit. Hopefully we can take out those aliens today, and then I can finally get out of this damn job...but how will Kaldur fit into that now?

I shook my head and walked back over to the couch. Seeing Kaldur fast asleep was heart-warming, with his flopped arms and resting face. It was nice to see him so...at peace.

 _You're sounding cliche Lina..._

Kneeling down to the Atlantean, I gently place a hand on his arm and shake it ever so slightly.

"Kaldur...we have to get up now." I mutter. I know he's a deep sleeper, but my conscience just doesn't want to wake him up.

Surprisingly however, his body does shift. As it does, a few Atlantean words spill from him lips. With the sleepy slur and whispering of his voice, I couldn't fully understand him; but I was able to pick up on some words. Mostly 'sorry' and 'traitor'.

Deciding that whatever dream he was having, probably wasn't okay for his health: I decided to be a little more assertive. I gently cupped his face in my hand and stroked his cheekbone while saying at a little louder than normal volume, "Kaldur, we need to get up."

After a moment, his body stirred and his eyes sleepily began to open, dreams still glazing his thoughts. When his eyes met mine, he smiled and his hand reached, taking a lock of my hair and playing with it like it were a work of art in his eyes.

"May angels guard you through the night, and keep you safe till morning light." He muttered and I felt my cheeks flush slightly.

"I'm no guardian angel." I said calmly, as I took his hand and gently lay it on his own torso. "But I can pretend to be a superhero, we're needed in an hour."

I heard Kaldur let out a string of curses in his mother-tongue and I smirked.

"Not even a day back and I already want to crawl into a cave and stay there for all eternity." He mutters and I can't help but laugh.

"You can use my shower if you need, I'm going to try to round up some sort of breakfast before getting dressed. Maia always leaves food here so it shouldn't be too hard." I muttered. It was weird, having to treat him like a guest. However, I simply brushed off my thoughts and made my way up to prepare for the day.

If there's one thing I should have learned from the many years of working with the league: it's that everything is 10x harder than you think it's going to be.

For example: when I was called to go fight the Reach and kick them off of Earth, little did any of us know that Black Beetle would have already placed a contingency plan in place...to destroy the whole goddamn world.

I frowned at the holographic screen in front of me, it's many windows showing natural disasters all across the world.

"The natural disasters have escalated. The rest of the Justice League is spread thin, saving lives across the globe." Captain Adam explained to Nightwing, Kaldur, Jaime and I.

"It's Black Beetle's MFD; the magnetic field disrupters the Reach planted in specific place across the Earth. They're causing the deterioration of the Earth's magnetic field, which in turn is causing these not-so-natural disasters." Jaime explained, before forming a projector in the center of his chest and turning to the center of the room. "I can locate all the MFD's, but each is defended by two beetle-drones that are programmed to run interference until the MFDs build up enough energy to...go chrysalis, and end the world."

"Okay...so how do we stop them from going 'chrysalis'?" I ask, praying to God that Black Beetle maybe had a self-destruct button or something.

"I don't know." Jaime said, shattering my hopes. "Because Black Beetle didn't know. There's no failsafe, this was an endgame."

We were interrupted by the computer's voice. "Incoming transmission from United Nations General Tsueng."

We all turned to see...Lex Luther on the screen, General Tsueng behind him.

"Luther? What are you-""General Tsueng was kind enough to let me borrow his frequency, as I have a possible solution to our mutual problem."

"A problem caused by you and the Light when you collaborated to bring the Reach to Earth!" Atom said from his spot on Captain Atom's shoulder.

"Perhaps...but as I believe you know, the Light always planned to betray the Reach. Lexcorp has developed anti-Reach software, a program that should be able to take care of their magnetic field disrupters."

"How _convenient_." I hissed glaring at Luther's image.

"Now..." Luther said, smirking just the slightest bit, but ignoring my comment. "I believe time is of the essence."

Every one of us looked to each other, silently pondering our situation.

 _ **TWO GODDAMN**_ MONTHS

 _ **Jesus**_ _ **motherfucking Christ I am so sorry guys. I've been the absolute worst. School hit me like a motherfucking truck, and then a bunch of shit happened with a very sick friend of mine and I just...couldn't write for a while. But still I am so**_ sorry

 _ **That**_ _ **being said, I've decided to hold off on finishing the next chapter until season 3 comes out, just so I can really know which way I want this story to go.**_ _ **So I guess this is goodbye for now, unless I get around to posting any one-shots.**_

 _ **Stay**_ _ **whelmed guys, peace out.**_


	43. What's This? An Update?

What's up my bornevilreaders! Are...any of you still here?

If you are; first off why?, and second: thank you so much.

It's been a hot minute (like, almost half a year I think) since I did any update on this fic, over a year since I did a legit chapter and called my hiatus. And guess what? Looking back on this series now...I absolutely hate it.

To be honest, I sort of disconnected from the world of fanfiction for a long while. I started writing actual works of literature (well, tried at least. Writing's hard), and have grown both as a person and as a creator and looking back and seeing all the cheap tactics, bad writing, and obvious mistakes in this series...I kind of have grown to resent it.

However, with the upcoming revival of Young Justice and it's essential comeback from the dead, I've found myself coming back and wanting to rewrite Lina's story.

I'd completely tear down this series and start from stage 1. Reworking Lina (and Maia) to grow as characters (although still keeping them our love girls), and even reconstructing how they fit into the story. I'd also probably stop posting on since they're just...not doing it for me anymore. I'd probably move to Tumblr, and maybe , maybe.

Another thing: my life is crazy busy right now, so this story would kind of be a backburner project, and probably not even come out for a few months (after season 3 is released). But I would still try my best to deliver quality work, unlike what we have here.

Thoughts you guys?


	44. First of Many

Hey all!

So Ive just uploaded the first chapter of the new reqrite of this fic to my Tumblr (eternallyyoungjustice), where you can read it! However, because I am a slut for views, I've decided to upload the first chapter onto here as a bit of a taste of things to come. So here goes, hope the few of you that are still on here enjoy it.

With a sudden gasp of air, Lina's eyes snapped open.

Not that it did anything however, as she quickly became aware of the fact that everything around her was empty and pitch black. Not only that, but that she was floating through it. It was strange, like she was hovering just over the floor of a room that held no visible things save for pitch black walls she couldn't touch.

Moving her hand through the empty air, Lina was honestly a little surprised to find that her appendage did in fact move along with her brain's commands. Deciding to push her luck, she moved her whole arm and made a grabbing motion with her fingers. She failed to feel or grab anything, but the limbs moved accordingly. Next her other arms, her hand, her back, her neck, even her head: all moved as Lina's brain called for. The only peculiar thing she found was that, upon feeling with her hand, her hair floated and waved around as it pleased. Despite the fact that Lina could feel no wind.

"Where am I?" Lina thought to herself, but then realized the words had escaped her lips. The French words resonated in the air, a small echo that bounced off the out-of-reach walls. "What on Earth? Hello?" Not really to her surprise, her cry was not met with a response. This made her heart fall, as it meant she was alone in...wherever she was.

Looking down at her body, Lina realized she was wrapped in a simple white dress. The flowy skirt floating and waving in the same non-existent breeze as her hair, wide enough to block the girl's view of her feet. Suddenly, the sense of fear encased Lina's stomach. What if she didn't have any feet? What if she disappeared into the nothingness of the room after the skirt? Sure, she could feel her legs, and everything attached, but what if it all just wasn't there?

And so, not seeing any possible consequences to her actions, Lina took what to her body felt like a leg, and motioned to kick. As her foot swung forward however, an enormous wind suddenly came out of nowhere; hitting her full force. The wind caused her to spin uncontrollably like an infinite summersalt, and Lina let out a loud yelp in shock and fear as she stuck out her arms to try and balance herself to no real avail.

It was only a moment later that the voices came. Cold, loud, and crowded; as if there was an individual voice on every breeze, and each was yelling at the top of their lungs right into Lina's ears.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Who am I?"_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"What is this feeling?"_

 _"I don't like this!"_

 _"Let us go!"_

 _"Please!"_

 _"Why are we here?"_

 _"Please!"_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Are you even in control right now?"_

 _"Do you really think you deserve to be here?"_

 _"Please!"_

Lina clapped her hands over her ears and scrunched her legs up to her chest, trying to make herself as small as possible. It didn't help. The voices seeped into her ears and seemed to wrap around her like a python, strangling her. She couldn't breathe. She didn't stop spinning. The voices kept growing, not stopping. They carried questions that Lina could hardly make sense of over the noise. Tears began to escape her eyes and stream down her cheeks, and Lina thought she started screaming but she couldn't be sure over the noise.

"Shut up!" Lina screamed, her brain grasping at any way for the winds to quiet down as her body began to rack with sobs and shivers. "Just shut up! I want to go home! Please just shut up!"

And just as quickly as it had started, any trace of the screaming winds and their questions vanished. Everything returned to how it had been at the beginning, or that was what Lina thought before she opened her eyes.

"Lina." A sweet, familiar voice called out. The voice immediately caught the girl's attention, but out of shock she did not open her eyes. "Lina, mon coeur, please look at me."

Slowly, the young girl lifted her hands off of her ears and opened her eyes. Looking up at where the comforting voice was coming from, Lina was met with the sight of the all too familiar woman standing before her.

She was tall and slender, a perfect dancer's body, with a heart-warming, smiling face that's only sign of age were the nearly invisible smile lines that decorated her light hazel eyes. Long, sleek, light brown hair flowed behind her in the same way that her younger's did, along with a similar white dress that seemed to have an unworldly glow as if radiating into the black nothingness that surrounded them. She looked down at Lina, her plump lips pulled into a small smile, standing with her hands neatly folded in front of her.

"Mama..?"

The woman's eyes lit up slightly at the recognition, her smile widening to reveal perfectly white teeth behind her lips.

"Hello my little Butterfly." The soothingly sweet voice of Veronique Dubois seemed to glide through the air as gracefully as her acrobatic moves once had been.

"Mama, w-" Lina stuttered lightly, her body unmoving, "where are we?"

"That," the woman hesitated, tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear, "is a very hard question to answer, my Darling."

"What do you mean, Mama?" Lina asked, her voice quivering. "Mama, I'm scared. Where are we? What just happened with the air?"

"I'm very sorry, Lina." Veronique replied, her eyes filled with sympathy for her daughter. "But I cannot give you the answers you seek."

Lina said nothing in return, but her glassy eyes were quick to fill with tears as they looked hopelessly up at her mother. Veronique bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed with a sort of frustrated sympathy. She lifted her hand slowly, as to reach out to her daughter, but paused. Squeezing her fist tightly for a moment, the older woman then dropped it.

"What's the last thing you remember, my little Butterfly?" The woman asked, pulling her hand to her chest and her eyes filling with determination.

"W-what?" Lina sniffled.

"Think back," Veronique said sternly, "what's the last thing you remember before you awoke here?"

Lina's eyes furrowed but looked down in thought as her mind raced to do as she was told. But it was unclear, like all her past memories were at the bottom of a swimming pool. She could just make out their shapes, but as the ripples and waves flowed the picture moved and warped. But then, just as a tear rolled down her cheek, a small breeze brushed against it. The small wind felt cool on the tear's trail, but not in an unkind way. Aside from the cold, the breeze felt like a cat's tail, moving against her cheek and then curling behind her and brushing her hair. But then it spoke...

"The flames."

The voice was quiet, hushed, like a whisper.

"What?" Lina asked, looking up at her mother even though she knew that the whisper had not come from her.

Veronique did not reply, only looked back at her daughter with the only visible emotion on her face being patience.

"The flames." The whisper repeated, this time blowing through Lina's hair and speaking into the opposite ear as before. "The flames."

"The flames..." Lina echoed.

And just then, Lina was hit.

As Lina flew through the warm summer air, her single fist held onto the smooth material of the aerial silks that she hung onto. Her body helped swing the fabric in a wide circle over the round audience stands as she closed her eyes, embracing the feeling of her flight and the smell of sweat, chalk, and cheap circus food.

Once her flight over the stands had finished, Lina opened her eyes as she swung her body up and twisted her leg in the fabric above her, nearly reaching the top where the hanging mechanism lowly creaked, and nimbly wrapped her torso up securely so she hung safely upside down.

She waited a moment, then released her leg and held her breath as her body began rolling straight down towards the ground at top speed.

Embracing in the amazing chaos that came with tumbling to the Earth at about 50 mph, Lina's legs moved with muscle memory to reattach to the fabric.

" ** _Now_**!"

The sharp, whip-like command from her mother ordered Lina's leg to yank, and with that she stopped her body and ripped her torso up, which she caught by using her hands as support, just as her legs zipped apart with the aerial fabric, landing her in the splits with the supporting fabric wrapped firmly around Lina's pointed feet. To land the pose, Lina threw her hand up towards the sky.

As Lina panted for breath, drops of sweat made their way down the sides of her face. And after a moment, when the dull sound of white noise left her ears, the sound of a small but passionate applause entered them.

Turning, she saw a small crowd of six people watching her. Her parents, her brother Calvin, and the familiar faces of Ringmaster Cortez and Mateo Alfonsi, the strongman of Cortez circus; were the ones applauding.

"That was spectacular!" Markus Dubois said, smiling proudly at her daughter. "You're really getting good at your solo act, Evangelina."

"You like any help there, Little One?" Mateo asked in English coated in a thick Russian accent. Lina smiled and shrugged, and the mountain-like man smiled and walked over, strongly grasping the thirteen year old girl and-after she disentangled herself-placed her on his heavily broad shoulders and walked her over to her parents.

" _It was a very impressive routine Lina_." The old Ringmaster says, stroking his long white beard in thought. His bright green eyes, already framed with smile lines, squinted. "You looked almost as beautiful as your mother flying up there."

" _Oh hush Mikael_." Veronique tutted, lightly slapping the Ringmaster's arm. " _You flatterer."_

" _He has a point, My Love_." Markus smiled, sliding an arm around his wife's waist. " _She so very much takes after her mother_."

Veronique blushed, but kissed her husband's cheek with a smile.

" _What do you think, Mikael_?" Calvin said, grinning up at his boss/family friend. " _Do you think Lina will be able to do a solo show soon? She's been practicing way more often than most of the solo artists, and we all saw how muc-" "Calvin, slow down_." Veronique said sternly. However, her hard tone was offset by the small smile on her lips and her fingers carding through her son's blonde hair.

" _Excuse my son Ringmaster. He's excited to have another family act to preform under_." Markus apologized, a smile on his lips that matched his wife's.

"I do not blame the boy." Mikael said, slapping the eldest of the Dubois siblings on the back. _"A brother/sister act involving Lina's acrobatics and Calvin's flames would be exciting to say the least_." The old man's eyes lit up in thought. " _Le Papillon et Le Pyrrhocore"_

"The Butterfly and The Firebug?" Mateo asked, testing to see if he had gotten the correct translation.

"It's a metaphor, right?" Lina whispered to the man who held her. "I'm not really a butterfly." Mateo smiled and nodded.

"I like that name, and I bet Leo would be happy to help make the poster for it!" Calvin said, a large grin on his face. " _What do you think Lina?"_

Lina simply smiled and nodded.

" _My little Butterfly_ ," Veronique smiled at her daughter with love and pride, "a name most fitting."

"Well I imagine we'll have to do a lot of set up and even more rehearsing before we get you your own act, as it's even more dangerous than doing it with your mother..." Cortez said, "but I don't see any reason why we can't open up this act in, say, a few months once you turn 14."

Calvin cheered loudly. Lina smiled, and laughed quietly to her brother's emotions, but remained silent on top of the mountain that was Mateo. The strongman looked up at the girl, smiling, and she reciprocated it but still did not say anything.

"We need to tell Leo!" Calvin said, stepping towards the tent's entrance. _"Lina, you coming?"_ Lina looked at her mother, and then shook her head.

 _"I have some stuff I need to do with your sister to prep for tonight's show, my Firebug."_ Veronique answered. Calvin shrugged and ran out of the tent anyways.

"I should follow him, make sure the boys stay out of trouble together." Markus said to his wife, tilting her chin up towards his as he gently kissed her. " _Be gentle with her alright, don't work her too hard."_

" _I never do."_ She replied, and the married couple held each other's hands as Markus walked away, until they grew too far apart and had to detach.

"We should probably leave as well Mateo. We indeed have a show to get ready for after all, and I think the elephant-handlers could use your muscles and height to get them ready." Mikael said.

Mateo replied with a simple hum and turned to look up at Lina.

"Is it alright if I put you down now?" He asked, and Lina nodded in return.

"Thank you Mateo." Veronique said politely, smiling up at the man. "What do you say Lina?"

"Please Miss," Mateo interrupted, putting out a hand to motion his request, "no thanks is needed, not when it comes to Miss Lina."

Veronique sent her daughter a small wink, but then went back to smiling at Mateo as he looked down at the girl in from of him.

"It was truly a lovely routine, Little One. I look forward to seeing more of your dances."

"Thank you." Lina said, smiling up at the man, who nodded at her before walking out of the tent, followed by Mikael.

"Well my little Butterfly," Veronique grinned as she turned to her daughter, "Let's get started, shall we?"

It wasn't more than half an hour later that the mother/daughter duo was prepped and ready for the show. The equipment had been prepared and checked over thrice, two full runs of the routine had been successfully completed without a single hitch, sparkly makeup had been applied to both women's faces to make their features visible from the crowds far below, and both their matching costumes had been put on.

Although that didn't stop Veronique from "fixing" her daughter's outfit.

" _You're getting so big, we're going to have to get new costumes soon_." The mother said with a small smile.

" _Yours fits fine, why don't we just get a bigger one for me and keep yours_?" Lina asked with a raised eyebrow. Veronique's lips turned up into a mischievous smirk.

" _Never give up an opportunity to get new clothes, my Darling."_

" _But Papa says-""Your father is brilliant at many things. Fashion and costumes do not fall under those categories."_

Veronique let out a little giggle, but Lina was just confused.

" _And you have your earplugs in, right?"_ Veronique asked, looking over to see the bits of squishy foam in her daughter's ears.

" _They're uncomfortable."_ Lina admitted, scratching at the skin attached to her ear.

" _I know my Darling, but you have to wear them for the show. You know how the loud music and the crowd's noises hurt you_." The mother said, sternly but voice filled with kindness.

Reluctantly, Lina nodded.

The costume that clothed both females was tight, and mostly coloured white with gold, sparkly, swirled patterns that Lina liked to trace before she went on to ease nerves. This was the duo's primary colour scheme for all their costumes, what they'd been wearing ever since their first show. As their first routine of the evening was an aerial act, their costume was a full-bodied leotard, with a small elastic on the sleeve that was worn on the middle finger to keep the sleeves tight.

Veronique always said that although she loved aerial work, she much preferred ground acrobatics and dance routines-their second and third acts of the night's show respectively-because the costumes were so much prettier and "theatrical".

" _There we go_ ," Veronique said, finally standing and letting go of Lina's costume, finally suited to her liking, " _so very beautiful."_

Lina smiled, but the moment was cut off when the smell of smoke entered through the crack of the dressing room door, causing Lina to cough.

"What the..." Veronique stepped toward the door, reaching for the handle, only to pull her hand away as the hot metal burned her hand.

Not a moment after, the door crashed off its hinges to reveal Mateo enveloped in a cloud of thick smoke.

"Miss, we need to get out now!" The large man said, causing the older woman to step back and grasp the coughing Lina's hand.

"Mateo, what-""there's no time to explain!" The man roared, as he grabbed Veronique's hand and began to run out with both women in tow.

Between her coughing fits and the heavy black smoke that emitted from them, Lina was greeted with the sight of the circus tent coated in roaring flames. The painted canvas, the wooden beams, the stories-tall equipment, the ring's walls, the bleachers: everything was blazing within the flames' grasp. The agonizing heat all around them caused Lina to falter, managing to pull her hand out of her mother's grasp to cover her face. Veronique let out a sharp squeal before grabbing her daughter's hand again with all the strength she could and resumed pulling her along.

They were so close to the exit, Lina could feel the cool breeze from the outdoors contrasting with the fire's heat. But suddenly the sound of splitting wood came from up above, just above the entrance, and Veronique's head whipped up. Her gaze then snapped to the entrance, which was still a few meters away.

"Go!" She yelled. And they did. Working purely on adrenaline, the three circus performers began to sprint even faster towards the door. But both adults proved too fast for Lina's much smaller legs, and the younger girl tripped and fell. Just as she did, the wood over them let out one last deafening crack before the tumbling wood began to crash to the ground.

Right over Lina.

"Lina!" Veronique cried, let go of Mateo, and ran over to her daughter.

But she was too late.

The wood crashed onto her just as she leapt over her daughter.

And everything went black.

Lina starred in shock, her body frozen from the shock at her last memory.

"The wood..." Lina murmured, mostly to herself. "It hit us, it hit us...it hit you..." Her eyes slowly raised to her mother, who greeted her with a small, knowing smile. "Mama..."

"I'm sorry Lina." Veronique said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"No," Lina breathed, but then she straightened her spine, her tears turning angry. "No! Neither of us can die! Not me, and especially not you! We're okay!"

"You are."

Veronique's soft voice caused Lina to freeze.

"W-what?"

"My body sheltered most of the debris flames from you when it hit, and thankfully Mateo was able to dig you out before you suffocated or any damage was too severe. Even if you did break your spine, several ribs, an arm, your hip, your lungs were damaged, and you received a concussion that render you unconscious." Veronique explained. "It's a miracle you survived, even if you were put into a coma. Although I think you'll find that it was less of a miracle and more of a-" "But then you're..."

"Dead." Veronique finished. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, please!" Lina gasped, hurriedly scrambling through the air towards her mother, who flinched away. "Please, Mama, you can't be dead! Please!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry." Veronique said, smiling sadly at her daughter. "But my Love, you must learn to move on. Your life is about to change so drastically for, what I believe, is the better and you have to be ready."

"Change? Well of course my life is going to change! You're dead!" Lina shouted.

"I mean in other ways." Veronique explained. "Larger ways, ways bigger than you could even imagine. They're happening right now, as we speak."

"What? How?" Lina gasped. "Mama, you're not making any sense!"

Veronique simply smiled, and stepped towards her daughter as if there was a floor under her that Lina couldn't see or feel. Raising her hands, the older of the women gently cupped the younger's cheeks and stroked her cheekbones with her thumb, wiping the remaining tears away. As soon her hand made contact with her daughter's flesh however, Veronique's image slowly started to disappear; fading away into the empty blackness that surrounded the two of them.

"I love you Lina." Veronique spoke quietly. "So, so much."

"Wh-Mama?" Lina stuttered, watching helplessly as her mother's image began to dissipate. "What's happening? Where are you going? Don't leave me!"

"It's time to wake up, my little Butterfly."

As Veronique pressed a final kiss to her daughter's forehead, she fully vanished into the blackness, and as soon as Lina could no longer feel her presence, the voices came back.

Wake up

Are you sleeping?

Is that where we are?

It's time to wake up!

Are you sure this isn't death?

We can't die

But you can

Awaken!

Wake up!

Why aren't you awake yet?

Lina couldn't hear herself scream. Just like she couldn't feel the hot, angry tears leak out of her eyes yet again. But she knew she was screaming, and she knew she was crying. She slammed her hands back over her ears, trying to block out the noise. It didn't do much.

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up

Wake up!

With a sudden gasp of air, Lina's eyes snapped open.


End file.
